Um novo destino
by patrycia194
Summary: Um novo destino (O filho de Edward e Bella Cullen)(E se fosse um menino?)- Bella teve um menino ...Sim era um menino e não Reneesme. Edward Alex Cullen Muitas coisas vão acontecer...(espero que gostem)Segunda fase: Alex cresceu! Mudanças .. colegio..volturi..namoro? E Alex omg tão lindo com o pai rsrsrsSua aparência?- 18 anos Leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Alex nasceu, agora sou uma vampira, meu filho, meu garoto lindo, com seus cabelos curtos castanho bronze, sua pele branca e seu sorriso lindo que só me lembra a replica perfeita do amor da minha existência, "Edward".

Alex tem a aparência de um garotinho de 5 anos idade é perauta esse meu nome é Edward Alex Cullen.

Bella POV

_ Manhê! Alex gritou na sala

_ O que foi Alex

_ Mãe, eu posso ir caçar com o tio Emett e o tio Jasper...disse todo impolgado

_ Pode! MAS.. obedeça, tome cuidado e...

_ Fique sempre por perto, tá eu sei mãe- completou antes que eu terminasse a frase.

_ Esta bem você já sabe- me abaixei para beijar o filho .

...

Horas depois voltaram os três entraram na residência todos sorridentes e Alex sentado nas costas do tio Emmett como sempre faz com seu pai e tios.

_ Pai! Mãe!Alex nos viu na sala

_ Olá querido – eu disse

_ Oi Alex, se divertiu?- disse Edward, estavamos sentados no sofá abraçados, Alex deu um pulo vampírico e se sentou no meio dos dois.

_ Vocês tinham que ter me visto hoje, eu peguei um urso pardo enorme, não é tio Jasper que ele era enorme, pena que você não pode ir pai, foi muito legal.

_ É uma pena filho, mas vou ver você em ação logo hein! Quero ver você detonar aqueles grandões.

_ Edward não encorage, poderia ter sido muito perigoso vocês sabem que eu não gosto disse e você não deveria brincar tanto com a comida maninho- disse para Emmettt

_ Olhe só você está todo sujo Alex, saí do sofá, sua vó não vai gostar nada de vê-lo todo manchado de lama.

_ É que eu rolei com ele mãe, eu rolei com o urso na lama sabe!

_ Alex, Alex! O que faço com você garoto, a roupa que sua tia Alice comprou hoje toda distruida, Tá parecendo o cascão- eu disse rindo pra ele

_ Bella, deixa o garoto se divertir um pouco, que graça teria se não fosse assim hein maninha!

_ Bem Alex, vai tomar um banho logo garoto! Disse Edward- _ E depois falamos sobre isso.

_ Ok Pai- Alex disse e saiu

_ Alex, sua roupa tá encima da cama viu- Alice apareceu gritando na escada- _ Já sabia que você ia sujar essa – disse com seu ar de antiga visão

Claro, ela adorava vestir todos, e o sobrinho também não escapava

...

Alex...P.O.V

Estou muito feliz, alias como sempre. Adoro minha família as vezes até me esqueço que meu pai ouve o que penso , ele é meu melhor amigo.

A caça com meus tios é o máximo mas gosto mais quando meu pai pode vir também. Papai disse "depois conversamos sobre isso", ele respondeu a um pensamento meu, espero que sem SIM!

Desci as escadas com velocidade sobre humana e brincando com uma bola, derrubei um vaso caríssimo da vovó que estava no fim da escada- ouvi

_ ALEX! em gritos ...Eram meus pais

_ Já disse pra não brincar assim dentro de casa, quer quebrar a casa toda? venha comer!- mamãe disse

Eles estavam na cozinha, senti o cheiro de torradas e ovos, corri em flash e em sentei, comi tudo e meus pais me olhavam.

_Que foi?

_ Nada filho, nada. Os dois se abraçaram e sorriam um para o outro, (eles me admiravam?)

"Eu hein!" pensei e Papai sorriu

_ Pai e aquele assunto é SIM né? - perguntei animado

_ Não sei Alex você que não é prudente.

Certa vez, só uma vez, saímos em publico num parque mas não ficamos muito tempo, todas as crianças ficaram muito perto de mim e os pais deles também- não sei porque mas mamãe diz que é por que sou muito bonito e todos nós chamamos muita atenção.

_ Mas pai...

_ Que pedido é esse Alex- disse mamãe

_ Alex quer sair Bella, passear na cidade, ver pessoas é compreensível.

_Alex não! Você sabe que é perigoso filho tenha calma logo...

_ Tá bom mãe- disse triste "queria tanto me sentir normal" pensei não entendo isso!

_ Você é normal filho, só que é especial garotão! Podemos fazer outra coisas hein! Tocar piano, ou talvez jogar...

_ Tanto faz- disse nervoso e chateado

_ Olha os modos garoto- disse mamãe

Ouvi tio Emmett gritar

_ Alex vem, vai começar GIJOE- corri para sala, adorava assistir desenhos, o tio Emmett também.

...

Bella P.O.V

_ Oh Edward! , como está os pensamentos de Alex, ele está muito triste? Não sei até quando podemos detê-lo é compreensível que ele queira conhecer o mundo.

_ Ele esta bem amor! Não se preocupe, você sabe que nós o distraímos facilmente, Emett e os outros ajudam muito com isso, vamos mantê-lo ocupado.

_ Eu não sei Edward, até quando...

_ Até ele estiver pronto!

Edward se encostou na cabeceira da cama com um livro na mão, eu me acomodei em seus braços com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e suspirei.

_ Só quero que ele seja feliz.

_ Ele é querida.

_ Lembra quando ele era menor, desde pequeno quebrava tudo em casa! Tínhamos que correr atrás dele pra tudo.

_ Ele ainda quebra amor! Edward disse entre risos -_ Ele tem uma força incrível, mas esta aprendendo a controlá-la.

_ Desde que ele parou de dormir as coisas ficam cada vez mais agitadas por aqui, temos que inventar uma atividade após a outra. Como é possível?

_ Acho que seu lado vampírico esta se tornando mais forte com o tempo.

_ Nunca pensei que fosse desse jeito, praticamente não conseguimos ficar mais assim - disse o abraçando mais forte sentindo nossos corpos se chocarem

_ Bella...- disse Edward mas eu o beijei de maneira urgente

_ Bella você sabe que nós não podemos...- me sentei sobre ele o abraçando e o beijei ela novamente com necessidade, Edward respondeu com ímpeto, enquanto o envolvia colando nossos corpos

_ Eu quero você- sussurrei em seu ouvido descendo os lábios para beijar seu pescoço, Edward me girou em seus braços me jogando na cama, ficou por cima me beijando desesperadamente. Eu o puxei para mim com necessidade o enlaçando pela cintura com as pernas, Edward passava suas mãos pelo me quadril suspendendo meu vestido, eu deslizei minhas mãos para retirar sua blusa com fúria, logo em alguns minutos e desejo perdemos a lógica e nos entregaram aos instintos quando...

_ Pai! Mãe!... o que vocês estão fazendo- Alex estava na porta

_ Alex! -eu disse arrumando o vestido quando Edward numa rapidez se separou de mim, sentando-se na cama, os dois ainda com a respiração desordenada.

Alex correu para perto de seu pai e Edward o observou firmemente lendo seus pensamentos "será que eles estavam lutando. como caçar?"

_ Vocês estavam brincando? De caça e caçador?

_ Isso mesmo filho – Edward disse com um sorrisotorto ainda desordenado pela interrupção-_ Estávamos brincando- olhou para mim ainda descomposta pela surpresa.

_ É.- Foi tudo o que consegui dizer

_ Vai começar a turma da Mônica vocês não vem ver comigo?

_ Claro filho, claro.- eu disse

_ Então vamos. Edward olhou para mim se levantou da cama pegando o filho do chão ergueu até seus ombros o chacoalhou dizendo- _ Vamos seu cascão! rindo e brincando disse jogando Alex para cima e o pegando no ar, os dois riam com a brincadeira, desceram as escadas e foram até a sala.

_ Eles estão aqui gente estavam brincando...- dissse a Rose, Emmett e Jasper _ De caçar né mãe?

_ Caçar?perguntou Emmett com um sorriso torto

_ É o papai era o caçador mas estava perdendo, mamãe estava por baixo mas estava ganhando. -Todos riram em escárnio, Emett e Jasper se dobraram de tanto rir no sofá.

_ O que foi?- Alex olhou confuso para todos.

_ Nada Alex, nada,seus tios são bobos mesmo- disse Edward me abraçando, me se sentia envergonhada,

_ Porque? Ele não brincam também pai?

_Claro que sim, com certeza agente brinca mais que os seus pais – disse Emmett aos risos

Sentamos no sofá abraçados e Alex deitado com a cabeça no meu colo, fiquei encostada em Edward com uma mão mexia nos cabelos de Alex

O desenho acabou e Alex não parava, corria pela sala toda esbarrou num vaso antigo da sua vó Esme ele ia caindo ...

_ALEX!gritaram mas Edward foi mais rápido, imediatamente correu e pegou o vaso á centímetros do chão.

_Descuple. – Alex soltou em risos

_ Oi pessoal!- Alice entrou

_ Onde estava tia?

_Fui ao shopping querido! Lhe trouxe um presentinho

_ É mesmo, e o que é? Perguntou todo impolgado

_São roupinhas lindas veja só...

_ Aaaaaah tia, roupas, pra eu ficar todo engomadinho

_Alex! Edward o repreendeu

_ Obrigado tia – disse tentando sorrir feliz para ela

_ Tudo bem Alex! –abraçou o sobrinho_ Da próxima vez, vou trazer algo bem melhor, bem legal

Esme e Carlise entraram juntos

_Vó, Vô- disse correndo e pulando no avô que o pegou. _Vô vamos brincar? Você podia me ensinar xadrez e...

_ Alex,tenha dó, seua avós acabaram de chegar fiho!- eu disse

_ Não, tudo bem, eu adoraria te ensinar Alex!

Alice chegou perto de Jasper que a puxou pela cintura fazendo-a cair no sofá ao seu lado, e a beijou nos lábios.

_ Não fique mais tanto tempo longe de mim meu amor.

Ela olhou para o loiro e sorriu_

_ Também senti saudades- disse o abraçando

_ Alice eu sei que você gosta de fazer compras, mas assim vai acabar mimando o Alex.-disse Bella.

_ Não se preocupe, não corremos esse risco, ele é como você, não gosta de exageros. Alias, me desculpem eu tive a visão –disse em risos _ Até tentei avisar sobre o Alex mas o telefone tocou e vocês não atenderam. Claro que estavam muito ocupados né?- provocou rindo muito


	2. Chapter 2

_ Edward! Presta atenção no filme!- disse sorrindo quando ele começou a acariciar minha perna.

_ A Bella, pelo amor de Deus, esse filme é muito chato. Só um monte de drama amoroso.

_ Você não esta gostando? _ Que pena! Eu iria sugerir que fizéssemos isso mais vezes- eu o abracei mais forte me acomodando em seus braços

_ Não, na verdade eu estou adorando- disse sorrindo- _ De qualquer forma não vou prestar atenção no filme mesmo.

_ Ok Edward, você pode escolher um da próxima vez, mas nada de guerra- eu estava olhando para ele agora- _ E nada de luta também.

_ Você é tão engraçada Bella, o que sobraria então?- ele disse sorrindo

_Tudo bem, você pode escolher um desses filmes chatos.

_ Só um?- ele disse sussurrando já em meus lábios

Nós nos beijamos longamente até ouvirmos

_ Eca! Vocês tem que fazer isso toda hora. – Edward e eu rimos de Alex, abraçados.

_ Que filme bobo é esse que vocês estão vendo.

_ Viu amor, o Alex concorda comigo.

Alex começou a correr pela sala quando Alice entrou e se sentou dizendo _

_ Eu já vi esse filme, é lindo!

_ É claro né tia que você gosta, é de mulherzinha!

Nós três rimos quando Alex corria em volta do sofá, Alice gritou_

_ O cristal!

Edward esticou a mão e segurou uma escultura que estava próxima dele, Alex esbarrou na mesinha onde estava o objeto segundos depois, ela balançou vazia.

_Ops! Alex soltou

_ É garoto, com as visões da sua tia de vez em quando agente consegue salvar alguma coisa. -

Edward se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim eu a peguei me levantando

_Alex, por favor meu filho, você consegue se comportar por algum tempo amigão?

_ Aaaaaaa pai, eu sempre me comporto!

_ Tá bom Alex- Edward disse sorrindo- porque você não faz aqueles exercícios da sua aula de piano?

_ Falo pai!- Alex disse e correu para o piano

Edward me puxou pela mão escada a cima, eu não perguntei nada. Chegamos no quarto, eu entrei na frente, ele entrou fechou a porta e com um movimento rápido me surpreendeu, nos girou encostando na porta e me beijou, eu sorri em seus lábios e o puxei para mais perto de mim. Edward desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e eu arfei, me afastei da porta, nós dois caminhando juntos para cama ainda nos beijando.

Nós caímos, Edward em cima de mim, eu retirei sua blusa com sua ajuda, ele deslizou seus lábios para meu ouvido e disse_ Quero terminar o que começamos_

Eu fiquei louca de desejo por sua voz em meu ouvido, por suas mãos acariciando meu corpo, eu o agarrei desesperadamente demonstrando o quanto eu o queria. Nós nos unimos em uma sincronia perfeita, nesse momento só existia Edward e eu. Na primeira vez que falamos novamente eu estava encima dele, e rimos por não ouvir mais o som do piano, não sabíamos nem quando o som tinha parado, nossos corpos vibraram e voltamos e nos beijar.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Mãe! Pai! Olha o que o tio Emmett me deu!

ALex disse enquanto descíamos as escadas

_ O que é Alex! Eu disse

_ É uma bola nova, agente vai jogar lá em uma clareira, vocês não vem?

_ Claro filho!- Edward disse

_ Que bom então agente pode apostar uma corrida até lá pai? Ma não vale me deixar ganhar!

_ Eu não vou garoto, você vai perder! Edward brincou

Saíram os dois correndo na nossa frente. Quando chegamos, Rose, Jasper, Alice e Emmett, e eu os dois estavam brincando, Alex estava eufórico

_ Mãe eu sou tão rápido quanto o papai!

_ É mesmo filho!

_É verdade nos empatamos. Né pai?

_Realmente, o Alex corre tanto quanto eu, por isso que ele causa acidentes, porque não presta atenção. Não é garoto? É melhor praticarmos alguns arremessos para você correr com precisão.

_ Vamos lá, eu jogo e você vai buscar

_ Tá bom! Alex disse para o pai todo feliz

Revezamos os arremessos e pegadas todo o tempo.

Mas tarde quando voltamos para casa, Carlise e Esme estavam na sala-

_ Oi vovó,oi vovô! Alex disse quando entramos

_ Oi meu amor! Se divertiu? – Esme perguntou

Todos nós nos sentamos e Alex não parou de falar sentado entre os avós

_ Eu me diverti muito vocês tinham que estar lá! Agente jogou bola e eu corri muito e pratiquei também agora eu não quebro nada. – ele sai correndo pela sala toda sem encostar em nada todo satisfeito-

Confesso que estava radiante por ver meu filho tão feliz.

Alex pegou um álbum de fotografias de uma prateleira na sala e começou a folheá-lo

_ Olha vocês aqui! Que engraçado!- sorrindo

Ele chegou perto de sua tia Alice e mostrou para ela

_ Alex esses são seus pais no dia do casamento deles, o que tem de engraçado?- ela disse

_ Só é engraçado tia! Olha gente, a mamãe tá humana e essas pessoas aqui são humanas também, por que você estava chorando aqui nessa foto mamãe?

_ De felicidade filho!- respondi sorindo para ele

_ Eu hein! Os humanos choram quando estão felizes? Eu pensei que fosse o contrario.

_ Alex os humanos demonstram seus sentimentos de maneira peculiar. - disse Rose

_Isso não é justo, porque eu não posso ver os humanos? Todos vocês tem contato com eles, o vovô é até médico. Eu vou me controlar papai! Eu sou meio-humano, eu nem vou me importar tanto assim com o sangue se eu me alimentar bem, porque eu não posso?

_ Alex meu filho- Edward disse com o filho em sua frente- Você vai poder, tenha um pouco de paciência, é para o seu bem. Além do mais você cresce muito rápido e isso chamaria atenção você não acha?

_ Então depois eu vou poder?

_Claro que vai meu filho!

_Mas então Alex, vem ver seus pais nessa foto aqui.- Alice disse

_ Eca tia! Eles estão todos melosos nessa aí.- todos rimos

_Á Alex você vai entender quando crescer, você vai se casar e ...

_ Alice! - eu disse- _O Alex tem muito tempo ainda, ele não precisa pensar nisso agora, ele é meu bebê – eu o puxei, o sentei em meu colo e disse _ Não é meu filhinho? - e beijei seu rostinho perfeito

_ Aaaaaa manhê! - Alex disse todo desconcertado e se levantou de meu colo, dizendo...

_ Eu não sou bebê né, eu já sou crescido e isso não pega bem! Disse todo envergonhado

Todos riram

_ É mais você vai ser sempre o meu bebê!- disse abraçando-o, ele repetiu "Aaaaa manhê" mas retribuiu o meu abraço. Edward nos olhava sorrindo.

Ainda abraçada com Alex, ele sussurrou no meu ouvido "_ Mãe, você pode me chamar assim, mas não na frente de todo mundo tá! Eles podem ficar me zuando." – eu sorri olhando para todos e sussurrei para ele " tá bom filhinho!"

Edward também ouviu porque estava sentado perto de nós, mas já devia ter lido os pensamentos de Alex e disse-

_ Filho você não precisa ficar com vergonha disso, você pode e deve falar tudo o que quiser na frente de sua família. Seja você mesmo, ao seus tios são bobos mesmo, mais ninguém vai ficar te zuando aqui não porque eu não vou deixar- ele disse olhando para todos- _ Mas é só brincadeira filho!

_ Pai , por favor! Ele disse ainda envergonhado me abraçando e escondendo seu rostinho atrás de mim.

_ Alex o seu pai tem razão, você deve se sentir seguro aqui em família, você pode nos falar qualquer coisa- disse o Carlise

_ Tá bom, tá bom! Ele disse olhando para todos. _ Eu não ligo que a mamãe me chame assim tá!

_ Alex, todos aqui são meus filhinhos sabia!- Esme disse

Alex correu e pegou as fotos de novo e disse-

_ Olha gente essa foto aqui, o tio Emmett tá tão bobo-

_ Olha aí, depois sou eu que fico zuando.- Emmett disse e Alex sorriu para ele

_ Bem que o tio Emmett poderia se casar de novo só para eu ver uma festa né, vocês disseram que ele vivia casando!

_ E ainda por cima me ferra com essas idéias- Emmett disse olhando para Edward

_ Quem é esse humano aqui, que tá olhando assim para mamãe tio?

_ Esse é Mike Newton um amigo de sua mãe-

_ Ele estava olhando assim porque estava com inveja do seu pai- o Jasper disso, talvez se lembrou do sentimento de Mike na ocasião

_ Inveja, do papai! Ele queria casar com a mamãe também?- Alex começou a rir muito alto - _ Então ele perdeu né pai!

Todos nos rimos disso por um bom tempo

_ Eu não gostei dele não, parece um bobo- Alex falou

_ Eu queria ter ido na festa, parecia legal!

_Isso seria impossível garotão! Você nasceu depois lembra?

_ Eu sei pai, eu sei- ele disse sorrindo- _ Eu me lembro, eu tentei não machucar a mamãe.

_ E você foi muito corajoso Alex!- Edward disse

_Flash Back- lembrança_

Lembrei de meu filho bebê, do seu nascimento, como as coisas aconteceram. Jacob ajudou Edward e aceitou que ele me transformasse sem que houvesse guerra com os Quileutes, mas assim que Alex nasceu ele tentou mata-lo, quando acordei vampira e soube disso quis matá-lo, e até tentei, mas Edward me impediu, dizendo que me arrependeria pois ele tinha nos ajudado.

Jacob teve sua impressão algum tempo depois com uma garota da ilha e se casou, Jacob e Edward não se tornaram amigos mas não são inimigos, vivemos em paz com os Quileutes. Jacob me manda noticias de vez em quando e Edward ainda é muito amigo de Seth.

Os Volturi não consideraram Alex como uma ameaça, contanto que ele não tivesse contato com humanos para não expor nossa existência.

_Fim do Flash Back_

_ Manhê! Mãe?- Alex disse com a mão em meu ombro

_ O que foi Alex?

_ Eu que pergunto! Eu tô te chamando a um tempão

_ Eu estava distraída

Todos estavam me olhando e Edward me olhava sorrindo

_ Eu gostaria de ter lido os seus pensamentos agora amor! Edward disse, beijou meus cabelos e me abraçou

_ Nada que você não saiba amor! – eu disse olhando em seus olhos, nos estávamos muito perto agora

_ Ôo gente! Eu to falando né! – Alex disse - _ Mãe eu estou com fome, faz um bolo de chocolate pra mim.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Alex, olha o seu bolo filho!- eu levei para a sala o prato com o bolo de chocolate e um copo de leite e coloquei encima da mesinha enfrente a tv.

_ Tá bom mãe!- Alex estava no piano sorrindo e tocando com seu pai, ele correu até a mesinha e começou a comer

_ Hun! Esta muito bom mãe!

_ Que bom filho!

Eu liguei a tv e me sentei próximo ao Alex, Edward saiu do piano e se sentou ao meu lado me abraçando, eu me acomodei em seus braços satisfeita.

_ Gente, vocês não acreditam quem ligou e disse que esta vindo nos visitar! Tanya!- Alice disse entrando na sala

_ A tia Tanya! – Alex disse animado

_ Tia Tanya! Eu sussurrei com sarcasmo imitando meu filho, Edward ouviu e sorriu discretamente

Eu não tenho nada contra ela,ela é até muito gentil comigo mas mesmo assim me sinto incomodada, deve ser porque sempre que ela esta por perto, até eu gostaria de ler seus pensamentos quando ela olha para o Edward.

_Ela vai chegar daqui a pouco! – Alice disse

Nós estávamos na sala quando ela chegou, Carlise abriu a porta

_ Tanya que bom que veio nos visitar!- disse Esme

_Oi gente! Quanto tempo.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Alice e Jasper, cumprimentou á todos

_Oi Alice, Rose tudo bem?, Japer! Emmett!- olhou para todos

_Ó Edward, quanto tempo! – ela disse-

_ Oi Bella!

_ Oi Tanya, tudo bem?

_ Otimo!

_ Alex- ela disse ao vê-lo entrar na sala

_ Oi tia Tanya!

_ Eu te trouxe um presente Alex- ela pegou uma sacola e entregou para ele, ele abriu e disse

_ Olha mãe, é um carrinho com controle remoto, é igual ao do papai! – o carrinho era uma replica perfeita de um volvo prata

_ Que legal filho!

_ Obrigado tia Tanya!

Eu me levantei e fui ajudá-lo com o presente

_ Que bom que gostou Alex. Você cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que te vi e esta muito bonito, cada vez mais parecido com seu pai.

_ Isso é verdade- eu estava abaixada enfrente ao Alex olhando para ele- _ O meu filho é lindo! -eu disse sorrindo para ele, ele sorriu para mim

_É, mas acredito que essa virtude ele herdou da mãe!- Edward disse

_ Claro, claro- Tanya concordou

_E como estão todos em Denaly? –disse Carlise

_ Estão todos muito bem, mandaram lembranças

Alex começou a guiar o carrinho com o controle remoto pela sala gritando"_Olha pai, olha! Quando eu crescer eu vou querer um de verdade, como o seu pai!" Edward o olhava orgulhoso e satisfeito sorriu e concordou com o pedido do filho

Caminhei até o sofá para me sentar ao lado de Edward, ele me puxou sentando-me em seu colo

_ Na verdade vim visitá-los e convidá-los para o meu casamento

_ O que? Você vai se casar Tanya?- disse Rose

_ Sim eu vou me casar!

Eu estava no colo de Edward, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e não me contive, soltei um sussurro "Graças á Deus", Edward ouviu, com as mãos nas minhas costas ele disse em meu ouvido

_Bella! - me repreendendo com um meio-sorriso, eu levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro olhei em seus olhos e disse-

_ O que foi?!- disse sorrindo, eu fingi que não disse nada, ele retribuiu o sorriso

_ Tia Tanya você vai casar? E vai ter festa?

_Vai Alex, vai ter festa, eu espero que todos vocês possam ir

_ Mãe, agente vai não é? Pai?- Alex perguntou todo animado- _ Eu quero ver uma festa!

Eu olhei para o Edward ainda sentada em seu colo, ele olhou para mim nós olhamos para ele e sorrimos

_ Claro filho, nós vamos!- eu disse , Alex sorriu todo feliz

_ Claro que nós vamos Tanya, não vamos perder o seu casamento- Esme disse

_ E como é o noivo? – Alice perguntou curiosa

_Bom! ele é um vampiro- disse sorrindo- _ Ele se adaptou ao nosso estilo de vida a pouco tempo- ( ela falava sobre caçarmos animais, sermos vegetarianos como costumamos dizer)

_ Bom! Eu espero vocês então- ela disse se levantando

_ Você já vai? Passe a noite aqui Tanya, viaje pela manhã!

_ Obrigada Esme, mas tenho muitas coisas para á fazer

Você precisa de ajuda Tanya? Seria um prazer ajudar, se quiser é claro!- todos sabiam com Alice gosta de organizar festas

_ Obrigada Alice, mas não será necessario, já esta quase tudo organizado, só falta o vestido

_ O que? Você deixou o vestido por ultimo! – Alice disse chocada

_ Bom! se você puder ajudar com isso!- Tanya disse

_Que bom, eu vou adorar te ajudar com o vestido, confie em mim, você vai ficar glamurosa!

_ Obrigada Alice! Mas esta muito encima da hora, de qualquer forma eu não planejo nada extravagante, o casamento é daqui a dois dias

_ Não se preocupe! Eu consigo um vestido lindo até lá.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Edward nos temos que sair!

Eu não pude dizer mais nada, ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios, eu o envolvi com meus braços o retribui ardentemente, nos beijamos longamente. Edward encostou-me na parede de nosso quarto colando nossos corpos, eu arfei com seu toque em meu corpo. Edward desceu beijando meu pescoço, meu ombro, acariciando meu corpo com suas mãos, "Edward" eu disse seu nome em um suspiro, "_O meu vestido!", ele voltou a me beijar me enlouquecendo, eu perdi a razão, e me envolvi completamente o em seus braços, ele apertou minha cintura me levantando e caminhou até a cama

_ Mãe! – ouvimos em gritos _ Pai! – Edward me colocou no chão ainda nos beijando, e nos separemos com esforço, Alex entrou correndo em nosso quarto e se escondeu atrás do pai

_ Vem aqui Alex!- Alice entrou gritando

_ Mãe eu não quero usar isso!

_ Eu já vi você usando Alex- ela disse

_ O que está acontecendo aqui- eu disse

_ Seu filho não quer por a gravata do terninho dele Bella

_ Alex, porque não filho! – eu olhei para ele

_ Aaaaaaaa mãe!

_ Alex- eu disse me sentando na cama e ele ficou na minha frente- _ Filho, coloque a gravata meu amor, tudo mundo usa isso em casamentos sabia? O seu pai também vai usar!

_ É mesmo.

_ Aliás,só falta você por a gravata Edward, agente vai sair daqui a pouco.- ela olhou para nós dois- _ Meu Deus, Bella, o seu vestido! Contenham-se vocês dois, ou querem amassar as roupas. Eu tenho que vigiar todo mundo nessa casa?- Alice disse

Alice escolheu a roupa de todos da casa para ocasião, ela providenciou o vestido de noiva de Tanya e já havia enviado para ela, não deixou ninguém ver, pois acabaria com a surpresa!

Alex sorriu inocente é claro, mas concordou em usar a gravata

_ Pegue Bella, ponha a gravata no seu filho, eu vou ver como estão todos!

Eu terminei de arrumar o Alex enquanto Edward colocava sua gravata

Saímos todos para a festa. _

Quando chegamos cumprimentamos todos, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar. O noivo de Tanya veio nos cumprimentar.

_ Muito prazer em conhecê-los! –disse a todos-

_ Damas! Ele disse olhando para Rose, Alice, Esme, e eu. Notei um sorriso diferente quando ele olhou para mim, me senti constrangida.

Seu nome é Edgar, ele foi muito gentil e cortez conosco, ele tem 60 anos de existência e não se lembrava de seu passado assim como Alice. Ele é alto, e forte com músculos definidos, seus cabelos castanhos curtos.

O casamento foi lindo! A cerimônia foi intima e modesta. Tanya estava com um vestido deslumbrante e perfeito, como tudo que Alice fazia, Rose e Emmett foram os padrinhos, Alex ficou o tempo todo ao lado do pai admirando a ocasião.

Quando a cerimônia acabou, Carlise falava com Eleazar, Esme com Carmem, uma musica suave tocava ao fundo, todos conversavam

_ Alice, o vestido que você escolheu para Tanya é lindo!

_ Obrigada Bella!

Estávamos Alice, Rose, Kate e eu conversando..

_ Então o que vocês acharam do Edgar?- Kate perguntou

_ Bom! Ele parece ser muito gentil- disse Alice

_ E ele é muito bonito também!- disse Rose

_ É isso verdade, eu tenho que admitir, o vampiro da Tanya é muito bonito!- eu disse e Rose me olhou com um meio-sorriso

No mesmo instante eu olhei para o lado e vi Edward, ele olhava para mim, Emmett, Jasper e Alex estavam ao seu lado. Droga! Não acredito que disse isso sobre Edgar, Edward e todos eles provavelmente escutaram

_ Mãe! – Alex correu em minha direção e todos eles se aproximaram

_ Gostando da festa filho?

_ Legal mãe!

Edward ficou ao meu lado, Tanya e Edgar se aproximaram

_ Muito obrigada por terem vindo- Tanya disse

_ A festa está linda Tanya, parabéns- disse Alice

Me - senti constrangida com o olhar de Edgar para mim, me aproximei de Edward que me abraçou pela cintura, Alex brincava com Emmett e Jasper

Os noivos se despediriam e saíram para a lua-de-mel, todos nós nos despedimos de Carmem, Eleazar e Kate.

_ Venham nos visitar com mais freqüência!- disse Eleazar

_ Assim que possível meu amigo!- disse Carlise

Fomos todos para casa

N/A COMENTEM POR FAVOR DEIXA UM OI AI EMBAIXO P MIM :(


	6. Chapter 6

_ E então filho, gostou da festa?

_ Á pai, eu achei que sua festa deve ter sido mais legal, a festa da tia Tanya não tinha humanos, nem comida tinha, eu vi que na sua festa tinha bolo pai.

_ É que os Denali não tem amigos humanos filho.

_ Você esta com fome filho, não acredito que não lhe perguntei isso antes meu amor, quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você?

_ Não mãe, eu não tô com fome não, é só que eu queria ter visto um bolo de casamento. - Alex saiu e foi brincar com seu carrinho novo.

... No quarto

Edward ligou a tv e se deitou na cama, eu me sentei ao seu lado

_ O que você achou amor? Da Tanya ter casado

_ Normal.

_ Normal! O que significa normal? Eu não gosto nada do jeito que ela te olha, mesmo estando casada. Sabia?

_ A Bella por favor!

_ Por favor o que Edward? Eu não preciso ler mentes, para saber o que aquele olhar significa- ele sorriu- _ Mas o que você achou desse Edgar?

_ Eu não gostei dele, o jeito que ele olhava para você

_ Á Edward, talvez seja só curiosidade, sobre nós dois e o Alex

_ Eu leio mentes Bella!- ele disse com um meio-sorriso, é obvio que ele sabia do que estava falando

_ É, eu me surpreendi, ele é bonito!- Edward pareceu se chatear com o que eu disse- _ Mas ...eu tenho o vampiro mais lindo de todos- eu disse sorrindo – por isso a Tanya sempre vai ter inveja de mim- eu me inclinei e o beijei, Edward retribuiu o beijo, eu me deitei encima dele ainda o beijando, ele sorriu em meus lábios retirando o meu vestido, eu o ajudei retirando suas roupas, acariciando todo o seu corpo, ele ficou sobre mim me beijando com ansiedade, me deixando louca, eu arfei o abraçando forte em meus braços quando nossos corpos se uniram, gemi seu nome com excitação, ouvi seus gemidos, sentindo os movimentos, arranhei suas costas pelo imenso prazer que sentia, Edward segurou meus pulsos com suas mãos sobre minha cabeça aumentando o ritmo, eu gemi alto demais, louca de desejo, ele me silenciou com um beijo voraz, senti meu corpo incendiar, estremeci de prazer, nós chegamos ao ápice juntos. Edward se deitou ao meu lado arfante, eu me acomodei em seus braços.

_Eu quero existir assim pra sempre!- eu disse, Edward sorriu e me beijou acariciando meu rosto, ele olhou fundo em meus olhos e disse que me ama, eu sorri, nunca pensei ser tão feliz, encostei minha testa na dele e disse

_ Eu te amo mais!

_ Impossível!- ele disse

_ Eu te amo mais!- eu disse sorrindo, me inclinei e deitei encima dele, ele sorriu e me beijou. -

Eu queria mais, eu sempre queria mais de Edward


	7. Chapter 7

Quando descemos, Alex estava na sala, com Jasper e Emmett eles assistiam a um jogo de futebol. Estavam gritando e comentando cada lance de bola.

_ Pai, vem ver o jogo!

_ E aí Edward, quer entrar na aposta!- Emmett disse

_ A Alice já previu alguma coisa?

_ Não, ela saiu com Rose, foram fazer compras- Jasper disse

_Por isso estamos apostando – Emmett disse

Alice sempre acabava com a diversão deles contando o resultado da aposta, ou do jogo nesse caso fazendo eles desistirem, ela não gosta de apostas, na verdade nenhuma de nós gostamos

_ E aí, aposta o volvo que seu time vai ganhar?

_ Eu nunca aposto o volvo!- Edward disse o repreendendo

_ O Alex já apostou o dele, né Alex?

Alex sorriu , se divertindo com a brincadeira, eu fiquei nervosa

_Vocês sabem que eu não gosto disso. Alex! – eu o repreendi

_ Relaxa Bella, nos vamos ganhar né Alex, o Jasper já perdeu com esse time aí

_ Isso não importa, Não é certo vocês ficarem apostando

_ Bella, isso o distrai muito, o Alex precisa se divertir.

_ Mas e aí, a Tanya casou hein, agora vem a melhor parte, a lua-de-mel- Emmett disse brincando

_Emmett!- eu o repreendi e ele sabia por quê. Alex não se cansou de fazer perguntas sobre isso

_ Pai, o que que é lua de mel mesmo? Eu esqueci de perguntar

_Obrigado por lembrá-lo Emmett!- Edward disse o repreendendo

Nós estávamos sentados, Alex estava em pé na nossa frente

_ Hein pai? O que é?

_Alex, é quando o casal viaja para ficarem sozinhos

_ Pra que?

_ É Edward, pra que?- Emmett disse sorrindo, Edward ficou calado por um tempo

_ Hein pai! Pra que?

_Eles passeiam Alex

_ Áaa, mas pai...

_ Alex, o que você acha da gente caçar hein filho!?

_ É mesmo? Vamos, eu quero sim- ele disse todo contente e pulou nas costas do Edward com ele ainda sentado no sofá. O Edward sempre sabia distraí-lo

_ Vamos pai, vamos!- ele gritava todo contente, Edward se levantou com ele nas costas

_ Vem tio Emmett, vem tio Jasper, mas vocês vão ficar pra trás viu, porque agente corre muito rápido né pai?- ele disse sorrindo para os tios

_ Você tá muito abusado garoto!- Emmett disse brincando, eles se levantaram e saíram

_ Tchau mãe! – ele gritou e eu pude ouvir enquanto eles saiam

...

Eu fiquei na sala, sentada com a tv ligada, algumas horas depois Rose e Alice chegaram

_ Oi Bella! Olha o que compramos – Alice sentou-se ao meu lado com sacolas nas mãos e abriu todas- _ Olha Bella, esses são seus- me entregou umas 4 sacolas

_ Alice não precisava!

_ Agente precisa trocar tudo, mas principalmente você, você não tem o hábito de fazer compras, eu vou renovar o guarda-roupa de todas nós.

Eu abri uma sacola e só tinha lingerie nela, fiquei chocada, a Alice tem um gosto muito diferente do meu, as peças são muito extravagantes

_ Se vocês fossem comprar tudo isso, por que vocês não me chamaram?

_ Bella, você ia nos dar muito trabalho, geralmente você não compra quase nada, é melhor você deixar que eu compre tudo.

_ E é bom você usar viu porque eu já vou retirar todas as roupas antigas de todas nós, até as Esme é claro, eu comprei coisas lindas pra ela também.

_ Duvido que são tão extravagantes assim- eu disse com uma lingerie minúscula nas mãos, todas nos rimos

_Olha só, é a mesma coisa de usar nada

_ Não Bella, é quase a mesma coisa!- - Rose disse sorrindo

_ Não Alice, olha isso- eu peguei outra peça intima, uma cinta-liga vermelha- _ Você tem certeza que comprou isso pra mim, isso parece da Rose- todas rimos muito

_Não Bella, essa é sua mesmo não seja boba viu, você vai usar, e as da Rose são muito mais exageradas que essa- Alice disse

_ Impossível!- eu disse sorrindo muito, todas riram comigo

_ É verdade Bella, e o Emmett acha muito interessante- Rose disse

_ Acredito!- eu disse sorrindo- _ Mas vocês não esperam que eu use isso né?- guardei as peças na sacola

_ Você vai usar Bella! – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo e nos rimos muito

_ Oi Mãe!- Alex enrou correndo

_ Oi filho, se divertiu?

_ Muito mamãe!- ele disse todo animado- todos entraram depois dele, Jasper, Emmett e Edward, eles se sentaram e Alex ficou correndo em flash pela sala toda

_ Oi amor, quantasa compras!- Jasper disse a Alice

_Não é tudo meu Jasper!

_ Nós ouvimos vocês rindo. Qual é a fofoca?

_Nada que te interesse Emmett- Alice disse

_Essas são suas amor?- Edward perguntou sentado ao meu lado, vendo as sacolas perto de mim

_ Não, nada é meu- eu disse olhando pra elas

_ É sim Bella, e você vai usar!- Alice disse e elas riram. Edward olhou para elas e sorriu ao meu lado, com certeza ele tinha acabado de ler a mente delas e já sabia do que se tratava,obvio tudo estava na mente dele agora, até as imagens dos lingeries ousadas. Nesse mesmo momento ouvimos Alex bocejar na sala, ele corria pela sala

_ Alguém esta com sono aqui- Emmett disse brincando e olhando pra ele

_ Eu não to não tio- Alex disse chateado

_ Se tá sim cara! – Emmett disse zuando com ele

_ Eu não to não!- Alex gritou com raiva

_Calma carinha, eu estou brincando

_ Você está cansado Alex?

_ Não pai, eu num to não- Alex disse nervoso mas parou de correr pela sala e esfregou os olhos cansados

_ Alx vem aqui filho, senta perto da mamãe.

_ Não mãe, eu não quero senta

_ Vem Alex, eu vou colocar no seu desenho olha!- eu mudei de canal, ele sentou meu lado e eu o abracei

_ Oi gente! Alice disse ao ver Esme e Carlise chegarem, eles tinham saído juntos, entraram e se sentaram. Alex ficou do meu lado coçando os olhinhos e não os cumprimentou como sempre faz correndo para os avós.

_Alex você esta cansado meu amor?- Esme disse e Carlise sorria

_ Não, eu não estou não!- ele disse todo nervoso. Estava nítido o cansaço e o sono que ele sentia, para nós era simples identificar o lado humano de Alex, ele sempre se irrita com o sono

_ Descansa meu amor- eu disse beijei seus cabelos, ele ficou deitado no sofá com a cabeça no meu colo- _ Já está muito tarde meu filho.

_Eu não quero dormir mãe!- ele coçou os olhos tentando olhar pra tv

_ Porque não filho.

_ Dormir é perda de tempo. – todos riram como que ele disse

_ Alex, você pode dormir filho, descanse, você é meio-humano, faz tempo que você não dorme. Você se cansou muito ultimamente, desde que começou a correr tanto quanto eu, ninguém vai...

_ Edward- eu olhei pra ele que estava do meu lado- _ Ele esta quase dormindo!

_ Alex fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono profundo, todos nós olhamos para ele o admirando,eu passei as mãos no seus cabelos, ele estava tão calmo e inocente, nem parecia aquele garotinho que não para nunca, já faziam 2 meses que ele não dormia. Edward se levantou e pegou Alex no colo para levá-lo para o quarto dele.

Edward subiu as escadas e eu fui atrás dele, entramos no quatro de Alex, peguei alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, Edward o deitou na cama e eu o cobri, nós nos abraçamos olhando pra ele

_ Ele se cansou muito, esta tão calmo. Ele esta sonhando? – Edward sorriu e disse

_Está sim, ele esta brincando e correndo pela floresta

Eu sorri olhando para o meu filho. Nós saímos do quarto dele e fomos para o nosso quarto, quando entramos as sacolas já estavam lá, eu olhei e disse- _ "Alice!"- Edward se aproximou de mim

_O Alex precisava tanto descansar- eu disse

_É, provavelmente ele vai dormir por um bom tempo- Edward disse me abraçando por trás e isso soou no meu ouvido.

_ Hun!- eu concordei com um suspiro e fechei os olhos, Edward cheirou e beijou o meu pescoço, eu arfei com a sensação, ele me girou em seus braços e me beijou, suas mãos acariciando meu corpo. Eu parei de beijá-lo e o abracei-

_ Edward, vamos descer!- eu disse com a voz suave. Edward puxou minha blusa para baixo e beijou meu ombro. _ Não ... já esta tarde- ele sussurrou entre os beijos que distribuía pelo meu pescoço. _Edward- eu suspirei, ele me beijou apertando minha cintura, com a outra mão em meus cabelos, caminhamos até a cama nos beijando, ele se inclinou deitando-se sobre mim espalhando beijos por todo por todo o meu rosto, olhos, nariz, testa, bochechas, queixo, enquanto eu enlouquecia com seu toque nas laterais do meu corpo. Edward aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido e disse sorrindo-"_A propósito, eu adorei suas roupas novas".

_Edward!- eu disse mais alto e bati no seu braço com um tapa, ele fez uma cara de dor e eu me assustei, eu já tinha perdido a força de vampira recém-nascida mas mesmo assim pensei tê-lo machucado. _ Eu te machuquei? Me - desculpe meu amor- eu disse beijando o seu braço, retirei sua camisa acariciando seu corpo, ele sorriu e beijou o meu pescoço.

_ Você não se machucou não é? – eu disse olhando para ele que sorriu pra mim, eu o empurrei com a mão no seu peito o afastando de cima de mim, Edward caiu da cama com o meu movimento rápido, não foi de propósito, claro, eu o vi caído no chão e não me contive, comecei a rir muito alto, ele ficou muito engraçado.

_ Bella!- ele disse

_ Desculpe Edward- eu disse entre risos- _ Mas você mereceu- continuei a rir muito dele, eu me sentei para vê-lo no chão, ele se levantou do chão com um sorriso nos lábios com intenção de fazer algo

_ O que foi!- eu perguntei, ele caminhou em minha direção sorrindo.

_O que foi Edward! Não, não Edward! – eu disse sorrindo e me levantei para correr dele mas ele me puxou pela cintura me fazendo cair na cama, ele se deitou por cima de mim, nos rimos muito.

_ Você não pensou que ia conseguir fugir de mim não é!- ele disse sorrindo e me beijou, eu sorri em seus lábios.

_ Exibido!- eu disse sorrindo. Claro, ele é o vampiro mais rápido de todos, um de seus talentos

Nos beijamos longamente, me senti em êxtase com seu corpo sobre o meu, deslizando minhas mãos por suas costas nuas, sentindo suas pele, seu cheiro. Edward acariciando meu corpo, subiu minha blusa para retirá-la, nos olhamos, eu sorri e levantei minhas mãos para cima de minha cabeça o ajudando, ele retirou e jogou longe, beijou o meu queixo, pescoço e sussurrou "_ Eu te amo!" fiquei louca de desejo , o envolvi com minhas pernas e nos beijamos ardentemente, Edward pressionado seu corpo contra o meu, nossa respiração acelerada, nos livramos de restante de nossas roupas e nos amamos apaixonadamente até o amanhecer.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanheceu e nós descemos, todos estavam na sala sorrindo

_ Bom dia a todos- Edward disse

_Bom dia- eu disse.

_ É, muito bom dia!- Emmett disse sorrindo maliciosamente, tive que me controlar, sempre fico nervosa quando suas brincadeiras indiretas, todos olharam para mim e sorriram ao ver minha expressão, isso só porque nós demoramos um pouco para descer.

_ Gente, o carinha ainda esta dormindo, estou sentindo falta do pestinha!

_ Emmett, ele vai dormir por um bom tempo, o seu lado humano esta um pouco inconstante por isso não podemos saber, mais ainda é cedo- disse Carlise

_ É, ainda bem que o garoto estava muito cansado mesmo, porque a casa não ficou muito silenciosa ontem á noite- Emmett disse sorrindo para nós, eu ignorei, provavelmente eles ouviram o Edward cair, meu Deus, que engraçado que ele ficou, não consigo não rir

_ Bella!

_ Oi.- eu disse reprimindo um sorriso mas não consegui

_ O que é tão engraçado?- Alice perguntou, todos olhavam pra mim, Edward sentado ao meu lado, todos se surpreenderam com a minha reação, não me contive e sorri abertamente

_ Edward!- eu disse em risos- _ Ele foi muito engraçado sem querer- _ Ele...ele caiu!eu disse sorrindo. Todos riram discretamente mas com olhares interrogativos, afinal, um vampiro tem um equilíbrio perfeito, cair é algo impossível

_ Eu não cai, você me empurrou amor- Edward disse me abraçando

_ Antigamente era Edward que se divertia com suas quedas Bella, agora você tá dando o troco- Emmett disse

_ Eu fico feliz em ver vocês dois assim, tão bem juntos- Esme disse emocionada. Eu e Edward abraçados, olhamos para Esme sorrindo, Edward beijou meus cabelos.

Eu sabia o quanto ela quis que fossemos felizes juntos e o quanto nos ama. Nesse mesmo instante ouvimos um barulho no andar de cima, precisamente no quarto de Alex

_ Meu filhinho acordou! – eu disse abraçada a Edward

Todos nos sorriamos ao ouvir Alex despertando, ele sempre acordava agitado quando dormia todas as noites seguidas, mas dessa vez ele despertou e descia vagarosamente, fiquei preocupada com ele por sua natureza inconstante, eu tenho medo que ele cresça rápido demais, não que isso o prejudique, Edward e Carlise sempre pesquisam para compreenderem melhor sua condição. Olhei para Edward ainda em seus braços e ele já sabia o que pensava mesmo sem ler meus pensamentos, acariciando meu rosto disse

_ Ele esta bem meu amor, só esta um pouco cansado ainda.

_ É normal Bella, faz tempo que ele não desenvolve esse lado- disse Carlise, eu olhei para ele que sorriu para mim. Eu concordei com ele, claro, me senti mais calma em relação a isso.

_ Oi meu amor!- disse quando Alex entrou na sala

_ Oi mamãe- ele caminhou até o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado, não muito próximo- _ Oi gente! – ele disse olhando para todos que olharam pra ele sorrindo o cumprimentando. Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei como ele estava sonolento não disse nada sobre isso

_ Mãe...- ele ia dizendo em meus braços

_ Já sei Alex, o café da manhã né filho

_ Ué eu pensei que só o papai lia os meus pensamentos- disse olhando pra mim desconfiado, todos sorriram

_ É que eu conheço o meu bebê- eu disse beijando seu rosto

_ Manhê!- Alex reclamou por eu tê-lo chamado de bebê

_Eu vou trazer filho. – eu saí para cozinha e pude ouvi-los na sala

_ E aí Alex o que você acha de jogar lá fora mais tarde?

_ Eu quer sim tio, agente podia ir mais longe dessa vez né! hein pai? Agente pode?

O Alex é como o seu tio Emmett, detesta essas caças que ele julga monótonas e agora que é muito veloz, que explorar tudo e passear por aí

_ Bom! mas vocês não vão a lugar algum agora porque o Alex vai descansar mais um pouco- Alice disse

_ Eu não vou dormir mais não tia!

Entrei na sala com o café da manhã do Alex

_ Aqui filho- coloquei na mesinha na frente do sofá onde ele estava. Alex comeu e falava entre a refeição

_ Vô você vai também né, você pode ir? Agente podia brincar lá na floresta né!

_ Infelizmente eu não posso Alex, vou para o hospital daqui a pouco, mas agente pode ir outra hora, eu quero ver você correr lá

Sentei-me ao lado de Alex, a tv estava ligada. Alex terminou de comer, pegou o controle e colocou em um desenho, se acomodou no sofá deitando-se.

_ Então agente vai outro dia né vô? Tá bom?

_ Claro Alex

_ Mas tem que ser logo viu, você tem trabalhado muito e nem sai comigo mais!

_ Alex! Filho- eu o repreendi

_ É verdade, eu também acho Carlise, você tem trabalhado muito, meu bem- Esme disse sentada ao seu lado, ele a abraçou

Eu fiquei ao lado de Alex acariciando seus cabelos, ele ficou olhando para tv e adormeceu em poucos minutos, não sei se o meu contato o influenciou

_ Não falei!- Alice disse satisfeita, Edward sorriu pra mim depois de olhar para o Alex levantando –se para leva-lo para seu quarto

_ Ele só vai dormiu um hora Edward- Alice disse enquanto Edward se inclinava para pegá-lo, e o levou

_ Bom, eu vou para o hospital- Carlise disse se levantando

_ Eu te acompanho até a porta amor- Esme saiu com ele

Edward desceu as escadas, Jasper e Emmett o convidaram para assistirem a um jogo que ia começar

_ Podem fazer isso mesmo, nos vamos sair, fazer algo tipicamente feminino- disse Alce

_ Alice! Compras?- eu perguntei com desconforto, Edward sorriu de minha expressão

_ Não Bella! Não são compras, mas não teria problema nenhum você sair pra gastar um pouco o dinheiro do seu marido, como você não compra nada o Edward tá cada vez mais rico, você pode querida!

_ Ela sabe disso, não é amor? – Edward disse sentado ao meu lado e me abraçou

_ Eu não preciso de nada- eu disse indiferente, ele acariciou o meu rosto fazendo com que eu virasse para olhá-lo e me beijou

_ E o que vocês vão fazer?

_ Eu acabei de falar que é algo tipicamente feminino Emmett

_ Esme, nós vamos sai!- Alice disse enquanto ela entrava- _ Vamos todas só as mulheres, uma caça feminina tudo bem?

_ Claro querida!

_ Então vamos!

Despedi-me de Edward o beijando e saímos todas, atravessamos a floresta e nos distanciamos bastante caçamos alguns animais,agente se divertiu muito, conversamos muito. Esme comentou seu desconforto por Carlise trabalhar tanto, Alice e Rose comentaram as brincadeiras de lutas constantes e irritantes de Emmett e Jasper. Quando as duas olharam pra mim comentando o som de ontem a noite e a queda de Edward sorrindo sutilmente eu nada disse, teria corrado horrivelmente se a minha atual natureza permitisse. Fomos até a praia, apreciando a paisagem até percebermos o entardecer.

Quando voltamos estavam todos na sala, Carlise já estava em casa e Alex brincava correndo com seu carrinho

_ Oi mamãe! Alex gritou quando nos viu entrar

_ Até que em fim chegaram- Emmett disse caminhando em direção a Rose

_ Vou trocar de roupa, com licença pessoa- disse Alice- _ E boa noite a todos. – Jasper a seguiu e se retiraram, Rose subiu as escadas com Emmett, Esme e Carlise foram para o escritório, ela queria falar com ele sobre o seu trabalho.

Sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Edward

_ Oi meu amor!- Edward me abraçou e acariciando meu rosto me beijou

_ Ô mãe!- Alex gritou correndo e ficou em pé na nossa frente- _ Aonde você foi? Você demorou muito sabia? Eu já to acordado a um tempão e já escureceu viu!- eu sorri olhando pra ele

_ Nós passeamos bastante filho por vários lugares

_ Mas onde?

_ Bom! agente foi a praia também!

_ Na praia é? Que legal! Agente podia ir lá um dia né? Só nós três né!

_ Claro filho!- eu disse sorrindo, Alex ficou muito feliz com a idéia sorrindo para mim

Ficamos os três na sala conversando, brincando e assistindo tv até o Alex adormecer.

Assim se passaram dias. O Alex anda estava instável, não dormia todas as noites seguidas mas passava algum tempo no seu quarto quando se sentia cansado

...

_ Cadê o Alex- Rose perguntou entrando na sala com Emmett

_ Ele está no quarto dele- Edward respondeu

_ Bom, nós vamos caçar- Emmett disse

_ Voltamos logo- Rose disse

Ficamos nós dois na sala, Alice e Jasper não desceram, ainda é cedo. Esme e Carlise estão no escritório

_Bom dia!- Alex desceu correndo e pulou no sofá

_ Filho, você vai acabar quebrando outro sofá desse jeito- eu disse. Ele pulou no chão e correu dando voltas pela sala, ficou atrás do sofá e ia pular nas costas de Edward quando ele se virou e pegou o Alex se levantando, os dois riram com a brincadeira

_ Aaaa pai, assim não vale, você sabia o que eu ia fazer porque você fica lendo meus pensamentos-

_ Não é só por isso filho você sabe!- Edward disse colocando ele no chão- _ Não se pega um vampiro de surpresa né garoto!- Alex sorriu pra ele

_ Tá bom pai, eu sei! _ Eu vou brincar lá fora viu!- ele disse e correu saindo de casa

Edward sentou-se novamente ao meu lado me abraçando. Nós ficamos assim por um bom tempo, Edward queria assistir a um filme insuportável de luta, eu não prestei muita atenção, me virei e beijei seu rosto, ele olhou pra mim sorrindo e me beijou apertando meu corpo ao seu, deixei seus lábios e beijei todo o seu rosto _ Esse filme é uma chatice- eu disse entre os beijos que distribuía pelo seu rosto enquanto ele sorria. Edward acariciou meu rosto

_ Eu te adoro sabia? Disse sorrindo mas eu fiquei seria

_ O que foi?

_Eu não... eu não ouço o Alex você...

_ Eu não ouço os pensamentos dele- Edward me interrompeu e disse se levantando, ficou serio com se procurasse o Alex mentalmente, me levantei junto com ele e caminhamos para fora

_ Alex! Eu gritei o chamando

Edward se distanciou de mim e correu pelas proximidades as casa, Jasper e Alice saíram

_ Bella! Onde está o Alex?

_ Eu não sei, você vê alguma coisa?

_ Eu não vejo nada, você sabe que eu não consigo ter muitas visões com ele, é tudo muito embaçado

_ O que ouve? – Esme disse saindo com Carlise

_ Ele não esta por aqui!- Edward disse ao chegar perto de mim

_ Pra onde ele pode ter ido?- Esme disse

_ Eu não sei mas, ele sabe que não pode sair sozinho, ele não iria sair sem nos dizer nada

_ Ele deve estar brincando por aí, esse pestinha é muito esperto Bella!- Jasper disse

_ Eu sei mais, de qualquer maneira...

_ Vamos procurá-lo então, Carlise- Esme disse se virando pra ele

_ Vou ligar pra Rose e Emmett, eles estão na floresta, talvez tenham visto ele- Alice disse e ficou falando ao celular

_ Edward vamos nos separar- Carlise disse

_ Eles não o viram e também não o rastrearam por lá, vão procurá-lo pela floresta, alguém tem que ficar aqui, caso ele volte!- Alice disse

_ Bella...

_ Não Edward, eu vou procurá-lo

_ Eu fico, vão logo, me mantenham informada- disse Esme

_ Eu vou para o norte, Alice e Jasper, vocês vão para o leste, Rose e Emmett estão á oeste certo?- Carlise disse

_ Estão. – Alice disse

_ Ok. Então vamos. Eu te ligo amor!- Carlise disse a Esme e saímos todos

Nós o procuramos por toda a parte, por toda a cidade também. Já se passou duas horas e nada do meu filho, nenhum sinal dele em lugar algum. Eu estou muito nervosa e muito preocupada com ele. Nós mantemos contato com os outros, voltamos para casa para nos encontrar e discutir o que fazer,. Esme já estava esperando do lado de fora, até todos chegarem.

Assim que Jasper nos viu ele parou, com Alice ao seu lado, ela colocou a mão em seu rosto

_ Acalme-se Bella!- Jasper disse- _ Você esta muito nervosa, eu estou tentando te acalmar mas...

_ Eu não quero me acalmar, eu quero ver o Alex- eu quase gritei, Edward me abraçou tão serio quanto eu- _ Nós vamos encontrá-lo meu amor!- ele disse


	9. Chapter 9

Edward me abraçava tentando me acalmar, mas eu sabia que ele estava tão preocupado quanto eu, Carlisle estava serio ao lado de Esme, Rose e Emmett chegaram

_ Nada do garoto!- Emmett disse serio, o que me preocupou mais ainda, ele é o primeiro a descontrair em situações como esta

_ Nós achamos rastros de um vampiro á oeste, mas nenhum sinal do Alex- Rose disse

_ Ó Edward, o que nós vamos fazer?!- eu disse o abraçando mais forte colando nossos corpos, eu sentia uma dor terrível, não consigo suportar a idéia de meu filho em perigo e não saber o que aconteceu com ele- _ Eu não vou agüentar amor, eu não vou suportar se alguma coisa acontecer com ele eu...

_ Nós vamos encontrá-lo amor! Nós vamos encontrá-lo!- Edward me interrompeu com um tom serio, concentrado, me abraçando com força unindo nossa dor em uma só, eu pude sentir seu medo, sua angustia, Edward estava tão preocupado quanto eu é claro, e mesmo assim tentava me acalmar. Eu me senti culpada por não ser forte o suficiente para manter o controle de minhas emoções fazendo com que ele ficasse mais angustiado.

_ Me desculpe meu amor, eu não queria dizer isso é que eu...

_ Tudo bem meu amor- Edward disse afagando minhas costas- _ Ele vai ficar bem, Alex é esperto

_ Os rastros dele se perdem na clareira, ele deve ter ido pra lá assim que saiu- Jasper disse

_ Acalmem-se vocês dois! Vamos pensar, por onde ele pode ter ido- Alice disse

_ Gente! Ele é só um garoto, provavelmente deve ser uma travessura- Emmett disse

_ Ele não mencionou nada? Alguma coisa? Algum lugar?

_ A praia!- eu disse olhando para Edward

_ Nós fomos á todas as praias- Alice disse

_ALEX!- Edward disse, todos olhamos pra ele- _ Eu ouço os pensamentos dele, ele está correndo, esta vindo pra casa!

_ Como ele esta Edward? Como ele está? Ele está bem?- eu disse

_ Ele está bem meu amor!- ele disse ainda serio

_ Mãe! Pai!

_ Alex!- eu disse ao vê-lo, ele correu se aproximando, me abaixei e o abracei

_ Meu filho! Onde você esteve Alex? Você esta bem meu filho?

_ Mãe eu...

_ Alex você esta bem?- olhei para ele, ainda em meus braços, com as mãos em seu rostinho

_ Eu tô bem mãe, eu tô!- ele respondeu observando a minha expressão e colocou a mão no meu rosto

_ Mãe...

_ Alex porque você saiu sem nos dizer nada filho, não faça isso nunca! nunca! nunca mais ouviu!- eu disse e o abracei

_ Mãe, não fica triste-ele disse angustiado olhando pra mim, com a mão no meu rosto- _ Por favor mamãe não fica triste, eu estou bem!- ele disse e eu o abracei novamente

_ A sua mãe não estava triste Alex, ela estava nervosa e angustiada, embora esses sentimentos podem trazer a tristeza. Mas isso...

_ Jasper!- Alice o interrompeu com sinal de negativa mas sorrindo, Jasper sempre explica as constatações das emoções

_ Onde você esteve Alex- Carlisle perguntou

_ Aprontando né Alex? Eu sabia que você ...- Emmett disse

_ Não tio, eu não...

_ Nós vamos entrar e você vai contar para todos onde esteve!- Edward disse se abaixou e pegou o Alex no colo, eu me levantei e ficamos próximos os três, Edward olhou pra ele serio

_ Você tem idéia do quanto isso poderia ter sido perigoso!

_ Pai, eu...

_ Alex você esta bem?- eu disse colocando a mão em seu rosto

_Eu estou bem mãe, esta tudo bem!

_ Que bom, porque você esta de castigo! Uma semana, você não vai mais sair. Nada de brincar na floresta!

_ Mas mãe...

_ Duas semanas!

_Mãe...

_ Ou você prefere pra sempre!

_ Não, duas semanas tá bom!- ele disse abraçando o Edward, escondendo seu rostinho atrás dele

_Espere só até sua mãe saber de tudo! Edward disse o abraçando

...

Alex nos contou que foi até a clareira, ele sabe que não tem permissão pra isso e sabe também que até certa distância seu pai não pode ler seus pensamentos

_ Então eu estava brincando lá na clareira e escutei alguém se aproximando, eu fiquei longe mas vi um vampiro lá, ele aspirou o ar com o se tivesse caçando, aí eu soube que ele estava sentindo meu cheiro né, porque eu tenho um lado humano também. Ele não é como nós gente, ele é mau, ele faz mal as pessoas. Eu tinha que sair de lá gente, por isso eu corri, eu corri pra muito longe, de repente eu vi um lobo enorme saindo de trás das arvores, eu vi ele correndo atrás do vampiro. Outro apareceu, eu pensei que ele ia me atacar, mas ele se afastou e de repente era humano...

E assim o Alex nos contou tudo, o lobo que se transformou em humano, provavelmente Jacob, falou com ele, mas ele não confiou em correu pra casa

_ Então foi isso que aconteceu gente! Eu não ia confiar num transmorfo né, ai eu corri pra casa porque o vampiro mau já estava bem longe, mas eu não sei se o outro lobo o pegou não. O lobo que falou comigo, disse que conhecia vocês- Alex disse olhando pra Edward e eu- _ Ele disse que vai vir aqui amanhã!

O Alex não poderia se lembrar de Jacob porque eles mal se viram quando ele era um bebê, mas ele sabe tudo sobre os lobos e os Volturi. Nós sempre contamos tudo pra que ele saiba dos perigos, Edward acha importante que ele seja bem informado sobre tudo, Alice adora contar historias pra ele, que sempre foi muito curioso sobre o passado de todos da família.

...

_ Você nos assustou muito hoje filho!- eu disse sentada do seu lado, Alex estava deitada na sua cama e Edward em pé do meu lado

_ Eu sei, me desculpem- ele disse sonolento

_ E isso significa?- Edward disse

_ Que eu não vou fazer isso de novo!

_ Tudo bem meu amor, agora durma- eu disse e beijei sua testa

_ Pai...

_ Nós não vamos falar sobre isso agora Alex. Boa noite filho!

_ Boa noite pai!

Saímos do quarto dele...

_ O que ele queria Edward?

_Ele quer que eu fale com você pra que ele não fique de castigo!- Edward disse com um meio-sorriso e me abraçou- _ De qualquer forma, ele não pode sair por enquanto, pela sua segurança.

Nós descemos e ficamos todos conversando durante toda a noite sobre a situação, provavelmente se um vampiro ainda estivesse na região teríamos que tomar alguma providência.


	10. Chapter 10

Pela manhã estávamos Edward e eu na sala quando ouvimos alguém bater na porta, claro que já sabíamos quem era pelo cheiro horrível, Jacob. Edward foi abrir

_ Edward!- Jacob o cumprimentou

_ Jacob! Entre!- ambos estavam sérios

_ Bella!

_ Oi Jake! Quanto tempo! – eu disse e ele me abraçou, retribui o abraço, assim que entramos ouvimos um som no andar de cima, me aproximei de Edward que me abraçou pela cintura, eu olhei pra ele sorrindo

_ Alex acordou!- eu disse

_ Seu filho dorme Bella? Quem diria vampiros com um filho que dorme!-

_ É Jake, e mesmo assim ele ainda consegue aprontar muito- eu disse sorrindo pra ele

Ouvimos Alex acordar, sua voz baixa quando disse "_ Que cheiro ruim!"- nós rimos, ele desceu as escadas correndo chamando o Edward

_ Pai...- assim que ele viu Jake ele parou

_ Pai o homem-lobo- correu e ficou perto do Edward, eu me aproximei de Jake

_ Jake, não sei se ele se apresentou ontem, esse é o Alex, meu bebê- eu disse sorrindo pra ele

_Pai- ele disse puxando a mão do Edward- _ Olha a mamãe, porque ela esta falando assim com o lobo? A mamãe tá louca?

_ Alex! Não fale assim da sua mãe filho- Edward o repreendeu mas o pegou no colo- _ Está tudo bem filho!

_ Alex, eu já te falei sobre os Quileutes, o Jake é amigo da mamãe!

_ Eu sei mas a tia Alice e o tio Emmett disseram que...

_ A sua tia Alice adora contar historias e o seu tio Emmett é um exagerado! O Jake é meu amigo filho, desde que a mamãe era humana, vem aqui cumprimentar o Jake – eu disse e ele olhou pro Edward ainda no colo dele, Edward sorriu pra ele e o colocou no chão

_ Mas gente! Vocês não estão sentindo esse cheiro ruim não! – Alex disse, nesse momento todos entraram na sala e sorriam

_ Não seja grosseiro filho, você não é mal educado!- eu disse pegando sua mão ,ele ficou perto de mim, olhou pro Jake e estendeu a mão

_ Oi!ele disse, Jacob pegou a mão dele o cumprimentando

_ Oi Alex!- Jacob disse sorrindo- _ Você é muito inteligente, você estava certo, não se deve falar com estranhos mesmo né!

_ Eu já tinha saído sem avisar, se eu falasse com você eu tava ferrado!- Jake sorriu- _ Eu já to de castigo!- ele disse olhando pra mim fingindo uma carinha de inocente

_ Cara! Eu já tinha ouvido falar de vocês mas quando você se transformou foi incrível! Alex disse e Jacob sorria

Jacob cumprimentou á todos e nos sentamos, ele nos contou que o outro Sam era o lobo que perseguiu o vampiro mas não o matou, ele fugiu pelas águas na praia. Eles iriam fazer suas rondas sempre, caso o vampiro voltasse.

_ Nós também vamos tomar precauções Jacob, obrigado por ter vindo nos esclarecer- Carlisle disse- Jacob se despediu de todos e saiu, eu o acompanhei

_ Tchau Alex! Jake disse sorrindo pra ele

_ Tchau lobo- Alex gritou

Ficamos lá fora conversando Jake e eu. Nós nos comunicávamos ás vezes mas na verdade eu não sabia muito sobre a vida dele. Alex gostou do Jake, acho que os dois se deram bem, enquanto conversávamos do lado de fora ouvimos ele dizer "_ Pai, a mamãe tá lá fora sozinha conversando com o lobo! Como é que você deixa?" Todos riram lá dentro

_ Alex! – eu disse sorrindo

_ Ele se parece com você Bella!- Jake disse sorrindo- _ Ele é muito esperto também

_ Obrigada Jake!

_ Senti sua falta Bella

_ Ó Jake também senti sua falta!- eu disse o abraçando e ouvimos um rosnado lá dentro, sorri, porque era o Alex

_ Parece que eu tenho um garotinho ciumento aqui!

_É Bella, eu sei como é!- Jake disse sorrindo, eu já sabia que ele tinha se casado mais ele me contou que tinha uma garotinha linda, sorri com a notícia e fiquei feliz por ele, nos despedimos

...

O Alex corria pela casa toda, impaciente só porque não pode sair, não parou de falar nem um minuto, ficou super agitado

_ Vovô...

_ Sinto muito Alex- Carlisle disse- _ Eu não vou falar com sua mãe pra você sai

_ Até você vô!- todos sorriram

_ Alex, deixa de ser exagerado filho! – eu disse.

O Alex saia só pra caçar, mas não tinha permissão pra ficar brincando na floresta, estava tão agitado com isso que ficou três noites sem dormir, ele não deixava ninguém empaz, toda hora inventava alguma coisa pra fazer que envolvia á todos, e é claro, sempre interrompendo Edward e eu, nós não ficamos nem um minuto sozinhos

...

_Edward, nós não podemos...- ele me beijou antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sorri em seus lábios enquanto ele me apertava em seus braços.

_Edward!- eu disse enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço- _ Nós não podemos!- voltou a me beijar intenso, colando nossos corpos, o abracei forte entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo rijo junto ao meu, sua língua feroz na minha, em um beijo ardente, Edward estava sem camisa, nós estávamos no quarto. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas nuas enquanto me abraçava forte como se ainda existisse algum espaço entre nós, colocou as mãos por baixo de minha blusa, eu não pude resistir, não com aquelas mãos possessivas no meu corpo, aquilo era coerção, eu tinha que sair dali mas só conseguia o agarrar com a mesma necessidade

_ Edward- eu disse quando ele voltou a me beijar no pescoço, me inclinei pra trás arfante- _ Temos que ficar de olho no Alex!- ele me beijou novamente, com um movimento rápido, me afastei dele e corri até a porta, sorri pra ele

_ Deixa eu ir antes que o Alex nos pegue aqui!

_ Bella!- _ Quem esta de castigo, Alex ou eu?- ele disse frustrado com aquela voz sedutora, eu sorri e sai

_ Definitivamente sou eu!- ele disse intenso, sorri caminhando até a sala, sai querendo muito ficar lá com ele

_ Aaa mãe, eu já estava indo chamar vocês! Cadê o papai? O tio Emmett e eu vamos brincar de luta e vocês todos vão ficar vendo quem ganha viu!

_ Não! Vocês não vão brincar disso não! Pode esquecer!

_ Manhê! – ele reclamou mas obedeceu

_ Tá bom! agente pode tocar piano então! Cadê o papai?

_ Oi filho!- Edward apareceu a sala, os dois ficaram tocando piano por um bom tempo até ele inventar outra coisa. Ele jogou xadrez com o avô, brincou de carrinho e até de bola ele voltou a brincar dentro de casa, jogando com Emmett e Jasper, enfim, ima verdadeira bagunça, só sossegava quando ficávamos na sala assistindo tv e ele comia alguma coisa, durante as noites ficávamos só nós três.

**Gente a fic nao mereci nenhum comentario? nem eu? :( ninguem gostou?**


	11. Chapter 11

_ Bella! Você esta me provocando amor!

_ Eu não quero provocar ninguém Edward, eu só estou trocando de roupa- disse sorrindo, fiquei só de lingerie no closed, ele na porta me observando

_ Edward!- disse quando ele me abraçou por trás, se inclinou aspirando em meu pescoço, suas mãos envolvendo minha cintura, arfei

_ Não faz assim amor! -disse, meus olhos fechados

_Porque não?- ele sussurrou sua voz grave em meu ouvido, me apertando em seus braços, me virei em um movimento rápido e o envolvi em meus braços enquanto o beijava. Me perdi no sabor de seus lábios em um beijo profundo, suas caricias pelo meu corpo. Apertou minha cintura me levantando, com o impulso, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas, Edward caminhou até a cama, não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, se inclinou deitando-se sobre mim, arfei com a sensação de ter seu corpo sobre o meu, desceu beijando meu queixo, pescoço, gemi de excitação, com a mão em seus cabelos o puxei pra mim o beijando intensamente. Seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos deslizando em meu corpo, tocando meus seios, minhas pernas.

Edward pressionando seu corpo ao meu com ansiedade, minhas mãos em suas costas, estava em êxtase, quando ouvimos em som, não queria parar de beijá-lo mas parei, arfante, o apertei em meus braços

_ Mãe! Pai!- ouvimos Alex e seus passos subindo as escadas-, Edward acariciou meu rosto, o abracei forte sentindo seu corpo sobre o meu, ele arfou frustrado

_ Vá!- eu disse e isso soou no seu ouvido-_ Eu vou me vestir!- nos separamos com dificuldade depois de um beijo suave. Edward desceu me vesti e fui até a sala

...

Estávamos todos na sala

_ Eu vou brincar lá fora, vamos Alex? Ah é mesmo, você não pode ir né! Quem manda aprontar né- Emmett disse provocando

_ Não tio eu não aprontei não eu...

_ Tá de castigo! Tá de castigo!- brincando com ele

_ Para tio!- Alex disse nervoso, mas o Emmett continuou "tá de castigo, tá de castigo"

_ Para!- Alex gritou

_ Me faz parar bobão!- Emmett disse sorrindo, Alex pulou nele e os dois rolaram no chão da sala

_ Parem! Alex!- eu disse mas os dois continuaram a rolar pelo chão

_ Emmett!- Esme disse e ele parou mas Alex continuou atacando ele

_ Alex!- eu o repreendi e ele parou- _ Filho, pare com isso, você sabe que eu não gosto dessa brincadeira de luta.

_ Manhê! Foi o tio Emmett que começou- ele disse e o Emmett ficou rindo dele

_ Emmett, pare de provocar o Alex, já é muito difícil pra ele ficar só aqui em casa- Esme disse pra ele

_Eu só tô distraindo o garoto!- Emmett que disse se levantando, o Alex correu e ficou na minha frente, eu estava sentada no sofá, Edward entrou na sala e se sentou do meu lado

_ Mãe! por favor, deixa eu sair, eu já tô em casa á muito tempo! Vai deixa!- Eu não disse nada, Edward respondeu

_ Alex você só esta á quatro dias sem sair de casa,não encare isso como um castigo filho, você não pode sair mas é para o seu bem.

_Mas até quando paiiiê, eu não tô agüentando mais!- ele disse gritando

_ Alex!- eu gritei com ele- _ Não fale assim com seu pai!

_ Tá bom!, tá bom! Desculpa pai, mas vamos sair por favor, se não eu vou ficar louco- todos riram dele

_ Alex não seja dramático filho!- eu disse o abraçando

_ Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, vamos à praia vai! Você prometeu lembra?

_ É claro que eu lembro filho. Esta bem meu amor, vamos á praia tá!- eu disse e beijei seu rosto

COMENTEMMMMMMMM!


	12. Chapter 12

_ Edward, eu te amo amor!- sorri, ele estava chateado, me abraçou beijando meu pescoço

_Edward, nós não podemos, você sabe que eu não quero que seja assim amor

_ Eu sei?- perguntou me olhando com as mãos em minha cintura me apertando contra ele, sorri e o beijei suavemente nos lábios

_E agora, acredita?- disse olhando pra ele que fez sinal de não com a cabeça, o beijei novamente, rapidamente

_ E agora?- disse, Edward me beijou, o envolvi em meus braços, minhas mãos em seus cabelos e nos beijamos intensamente, eu o queria demais. Sentir sua pele tão próxima a minha, seu cheiro, me enlouquecia, suas mãos em meu corpo, Edward beijou meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu ombro abaixando a alça do meu vestido

_ Edward!- eu disse seu nome em um suspiro, arfante, o abracei mais forte o beijando. Antes que pudesse perceber já estávamos em um sofá que havia em nosso quarto. Sobre ele com a as pernas envolta de seu corpo, suas mãos em minha cintura, me movia sentindo seu corpo sob o meu, me agarrei a ele cada vez mais, suas mãos em meus cabelos nos guiando em um beijo intenso. Sentir suas mãos em meu corpo era o frenesi, perdi completamente a razão em seus braços, precisava senti-lo completamente em mim, já não conseguia me separar dele

_ Paaaaaaaaai!

Me apertei a ele o abraçando forte e suspirei, não queria deixá-lo, estava tão envolvida com nosso momento que não percebi a aproximação do Alex, acredito que com Edward ocorreu o mesmo, me abraçou com as mãos em minhas costas, seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, acho que ele esperava uma reação minha parte mais eu nada fiz, ele se levantou e eu não me separei dele, fiquei em seu colo com as pernas envolta de sua cintura e ele me abraçou forte beijando meu ombro, desci lentamente minhas pernas até meus pés tocarem o chão.

_ A culpa é sua!- disse, meu rosto em seu peito, envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e o beijei

_ Pai!- Alex entrou sorrindo nos interrompendo

_ Vamos logo gente!Que horas nós vamos sair? Mãe, faz alguma coisa pra eu comer!

...

_ Alex, vem aqui filho!-

_ Oi mãe- ele se aproximou, eu me abaixei com um guardanapo e limpei seu rostinho

_ Nossa filho, todo sujo, você se suja muito quando se alimenta com comida humana, muito mais do que caçando! Como pode! - eu disse sorrindo e ele retribuiu sorrindo pra mim

_ Manhêee!- ele reclamou enquanto eu arrumava sua roupinha- _ Já tá bom!

_ Tá bom Alex, pronto- disse e beijei seu rosto- _esta lindo bebê!

_ Manhê! – ele disse, sorri e o abracei

_ Vamos logo mãe!

_ Nós já vamos apressadinho!- eu disse sorrindo, Alex esta muito agitado pra passear um pouco

Nós fomos de carro, só nós três como ele queria, o dia estava úmido e nublado, quando chegamos á praia havia algumas pessoas o que me deixou um pouco apreensiva, o Alex não pode ter contato com humanos pro enquanto

_ Alex, tome cuidado filho!- Edward disse, o Alex olhou pra ele chateado

_ Eu sei que você já esta cansado de ouvir isso mas vale reforçar- Edward disse sorrindo pra ele

O Alex correu um pouco em velocidade humana, claro, ele sabe muito bem se comportar em publico, ficou um pouco distante de nós, observei ele se aproximando de algumas pessoas e logo começou a conversar com algumas crianças de seu tamanho, isso me preocupou muito, da ultima vez que saímos em publico com ele as pessoas se aproximaram muito eufóricas

_ Está tudo bem amor!- Edward disse sorrindo - _ Eu já verifiquei!- ele falava em ter lido pensamentos

_ O que é tão engraçado?- perguntei

_ As garotas já estão achando seu filho muito bonito!- sorri

_ E ele é- eu disse o abraçando- _ Muito bonito como o pai! Mas espero que as maiores- disse olhando pra algumas mães um pouco distantes- _ Não estejam tendo pensamentos libertinosos com o MEU marido!- elas não paravam de olhar pra ele, e eu não gostei nada disso

_ Não seja absurda amor!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Sei... absurda, como eu já disse, não preciso ler mentes pra saber o que aquele olhar significa!- fiquei chateada, tenho certeza que elas estão pensando algo sobre ele, Edward sorriu e me beijou

Nos- sentamos sob uma arvore e eu fiquei em seus braços olhando para o Alex. Em pouco tempo muitas crianças, "a maioria meninas" se juntaram á ele, eu sei que ele sabe se controlar muito bem por ser meio-humano mesmo assim seu lado vampirico não consegue coagir tanto os humanos, ele se aproximam deslumbrados com a beleza dele. Olhei para o Edward, muito preocupada na verdade, se os Volturi soubessem disso não sei o que seriam capazes de fazer eles foram incisivos quando ao Alex se relacionar com humanos, pelo menos até seu crescimento

_ É melhor nós irmos!- Edward disse, Alex se aproximou, não estava muito longe, ele olhou pra nós e eu o chamei

_ Mas já mãe, ainda não, nos acabamos de chegar e ...

_ Nós já vamos Alex!- Edward disse e ele obedeceu, nos levantamos e seguimos até o carro, o tempo estava ficando cada vez mais nublado por isso as outras crianças já estavam de partida

_ Tchau Alex!- ouvimos em coro e segundos antes Edward já sorria nos viramos e varias crianças acenaram pra ele, as meninas sorriam empolgadas, uma garotinha linda correu em nossa direção se atirou sobre o Alex e o beijou no rosto

_ Tchau Alex!- ela disse e sorriu pra ele- _ Fala pra sua mãe levar você no parque amanhã!- ela sorriu e saiu correndo, olhei pra Edward e sorri, Alex passou a mão no rosto limpando

_ Eca! Que menina doida!- ele disse e nos sorrimos

Fiquei feliz por ela me ver como mãe do Alex, pois as crianças não percebem detalhes com a nossa idade. E ao mesmo tempo me senti mal pelo seu pedido, espero que Alex não fique desapontado mais não poderá mais sair

...

_ Vamos caçar gente- Alex disse assim que Edward parou o carro, nos saímos e o ele correu pra dentro- _ Eu vou falar que nos estamos indo

Nós ficamos na garagem esperando por ele, Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu, ele estava encostado no carro, me aproximei devagar e parei na sua frente, quando ia seguir mais um passo que nos separava Edward me puxou num átimo me envolvendo pela cintura e nossos corpos se chocaram fortemente, sorri alto com seu movimento rápido, Edward desceu seu rosto ao meu pescoço aspirando enquanto o abraçava, senti seus lábios em minha pele em beijos urgentes traçando um caminho até meu rosto e eu já estava arfante com seu toque, nos beijamos longamente, seu hálito doce me contagiava, num beijo intenso, nossas línguas traçavam um dança sensual me fazendo o agarrar cada vez mais, minhas mãos em suas costas, em seus cabelos.

_ Paaaaai ! – Alex gritou e ainda dentro de casa podíamos ouvi-lo correndo pra fora

Eu o abracei encostando a cabeça em seu ombro

_ Pai ... o vovô que falar com você lá dentro

_ Eu vou falar com ele- Edward disse olhando pra mim, com as mãos em minha cintura

_ Esta bem, nós vamos indo então!-

_Estarei logo atrás de vocês- beijou-me na testa se afastou

_ Edward!- disse segurando sua mão, ele se virou olhando pra mim- _ Eu te amo!- não sei por que, senti que precisava dizer-lhe, Edward se aproximou, com a mão em meu rosto a outra envolvendo meu corpo, me beijou suavemente

_ Eu te amo!- ele disse acariciando meu rosto se inclinou selando nossos lábios e se afastou entrando na casa

_ Vamos mãe!- Alex disse correndo, me aproximei e corremos um pouco, quando chegamos ao sul da floresta andamos em velocidade humana

_ Eu chamei o tio Emmett e o vovô também!- _ Nós vamos esperar o papai?

_ Enquanto isso porque você não me diz o que senti!- sorri pra ele, Alex inalou o ar sentido o aroma da brisa

_ Alguns animais, onças, ao norte

_ Muito bem filho!- eu disse sorrindo me abaixei e beijei seu rosto, ele sorriu satisfeito

_ Mas você se esqueceu dos animais á oeste

_ A mãe agente iria atrás desses, não cheiram tão bem!- sorri como que ele disse

_ Herbívoros filho, se alimentam de folhas

_ Não é tão bom – ele disse e eu sorri, caminhamos em direção ao norte tranquilamente até eu sentir um cheiro estranho e parei

_ Então mãe, ai quando eles forem eu posso ir também? Hein mãe, eu não to de castigo mais não né?

_ Mãe, mãe, manhê!- eu não estava prestando atenção nele, depois o Alex ficou quietinho, deve ter percebido também. Um vampiro desconhecido se aproximava

_ É ele mãe, ele que eu vi!- disse ao me lado

_ Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

_ Nunca pensei encontrar uma vampira tão perfeita- ele disse se aproximando

_ Fica longe da minha mãe

_ Filho!- eu disse ficando um passo á sua frente, o mantendo atrás de mim.

_ O que você quer?

_ Quero você?- disse com um sorriso zombeteiro


	13. Chapter 13

_ Nunca pensei encontrar uma vampira tão perfeita- ele disse se aproximando

_ Fica longe da minha mãe

_ Filho!- eu disse ficando um passo á sua frente, o mantendo atrás de mim.

_ O que você quer?

_ Quero você?- disse com um sorriso zombeteiro

Capitulo 13

_ Você não pode caçar nessa região, peço que vá embora!

_ Porque não? Humanos são humanos, em qualquer lugar

_ Mas não caçamos assim aqui seu...

_ Você vem comigo

_ Deixa minha mãe em paz

_ Eu vou chamar o papai- ele disse baixinho atrás de mim, devia estar chamando Edward mentalmente mas nos distanciamos demais, não acredito que poderia ouvi-lo, senti outro vampiro se aproximando

_ Alex, eu quero que você corra filho, e va pra casa entendeu

_ Não eu não vou deixar você mãe

_ Alex, me obedeça filho

_ Mãe...

_ Eu não vou fazer mal ao seu filho!- ele disse se aproximando, sorrindo, parecia que queria me tocar, instintivamente dei um passo para trás com Alex atrás de mim- _ Se você vier comigo porque...

_ Isso esta fora de questão -

_ Venha comigo e ... – ele parou de repente e eu senti o cheiro de lobos, o vampiro desconhecido ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, tentei me afastar com Alex num movimento rápido mas ele cruzou nosso caminho

_ O que e isso?

_ Lobos! – Alex disse-

O vampiro se aproximou novamente enquanto eu recuava e parou, quando olhamos pra o lado dois enormes lobos rosnaram correndo atrás do outro

_O que esta acontecendo aqui?- a voz que mais amo se pronunciou, aquele som que mais amo e reconheceria em qualquer momento.

_ Edward!

_ Pai!

Edward se posicionou em nossa frente, ficando entre nos e o desconhecido, logo em seguida chegaram, Emmett ficando ao meu lado e Carlisle ao lado de Alex. O vampiro correu fugindo, o Emmett começou a sorrir correndo atrás dele e Carlisle o seguiu

_ Edward!-

_ Bella, você esta bem meu amor- disse se aproximando e colocou a mão em meu rosto olhando em meus olhos

_ Estou, estou bem!- coloquei minha mão sobre a ele

_ Alex!- disse olhando pra ele que fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, Edward beijou-me na testa e se afastou

_ Edward... não!- eu não queria que fosse atrás daquele vampiro

_ FIQUEM AQUI!- ele disse serio se afastando, ele já deveria saber que eu não faria isso, não o deixaria sair assim, não sem mim.

Corri atrás dele e sabia que estava errado, expor meu filho a tudo aquilo mais não iria ficar sem ele. Chegamos a uma clareira mais distante onde dois lobos despedaçavam um vampiro arrancando seus membros e já o jogavam em uma fogueira

Emmett lutava com o vampiro que havia nos abordado, sempre sorrindo, aquilo parecia uma grande diversão pra ele, pouco depois Emmett, Edward e Carlisle já tinham o matando também jogando seus membros ao fogo.

...

Estávamos todos em casa _

_ Alice, porque você não viu nada?- Edward perguntou irritado

_ Edward eu...eu não sei, eu ... não estava prestando atenção nisso, não estava olhando para...

_ ALICE, VOCE DEVERIA TER VISTO ISSO!- ele gritou

_ Edward!- disse me aproximando dele que estava em pé, coloquei a mão em seu ombro, ele olhou em meus olhos e eu o abracei, parecia estar se acalmando , suspirou

_ Desculpe Alice! –

_ Tudo bem Edward!

_ Mas porque você esta assim tão nervoso Edward, afinal acabamos com eles não? – Emmett disse divertido

_ Mas será que você não entendeu Emmett? Não sabemos o motivo de estes vampiros aparecerem por aqui!-

_ Mas... você não leu o pensamentos deles Edward?- Rose disse

_ Não deu tempo, Jabob e Sam já haviam matado um deles.- Os Quileutos não deixariam nenhum vampiro se aproximar alem de nós, pelo acordo que temos .

_ E o outro que pegamos...- Emmett disse

_ Estava com tanto medo que não pensava em nada que tivesse relação ou coerência.

_ Pai, você ouviu o que ele falou pra mamãe?- Alex estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Esme.

_ Ouvi- Edward começou a andar de um lado para o outro

_ Ele queria levar a mamãe... ele tentou tocar nela

_ O QUÊ? – Edward gritou nervoso olhei para o Jasper, mas pela sua expressão ele já tentava controlá-lo

_ Edward!- Esme disse

_ ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!- Edward gritou batendo a mão sobre a mesa em sua frente e a quebrou partindo-a ao meio

_ Pai... você quebrou a mesa da vovó!

_ Edward... acalme-se amor, esta tudo bem!- disse me aproximando e o abracei por trás, o envolvi em meus braços, minhas mãos em seu peito, ele pareceu relaxar com meu toque

_ Se fosse eu, você teria brigado, quando eu quebrei o sofá você ...

_ Alex!- eu o interrompi e ele parou

_ Esta tudo bem amor, tudo bem agora.

_ Acabou Edward, não há mais com o que se preocupar filho- Carlisle disse

_ Além do mais, nós demos um jeito neles! – Emmett disse risonho- _ Duvido que alguém mais apareça por aqui!

_ Não acredito que tenham tido algum objetivo ao virem aqui, mas ficarei de olho!- Alice se referia a suas visãos.

Edward me abraçou, acariciei seu rosto

_ Isso tia, isso! Olhe pro futuro!- Alex disse sorrindo e brincando com ela, Alice sorriu pra ele

...

_ Como ele esta Edward? Ele esta bem?- perguntei sentada ao lado de Alex que dormia profundamente em sua cama, passei a mão em seus cabelos e beijei seu rostinho, todos estavam no quarto dele- _ Deve ter sido muito difícil pra ele ter visto tudo isso, ele é só uma criança!

_ Não meu amor ele esta bem!- disse ao meu lado- _ Ele entendeu tudo muito bem, ele já esta crescendo, já é um garoto!

_ NÃO, ELE NÃO É EDWARD, ELE E MEU BEBÊ!- disse nervosa

_ Tudo bem amor, tudo bem, ele sempre vai ser seu bebe!- disse sorrindo

_ Hun! – disse olhando pro Alex, me levantei e Edward me abraçou

_ Ele conseguiu dormir agora porque esta tranqüilo, não se preocupe- beijou-me a testa e sorriu- _ Só ficou chateado porque queria protegê-la amor!

_ É Bella, quando Alex crescer...

Alice ia dizendo mas eu olhei pra ela enfurecida e involuntariamente rosnei pra ela, Edward me apertou em seus braços e todos sorriram

_ Esta bem Bellinha calma!- Alice disse- _ Desculpe, já não esta mais aqui quem falou! - ela disse sorrindo ao lado de Jasper estendendo as mãos em sinal de rendição- _ Já sabemos... ele é seu bebê! – ela disse e todos sorriram


	14. Chapter 14

Pela manhã, todos eles iam sair para caçar, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward e Alex, ele estava muito animado com isso, estava muito cedo e o tempo cada vez mais nublado.

_ Que bom vô, que você vai com a gente, faz tempo que você não vai caçar comigo!- o Carlisle trabalha muito por isso suas caças são curtas. Eles iriam ficar o dia todo fora, só voltariam a noite. Alex estava super empolgado com a caçada.

_ Pegue Alex- Alice entregou para ele um casaco

_ Aaaa não tia pra que isso? Eu não preciso de ...

_ Você é meio-humano também. Esqueceu?

_ Não tia, mas eu...

_ Alex, vista filho, ou você não vai!- peguei a casaco de Alice me abaixei o ajudei a colocar- _ E já sabe hein, obedeça, tome cuidado e ...

_ Fique sempre por perto- ele completou- _Eu já sei, meu Deus! – disse irritado

_ ALEX!- Edward o repreendeu olhando seriamente pra ele

_ Tudo bem- eu disse e o abracei- _Tchau filho, divirta-se!

_ Tchau mãe!- ele disse me abraçando e beijou meu rosto

Todos se despediram, Edward me abraçou, suspirei, meus olhos fechados

_ Vou sentir sua falta- disse o apertando em meus braços com a cabeça em seu ombro suas mãos acariciando minhas costas, realmente não queria me separar dele, parece loucura mais não consigo ficar longe dele, o beijei com fervor, seus lábios me provocavam um desejo imenso, uma profunda necessidade de Edward, minhas mãos circularam seu corpo nos aproximando cada vez mais, suas mãos apertaram meu corpo de encontro ao seu

_ Se você quiser, eu fico!- sussurou em meus lábios, me beijando suavemente

_ Não, prefiro que vá!- disse o abraçando mais forte, suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos

_ Eu te amo!- ele disse beijando meu rosto até meus lábios e o beijei com urgência

_ Calma Bella, o Edward vai voltar!- Emmett disse risonho nos interrompendo, nos despedimos e todos se foram

Assim eles passaram o dia todo fora em mais uma caçada, só os homens. Realmente senti muita falta dele, não sei por que não consigo ficar longe do Edward. Durante todo o dia ficamos em casa, Alice entretida com suas roupas de grifes, Rose nos carros, passou o tempo todo na garagem , Esme esteve na cozinha o dia todo, ela quis fazer suas receitas culinárias e passou a tarde toda lá, sorri com isso, Alex teria muito o que comer, a geladeira estava cheia e ela não parava de cozinhar, quando entrei ela estava em frente ao fogão cantarolando

_ Você acha que ele vai gostar querida?- ela disse sem ao menos olhar pra trás sentindo minha presença, me aproximei ficando ao seu lado

_ É claro que sim Esme, ele adoro a comida da avó!- disse sorrindo, ela adora mimar o Alex, se senti radiante por ser avó

_ Obrigada querida! – ela disse sorrindo e me abraçou

_ Quer ajuda?- perguntei abrindo a geladeira e sorri sutilmente, já não havia mais espaço para se guardar nenhuma sobremesa

_ Não, tudo bem querida, já não temos mais espaço- ela disse e sorrimos juntas

...

Lia alguns livros deitada em minha cama quando ouvi um barulho distante, eles estavam chegando, em poucos segundos Edward entrou pela janela do nosso quarto e eu sorri com isso me lembrando de quantas vezes ele entrava pela janela de meu quarto

_ Edward!

_ Oi amor!- ele disse com um sorriso lindo, não me contive e me joguei em seus braços

_ Saudades?- ele disse sorrindo apertando me em seus braços

_ Muita- disse olhando em seus olhos

_ Eu também, muita- disse sorrindo e nos beijamos, senti falta de seus lábios nos meus, do seu toque, do seu cheiro, de seu corpo junto ao meu, o envolvi em meus braços, nos guiando até a cama o puxando fazendo deitar-se sobre mim e ele o fez de boa vontade, minhas mãos em seus cabelos, seu corpo sobre o meu, suas mãos em meu corpo, arfei sentido seus lábios deixarem os meus, gemi de excitação sentido seus beijos descendo por meu corpo

_ Amor...- disse entre os beijos que distribuía em meu pescoço

_ Hun...- me agarrei a ele o abraçando

_ Eu preciso tomar um banho amor, estava caçando e ...

_ Você esta perfeito pra mim!- o interrompi o beijando com desespero, nossa respiração acelerada , envolvi seu corpo com minhas pernas, arfei sentindo o pressionar seu corpo ao meu

_ Bella!- suspirou beijando-me com urgência, seus lábios devoravam os meus e a sensação me entorpecia

_ Mãe ...mãe...- ouvimos, afastei Edward com a mão em seu peito em um movimento muito rápido e não controlei minha força, o joguei pra longe com meu movimento o lançando contra parede do quarto

_ Desculpe!- sussurrei culpada, olhando para Edward, mas ele sorriu

_ Oi mãe!- entrou correndo

_ Oi bebê!- disse e ele revirou os olhinhos, chateado por chamá-lo de bebê e eu sorri

_ O que é isso?- Alex disse pegando um dos livros que eu estava lendo, que caíram no chão

_Aaaaaaa mãe, não acredito!- disse com um sorriso torto, igual ao pai

_ O que?- perguntei

_ Ooooouu por favor! Quantas vezes você já leu isso? Um bilhão? Um zilhão de vezes? – Alex disse sorrindo levantando o livro e olhando pra capa- _ "O Morro dos ventos uivantes"! pelo amor de Deus- ele disse sorrindo e Edward sorriu junto com ele

_ Eu ... eu não estava lendo- disse um pouco constrangida, eles adoram fazer isso, peguei o livro rapidamente das mãos do Alex - _ Eu ... eu estava arrumando... só isso!- disse me levantando e coloquei o livro em uma prateleira junto a vários outros

_ Tá bom! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo sorrindo

_ Vocês dois estão contra mim?- disse chateada pelos sorrisos peguei outro livro "razão e sensibilidade" que também estava ao chão e o coloquei junto com os outros

_ Aaaa claro que não amor- Edward disse se aproximando, me abraçando por trás enquanto ajeitava os livros chateada

_ Claro que não mãe, mas... ainda bem que chegamos né, pra te livrar dessa tortura, ou do seu caso de obsessão- Alex disse e os dois sorriram mais ainda, me afastei de Edward e me sentei na cama

_ Parem!- disse seria

_ Desculpe amor- Edward disse contendo o sorriso

_ É só brincadeira mãe!- ele disse sorrindo

_ Tá bom... agora deixe de brincadeira e me da um abraço bebê, a mamãe estava com saudades!-

_ Manhê!

_ É meu bebê sim!- disse sorrindo e o puxei pra mim o abraçando - _ Bebê, bebê, bebê...bebê da mamãe!- disse o abraçando e beijando seu rostinho enquanto Edward nos olhava sorrindo


	15. Chapter 15

_ Alex...aonde você pensa que vai?- desceu correndo as escadas, passando pela sala, Edward e eu estávamos sentados em frente a tv

_ Lá fora!- disse ainda correndo passando por nós como um flesh

_ Alex!- disse e ele parou

_ Manhê!

_ Aonde vai ? e fazer o quê?

_ Mãe eu só vou sair um pouco- disse impaciente, olhei para Edward

_ Pode ir!- Edward disse- lhe sorrindo, Alex sorriu em resposta e voltou a correr

_ Até o entardecer!- falei mais alto enquanto ele se distanciava

_ Valeu!- gritou correndo, sorri, mesmo assim fiquei preocupada, não gosto que ele tome o habito de sair sozinho, mas Edward apóia por ele ser um garoto, dizendo que precisa de independência

_ Edward...

_ Ele só quer passear um pouco amor- disse sorrindo, abraçando-me ficamos no sofá por um bom tempo, fiquei em seus braços, o meu espaço favorito, recostei meu rosto em seu peito fechando os olhos, inalando seu cheiro e ele sorriu

...

Horas se passaram, já estava escurecendo e nada do Alex aparecer

_ Edward você...

_ Eu posso ouvi-lo Bella... mas... ele não esta sozinho- disse surpreso mas sorriu sutilmente

_ Edward como assim? Aonde ele esta? Quem esta com ele? vamos! Já esta escuro...

_ Calma amor, ele esta bem ele...

_ Vamos Edward!- disse caminhando saída de casa mesmo sem saber a direção

_ Vamos- disse sorrindo e seguimos o caminho que ele guiou direcionado pelos pensamentos de Alex, quando nos aproximamos senti um cheiro doce muito próximo ao meu filho. Alex estava na praia mais próxima de casa, lá sempre era deserto, humanos não freqüentavam o local e ele tinha permissão pra ir, cada vez mais perto ouvíamos sorrirem. Ao avistarmos, Alex brincava com uma garota do seu tamanho, ela era linda, seus cabelos longos e negros como a noite, sorria contente ao seu lado

_ Filho!

_ Oi mãe, pai!- Alex disse se aproximando

_ Oi! – a garota disse caminhando junto com ele

_ Aaa essa é a Julia!- Alex disse-nos

_ Oi tudo bem?!- ela disse sorrindo pra nós, Edward sorriu- _ A minha mãe não me deixa sair muito e... ele nem sabem que eu estou aqui!- ela disse a ultima parte diminuindo o tom de voz como se contasse um segredo, sorri - _ Daí eu saí e ela nem viu, eu estava passeando na praia e vi o Alex aí...

_ Sua mãe deve estar preocupada querida!- eu disse

_ Eu não falei, minha mãe é igual!- Alex disse olhando pra a garotinha

_ Eu falo com você depois Alex, eu disse até o entardecer e você não...

_ Bella!- Edward me interrompeu, abraçando-me

_ É ... mas eu tenho que ir mesmo, já vou indo então, tchau Alex, tchau mãe e pai do Alex –ela disse sorrindo, Edward sorriu nós podíamos ouvir uma voz chamando o nome dela não muito longe- _ Por favor gente deixa o Alex ir no parque amanhã!-

_ Tchau !- Alex se despedir

Fomos para casa e tudo no que conseguia pensar era no meu bebê, Alex não pode ter contato com os humanos e isso me preocupa muito, estava muito nervosa, os Volturi foram muito rígidos e não dão segunda chance, se soubessem disse poderiam levá-lo e isso nós nunca contamos para ele.

_ Alex por acaso sabe que horas são? ... posso saber porque você não...

_ Aaaa manhê

_ Alex... vai para o seu quarto!

_ Mas mãe eu não...

_ VAI PARA O SEU QUARTO...AGORA ALEX!

Eu não queria gritar com ele, no mesmo instante me senti mal por isso, ele subiu as escadas entristecido, estávamos na sala Edward estava ao meu lado

_ Vou falar com ele

_ Não .. de um tempo á ele amor-

_ Edward eu...

_ Eu sei!- disse me abraçando

Quando entrei em seu quarto, Alex estava deitado, seu rosto entre os travesseiros

_ Alex... desculpe amor... eu não queria brigar com você filho- disse sentando-me ao seu lado, com a mão em suas costas

_ Tá bom!- ele disse deitado e sua voz saiu abafada

_ Alex!- ele se sentou ficando de frente pra mim

_ Desculpe filho... eu não queria gritar com você!- disse o abraçando

_ Tá bom mãe!- disse e retribuiu o meu abraço

_ Tudo bem?

_ Hurum... eu não gosto que você fique brava mãe... eu ...

_ Eu não fico brava com você filho, eu fiquei preocupada só isso, eu te amo filho!-

_ Eu sei- ele disse, beijei seu rostinho perfeito- _ Também te amo mãe!

_ Eu te amo muito bebê!- disse o abraçando

_ Mãe..

_ hum

_ Você está me apertando muito

_ Ah! desculpe filho! – disse soltando-o e ele sorriu e me abraçou novamente

_ Dá pra você soltar a minha namorada, rapaz!- Edward disse brincando, entrando com as mãos no bolso e um meio-sorriso olhando pra nós, Alex sorriu pra ele. Edward sentou-se na cama do nosso lado colocando a mão no cabelo dele bagunçando todo

_ Paiê!- disse afastando a mão de Edward enquanto ele sorria

_ Alex... você sabe que não pode ver os humanos por enquanto não é filho? Pelo menos por enquanto, sabe que não podemos deixá-lo ir ao parque não é filho

_ Eu sei pai- ele disse um pouco triste

_ Filho, você entende não é? Não fique assim...filho!-

_ Tudo bem mãe, eu não queria ir mesmo.

_ Não? Porque não?- perguntei, mas ele não respondeu

_ O cheiro!- Edward disse

_É muito doce!- Alex disse com olhando pra baixo como se estivesse envergonhado por isso, era sobre a garota que ele se referia, seu cheiro é realmente muito doce

_ É tanto assim?- perguntei e ele fez sinal de sim com a cabeça- _ Sinto muito filho!- disse o abraçando - _ Mas...não fique assim bebê- disse olhando pra ele com a mão em seu rosto- _ Quando você cresce...

_ Hun?- Alex me encarou sorrindo e Edward também sorriu sutilmente-

_ O que foi?

_ Você nunca fala sobre quando eu crescer!-

_ Eu estou tentando!- disse, Edward me abraçou beijando-me a testa

_ Eu sei- Alex disse sorrindo

_ Não quero que te levem filho, não posso pensar em ficar sem você filho!- disse o abraçando

_ Quem vai me levar?

_ Ninguém filho, ninguém!- falei, me arrependendo do que disse

_ Bella, ele pode saber! Alex quando você nasceu os Volturi vieram aqui filho e...

_ Edward não!

_ Ele precisa saber amor!

_ Fala logo pai, quem vai me levar?

_ Ninguém vai te levar filho, ninguém, mas você se lembra dos Volturi. Não? – Alex respondeu acenando um sim olhando com atenção para o Edward- _ Bom... quando você nasceu...

Edward contou tudo a ele, Alex se lembrava dos Volturi, mas não sabia do acordo que fizemos com eles para que não o levasse ele não poderia ter contato com os humanos até que sua aparência seja definida totalmente, caso contrário eles votariam, para levá-lo, nos nunca mais o veríamos.

_ Hun!

_ Hun.. só isso..hun? – perguntei

_ Tá bom gente eu espero, eu não ligo! –

_ Óh bebê!- beijei seu rosto varias vezes o abraçando em um rompante de alegria, em saber que ele não se importou

_ Mãe...MÃE!- Alex gritou reclamando, Edward sorria

_ Agora que você já sabe, não é tão difícil ficar com sua família não é cara!- Emmett entrou

_ Não... ainda é muito difícil ter que agüentar você tio!- Alex disse brincando jogando um travesseiro nele

_ Aaaaa se tá folgado cara! – Emmet disse, movendo-se muito rápido jogando o travesseiro sobre Alex, fazendo ele cair na cama e continuou forçando o travesseiro contra o rosto dele

_ EMMETT.. EMMETT... PARE!- disse alarmada com a situação e eles sorriam- _ EMMETT!-

_ Emmett!- Esme entrou com Carlilse que sorria, e ele parou

_ Edward...não encoraje vocês sabem que eu não gosto disso.- disse e ele parou de sorrir

_ É só brincadeira mãe!- disse sorrindo jogando o travesseiro no Emmett- _ Oi vô! – disse cumprimentando Carlisle que sorria sutilmente

_ Aleeex olha o que a tia trouxe!- Alice entrou cantarolando seguida por Jasper e Rose, ela lhe entregou um bolo de chocolate que ele adora

...

Nós conversamos até ele dormir, era incrível como todos os seus traços são iguais ao do Edward, passava a mão em seus cabelos enquanto ele dormia

_ Você tinha razão!

_ Como?-Edward estava sentado do outro lado da cama olhando para o Alex.

_ Você ficou preocupada, Alice teve uma visão.

_ Por isso você decidiu contar-lhe tudo!-

_Vai ser melhor assim.

...

Alguns dias se passaram desde que ele soube dá verdade, Alex estava cada vez mais ativo e impossível de se distrair, usava todo o tempo livre de cada um com suas atividades. Havia chovido muito e quando cessou ele saiu com Emmett

_ ALEEEEX!- gritei de raiva ao sentir uma bola de lama em meus cabelos e risos ocorram -_ Eu não acredito filho porque você...- mas uma bola de lama foi lançada em direção ao meu rosto em quanto falava- _ EMMETT!- gritei de ódio enquanto ele sorria satisfeito, havia saído até a entrada e fui atacada com a brincadeira dos dois -

Eles estavam no jardim atrás de casa, poderia ter me desviado? ... até poderia mas realmente não esperava e o ataque do Emmett com certeza foi mais forte... mas eu vou me queixar com Edward quando ele chegar á se vou! Subi enfurecida para o quarto, segui para o banheiro liguei o chuveiro, tirei minhas roupas fiquei sob as águas enquanto ouvia sorrisos distantes.

_ O que vocês fizeram?...onde esta sua mãe Alex? ... ouvi ela gritar? – sorri ao ouvir sua voz

_ Pai foi só brincadeira!-

Não ouvi mais nada...segundos depois Edward entrou no banheiro, sorri sentindo sua presença, se encostou na porta de vidro observando meu corpo nu e sorriu sutilmente, abriu a porta lentamente olhando-me intenso, joguei água em seu rosto molhando sua camisa, sorri

_ Edward!- me surpreendi com seu movimento rápido, entrou me abraçando ainda vestido, suas mãos vagaram por minhas costas, apertaram firme contra seu corpo, desceu seu rosto em meu pescoço beijando, suspirei com a sensação, minhas mãos correram em seus cabelos molhados, em um movimento impetuoso minhas mãos arrancaram suas roupas, rasgando os tecidos ... suas mãos firmes me apertaram com fúria contra seu corpo nu me entorpecendo, nos beijamos com desespero, desejo, volúpia... sentindo águas escorrerem em nossos corpos pressionados, seu tórax rijo em meus seios... Edward puxou meus cabelos com rudeza me excitando a cada toque, inclinando-me para trás mordendo- me o pescoço...lambendo, chupando... beijando - _Ah Edward!- suspirava pesadamente com loucura, desespero e nossa urgência era a mesma, voltei a beijá-lo, arfante, provando seus lábios, sua língua, sua mão descendo com firmeza, deslizando em uma de minhas pernas erguendo-a até seu quadril minhas costas bateram contra parede ... ávido, violento..prazeroso... gemi contra seus lábios ao sentir seu corpo se unindo ao meu... possessivo.. ansioso... luxurioso...


	16. Chapter 16

_ Aí Bellinha, feliz com o seu dia?- Alice entrou no meu quarto, enquanto terminava de me arrrumar, prendendo os cabelos

_ Hun... estou sim!- suspirei olhando-me no espelho

_ Nossa que empolgação hein!- disse atrás de mim, sua imagem também refletida com a minha- _ Vou mandar o Jasper dar um jeito nisso!- sorriu

_ Alice!- disse ficando de frente para ela

_ Brincadeira Bella, Parabens!- disse me abraçando

_ Obrigada!

_ Agora eu quero animação Bella, afinal, é seu aniversário e do Alex também- disse sorrindo contente- _ O que significa.. festa!

_ Alice não precisa disso, você...

_ Não seja chata Bella, se você não quer pense que é só para o Alex, alias, aonde ele esta?

_ Saíram logo cedo, assim que ele acordou, ele Edward e Carlisle foram caçar.

Completava alguns anos de existência e é claro que estava feliz, por estar ao lado de Edward depois de tudo que passamos, Alex é um homem agora, por mais que eu queira negar isso, o meu bebê cresceu e para mim, os momentos de sua infância passaram-se tão rápidos.

_ Vem Bella, Esme já esta na cozinha, cozinhando para o Alex, seus pratos favoritos- disse sorrindo

_ Parabéns querida!- Esme disse me abraçando

_ Parabéns Bella!- Rose disse entrando

_ Obrigada, obrigada! –disse as duas

_ Acham que o Alex vai gostar?

_ Como sempre Esme!- disse

_ E aí Bella PARABENS!- Emmet entrou gritando, abraçou levantando –me do chão e girando-me no ar- sorriu- _ Faz algum tempo que você já é uma Cullen hun!- disse sorrindo colocando-me no chão

_ Obrigada!- sorri, ouvimos eles chegarem, Edward, Alex e Carlisle entraram pela cozinha

_ Alex, sua avó não p ara de cozinhar- Carlisle disse ao observá-la

_ Bom pra mim! Vou ter bolo de aniversário?- disse sorrindo

_ Como sempre querido!- Esme disse e ele beijou-lhe a face

_ Que bom!- Alex caminhou até mim e me abraçou, beijando-me a testa- _ Parabéns mamãe!

_ Parabéns meu filho!- disse o abraçando, Alex tinha altura de Edward agora, claro, muito mais alto que eu, seu nascimento e minha transformação, eles sempre gostaram de comemorar em grande estilo- _ Já tenho seu presente!- disse no meu ouvido e beijou-me o rosto

_ Alex, não precisava filho!

_ Até parece dona Bella!- disse brincando, o olhei seriamente

_ Mãe, mãe, até parece MÃE! – disse sorrindo, corrigindo-se, ele sabe que eu não gosto que ele fale assim, faço questão que ele me chame de mãe. Alex se afastou abrindo a geladeira

Edward se aproximou me abraçando, não dissemos nada, já havíamos comemorado muito meu aniversário desde a meia-noite, sorri com a lembrança de nossa noite perfeita com a não em seu rosto o beijei suavemente, seus braços envolvendo-me, suas mãos apertando-me a cintura, minhas mãos envolta ao seu pescoço, em seus cabelos o puxando para mim, aprofundamos o beijo, suspirei em seus braços, sentindo nossos corpos tão próximos, seus lábios, sua língua, seu cheiro me incentivando a beijá-lo com urgência

_ Aaaa por favor... vão para o quarto! – Alex disse revolto nos separamos e todos sorriram sutilmente

_ Olha o respeito garoto!- disse e ele saiu sorrindo, sorri lembrando-me de quando Alex nos interrompia constante mente, agora faz de propósito

_ Bom... temos muito o que arrumar!- Alice disse animada, com certeza iria decorar a casa toda para a festa a noite- _ Bella, já escolhi seu vestido, esta sobre sua cama- sai para o quarto, sozinha, Edward saíra novamente com Jasper, para resolver mais algumas questões da festa, não gostei muito disso, gostaria que ficasse comigo, mas disse seria rápido, já havíamos escolhido o presente de Alex, estava ansiosa para que ele visse, com certeza ele vai gostar, é especial, principalmente agora que Carlisle determinou seu crescimento, Alex já estabeleceu sua condição física, não havendo mais mudanças a partir de agora essa é sua aparência definida aparenta ser um rapaz de 18 anos.

Sorri lembrando-me de quando nos mudamos, ou melhor, quando fui contar ao Alex, achei que ficaria animado com a noticia já que tudo estava um grande tédio pra ele por não poder sair, ele estava com a aparência de um garoto de 13 anos de idade

Flashback on

_ Alex, filho!- entrei em seu quarto ouvi o chuveiro, ele estava no banho, a porta estava aberta- _ Bebê, tenho uma coisa para te contar, acho que você vai gostar filho!- tínhamos decidido á noite enquanto ele dormia

_ Mãe! O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- gritou alarmado

_ O que foi Alex!?- só havia entrado no banheiro

_ EU ESTOU NO BANHO!- disse nervoso- _ MÃE!-gritou e óbvio que a família toda ouvia

_ Aaaa e daí filho, já te vi sem roupa sabia?... sou sua mãe!

_ MÃE!- Pelo amor de Deus, dá pra você sair!- ele gritou e ouvimos todos sorrirem, o mais escandaloso, claro, só poderia ser Emmett

_ Esta bem, esta bem!- disse saindo do banheiro- _ Desculpe!

Estavamos todos na sala quando lhe contei

_ Vamos para Inglaterra não é ótimo! .. seu avô tem uma casa linda lá e ...

_ Beleza... e eu vou ter um pouco de privacidade nessa casa?- disse com sarcasmo

_ ALEX!- Edward o repreendeu

_ Ok ok, vai ser ótimo gente... quando nos mudamos?

Sua fase de adolescente rebelde

Flashback off

Entrei no meu quarto, lembrei-me de quando chegamos aqui, a casa também é bem afastada da cidade...

Flashback on

_ Gostou amor?- Edward me abraçou por trás enquanto entravamos nos quarto

_ É lindo!- cores de bronze, madeira fosca e o vermelho intenso!- _ Adorei- disse me virando em seus braços ficando de frente para ele- _ De qualquer forma não importa, contanto que esteja com você- disse o beijando

_ Aonde é o meu quarto? Pai você...- Alex parou de falar ao nos interromper- _ Meu Deus, vocês não perdem tempo!

_ Alex!- o repreendi

_ No fim do corredor- Edward disse sorrindo

_ Ótimo! Assim não vou ter que ouvir vocês á noite!

_ O que há com esse garoto?- disse olhando para o Edward que sorriu. Alex adquiriu o habito de ficar m bom tempo no quarto. Sua fase adolescente rebelde

Flashback off

Arrumei-me para festa e coloquei o vestido que Alice escolherá quando Edward chegou

_ Você esta linda!- disse se aproximando

_ Adoro quando você entra pela janela!- disse o abraçando

_ Hun, vou fazer isso sempre!- disse me beijando, sorri

_ Acha que o Alex vai gostar do presente?- perguntou

_ Se ele vai gostar? Edward! .. ele quer isso a muito tempo!

_ E ele encontrou uma maneira muito especial de demonstrar isso!- Edward disse, sorri lembrando-me da ocasião

Flashback on

_ BELLA! AONDE ESTÁ O ALEX!- Edward gritou-me da sala, estava no quarto e fui até ele, surpresa, Edward nunca se altera assim

_ AONDE ESTA O ALEX?

_Não sei, acabamos de chegar, mas...porque..o que houve amor?- tinha saído com Alice e Rose

_ Iiiiiiiii Alex não está e seu carro está aí Edward, o Alex é esperto, puxou o tio mesmo!- Emmett disse sorrindo

_ Você acha que ele..?..- disse olhando para Edward nervoso, não acredito que ele fez isso depois de termos lhe negado

_ Vou atrás dele!

_ Não Edward, você não vai!- disse entrando em seu caminho, o barrando na saída

_ Bella... por favor!- disse transtornado pedindo que saísse do caminho

_ Não, você não vai!.. Edward... você esta muito nervoso amor... se acalme

_ Mas Bella, VOCÊ NÃO VÊ QUE...

_ Se acalme Edward, assim você não vai a lugar algum! Emmet!

_ Tá bom Bella, eu vou!- Emmett disse a gargalhadas se divertindo com a situação, Jasper não estava, saiu com Carlisle, se ele estivesse aqui poderia controlar a situação

Mas Emmett não precisou sair, no mesmo instante ouvimos o carro se aproximar... Alex estacionou o carro e entrou

_ Se tá ferrado cara!- Emmett disse sorrindo ao passar por ele

_ALEX!- Edward gritou mas ele não pareceu se importar, até sorriu

_ Pai, não bati, o carro esta inteiro!- disse sorrindo

_ ALEX, VOCÊ...VOCÊ... EU VOU PENSAR EM UM CASTIGO QUE VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TODA Á ETERNIDADE!- Edward gritou nervoso e Alex sorriu, o deixando mais irritado, me posicionei entre eles

_ Edward, calma!- disse com a mão em seu peito, Alex atrás de mim- _ Por favor!-pedi alarmada por vê-lo assim

_ FALA COM ELE BELLA!-

_ Alex, como pode filho? Nos desrespeitar dessa maneira! Você sabe que não pode dirigir filho e ainda o fez depois que te dissemos não

_ Mãe, não é bem isso-

_ É EXATAMENTE ISSO ALEX!- Edward gritou

_ Pai eu...

_ Vai para o seu quarto agora, estou muito decepcionado com você!- Quando Edward disse, percebi que Alex se entristeceu

_ Desculpe!- sussurrou subindo as escadas

Mas tarde fomos até seu quarto

_ Foi mal gente!- disse ao nos ver

_ É foi muito mal!- eu disse enquanto entravamos e nos sentamos em sua cama

_ Mesmo assim me desculpe, sua mãe disse que eu exagerei!

_ Só porque a mamãe disse? Valeu!- disse olhando para mim sorrindo

_ Não provoque- eu disse

_ Esta bem, desculpe!

_ Como pode Alex, depois de recusarmos! Sabe que não queremos negar-he nada filho, mas é para seu bem! e se alguém o visse? Um garoto com aparência de treze anos dirigindo por aí!- falei calmamente

_ Ninguém me viu, não sou idiota

_ Não interessa, esta errado!- Edward disse

_ Eu sei, desculpe!

_ Tudo bem, sei o quanto é difícil para você mas tem que saber esperar, certo! Já disse que terá seu carro no momento adequando mas não se continuar agindo assim!- Edward disse mais calmo

_ Serio?

_ Já não prometi isso, desde que era menor?

_ Valeu!

_ É uma questão de princípios filho e de respeito!- Edward disse

_ É maaaais foi sobre o carro também!- eu disse sorrindo com isso, sei como ele adora aquele volvo, o problema é que Alex também

_ Foi uma questão de princípios e sobre o carro!

_ Edward!

_ Ok foi sobre o carro!- ele disse e sorrimos os três- _ Serio Alex, não faça mais isso e ... desde quando aprendeu a dirigir

_ Aaa pai, sempre te observei, foi fácil!

_ Agoraaa, porque o volvo!- perguntei, com tantos outros carros na garagem!

_ Aaaaa mãe por favor... é o melhor carro que tem aqui!- disse como se fosse obvio

_ Quem sabe eu ainda não possa...

_ ALEX!- Edward se alterou novamente o interrompendo, com certeza lendo seus pensamentos

_ Você adora testar a paciência de seu pai não!- disse e ele sorriu, não disse, fase" adolescente rebelde"

Flashback off

_ Vamos descer, mas antes!- disse e entregou-me uma caixa- _ O seu presente!-

_ Edward!

_ Abra-

_ Edward... é lindo!- disse ao ver o diamante em forma de coração, maior que o primeiro que me dera quando me pediu em casamento, estava em uma gargantilha, Edward pegou e me ajudou a colocar, fechando-o em meu pescoço enquanto segurava meus cabelos, abracei-me por trás, beijando-me o pescoço

_ Quero que use só isso hoje á noite!- sussurrou em meu ouvido

_ Edward!- virei-me ficando de frente pra ele

_ Como o meu coração!

_ Como o nosso coração- disse e o beijei o abraçando- _ Eu te amo!

Descemos e a sala estava enfeitada com uma decoração esplendorosa, simplesmente linda

Alice colocou várias fotos do Alex desde sua infância, varias flores e algumas fotos minhas também-

_ Lindo presente Bella, sabia que o vestido combinaria perfeitamente!- Alice disse satisfeita

_ Obrigada!


	17. Chapter 17

Tudo corria perfeitamente, exceto a angústia que sentia, a festa estava linda mas só conseguia pensar em como meu bebê cresceu tão rapidamente. Agora que é um homem, Alex é tão autoconfiante, independente e essa é a causa de meu sofrimento, saber que meu filho não precisa mais de mim, ao mesmo tempo que sinto-me preenchida de tanta satisfação e orgulho ao vê-lo tão bem.

_ Nossa tia Alice, pra que tudo isso?... você se superou dessa vez hun!- disse mexendo nos cabelos dela, Alice sorriu com o elogio mais o afastou com censura por desarrumar seus cabelos- _ É... eu sou muito bonito mesmo!- sorriu pra ela ao ver suas fotos por toda a parte da casa, e ele é lindo, sempre foi, o observei extasiada com sua aparência e esse sentimento foi muito, muito maior que qualquer emoção, tão alto, tão forte, tão meu.. meu filho querido, tão parecida com Edward, não só fisicamente mas por ser maduro , responsável, sorri com a ironia de Alex não ter nenhuma semelhança comigo, só o que restava de meu, são seus olhos da cor dos meus quando era humana, quando não se escurecem pela sede, claro, até seus cabelos são iguais ao do Edward.

_ Mãe... mãe... mãe!- disse com a mão em meu ombro

_ Oi Alex, que foi?

_ Eu que pergunto, voando como sempre em Dona Bella! Eu estava falando que agora é hora do bolo, todos vocês vão ter que comer comigo!

_ Como?- perguntei alarmada, nunca provei comida humana após minha transformação, acho que tão pouco conseguiria

_ É brincadeira mãe!- disse sorrindo e todos os sorriram com ele- _ Não estava falando disso

_ Ficou com medo hein Bella!- Emmett brincou, fiquei seria

_ Sobre o que então?- perguntei ao Alex

_ Isso... seu presene, abra.

_ Alex!

_ Abra dona Bella!- não gostei do "dona Bella" mas deixei passar

_ Não sabia o que te dar então... desculpe eu...

_ Ah Alex, adorei filho, é lindo- dissse ao ver a pulseira de dimantes e o abracei- _ Obrigada!

_ Que bom que gostou, tive um dia de tortura no shopping com tia Alice, não sabia o que comprar

_ É lindo... me ajude a colocar?- Alex colocou em meu pulso, nela havia uma mensagem onde dizia "te amo pra sempre"

_ Vou usar sempre!

_ Que bom – disse me abraçando- _ Vou tocar pra você ...posso?

_ Claro bebê, vou adorar!- ele sorriu e foi em direção ao piano, agora ele só sorri quando o chamo assim.

_ Não é minha maaas... eu acho que cabe perfeitamente- disse e começou a tocar, Alex sempre compõe como o pai mas também toca outras canções

**The Perfect Fan **_Backstreet Boys_  
It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed

CHORUS  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan

God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for what you've done  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son

CHORUS - repeat

You showed me how to love  
You showed me how to care  
And you showed me that you would  
always be there  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine

CHORUS - repeat

'Cause mom you always were,  
mom you always were  
Mom you always were,  
you know you always were'  
Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan

I love you mom

**The Perfect Fan tradução** A FÃ PERFEITA

Leva-se muito tempo para descobrir o que é amor  
Não são as grandes coisas, mas as pequenas coisas  
Que podem significar o suficiente  
Um monte de orações pra me fazer passar  
E nunca há um dia que passe  
Que eu não pense em você  
Você sempre esteve lá por mim  
Empurrando-me e guiando-me  
Sempre ao sucesso

Você me mostrou  
Quando eu era jovem simplesmente como crescer  
Você me mostrou tudo que eu deveria saber  
Você me mostrou  
Simplesmente como andar sem suas mãos  
Porque, mãe, você sempre foi  
A Fã Perfeita

Deus tem sido tão bom  
Abençoando-me com uma família  
Que fez tudo o que pôde  
E eu tive muitos anos de graça  
E isso me lisongeia quando vejo um sorriso em sua face  
Eu quero agradecer-lhe pelo que tem feito  
Em esperanças eu posso devolver-lhe  
E ser O Filho Perfeito

Você me mostrou como amar  
Você me mostrou como cuidar  
E você me mostrou que você  
Sempre estaria lá  
Eu quero agradecer-lhe por aquele tempo  
E estou orgulhoso por dizer "Você é minha!"

Porque mãe você foi,  
Mãe você sempre foi,  
Mãe você sempre foi,  
Você sabe, você sempre foi,  
Porque mãe você sempre foi... A Fã Perfeita  
EU TE AMO MÃE

TUDO, é a palavra que expressa o que senti nesse momento, Edward me abraçou enquanto o ouvíamos tocar e não foi só eu, todos se emocionaram com isso, a dor incomoda em minha garganta substituía as lagrimas que não posso mais derramar

_ Alex, não é justo filho, como pode fazer isso comigo?

_ Gosto de te ver assim- disse sorrindo

_ Bella, você tinha que ver, tive um certo trabalho para manter as garotas longe dele no shopping- Alice disse sorrindo, não gostei nada disso

_ E aí Alex, pegando todas hun!- Emmett disse insinuando mas Edward e Alex o olharam repreendendo

_ O que foi?- disse como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

Alex foi comer seu bolo, a mesa que Esme preparou era um exagero, tudo aquilo para uma só pessoa., mas ele comia satisfeito. Não gosto quando Emmett fala assim e isso tudo por situações que ele provoca...

Fhashbackon

Alex estava com aparência de um garoto de 13 anos, já estávamos na Inglaterra e ele tinha muito mais liberdade para sair sozinho... e eu?... eu tinha que me acostumar com isso

_ NÃO É VERDADE!- Alex gritou nervoso

_ É sim Alex, assume logo cara ou eu vou falar pra todo mundo!- Emmett disse divertido, eles entraram em casa, Edward e eu estávamos no quarto, já era noite, os ouvimos e descemos até a sala

_ ME DEIXA EM PAZ, EU NÃO ESTAVA FAZENDO NADA, MAS QUE SACO!

_ Hahahahaha calma cara, assume logo de uma vez eu te vi lá Alex!

_ O que esta acontecendo aqui?- Edward perguntou

_ Nada!- Alex disse de imediato

_ Nada?.. você estava observando os humanos denovo!- Emmett disse

_ E daí, isso é algum crime agora, eu não posso falar com eles só isso!- sei que é muito difícil para ele se manter longe mas Alex é responsável e sabe das conseqüências

_ Emmett por favor!- pedi para que ele parasse de sorrir, Edward estava calado e sério com certeza já sabia do que se tratava

_ Mas eu não sabia que "observa-las nuas" também não era crime!- Emmett disse sorrindo

_ O que? – falei surpresa

_ CALA A BOCA ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!- Alex gritou

_ Alex para com isso cara, não tem problema nenhum!- Emmeett disse se divertindo com a situação

_ Alex...

_ Pai, não é verdade, sou um cavalheiro, nunca faria isso.

_ Não estou lhe acusando Ale... Emmett, sai- Edward disse e ele continuou sorrindo- _ Emmeett!- Edward estava realmente sério

_ Alex... fliho... o que você...

_ Bella.. deixe-me falar com Alex um minuto!- interrompeu-me abruptamente

_ Como?

_ Preciso falar com o Alex, sozinho-

_ Não!- o encarei seriamente e deixei que lesse meus pensamentos " de jeito nenhum Edward, ele é meu filho, eu tenho o direito de..."

_ Bella, por favor!-

"tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me dizer tudo de qualquer maneira"- pensei enquanto saia mas logo protegi meuspensamentos novamente

De longe pude ouvi-los, sei que a essa distância Alex não pode sentir minha presença

_ Alex, sente-se aqui filho

_ Pai eu... não foi de propósito eu... estava passando e...

_ Eu sei, só quero conversar

_ Sobre o que então?... Aaaaa não..não pai.. não!

_ Alex, você sabe que agente precisa falar sobre isso

_ Não a gente não precisa

_ Alex.. qual o problema?... quero que saiba que pode falar comigo filho... bom, não fique constrangido com isso, não se preocupe certo!... quando conheci sua mãe...

_ PAI, pai, pai, pelo amor de Deus, pare, não quero saber, não quero ouvir falar da minha mãe desse jeito, DEUS!- interrompeu abruptamente se exaltando mas ouvi Edward sorrir- _ A gente não precisa falar sobre nada ok, você já lê meus pensamentos todo o tempo!

_ Esta bem desculpe, mas se precisar falar...

_ Ok , ok!- respondeu de imediato, parecia querer fugir do assunto

_ Também pode falar com seu avô se preferir e ...

_ Se ele começar a falar da vovó eu prefiro morrer!

_ Só.. saiba que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Tudo bem?

_ Tudo bem, posso ir agora!- Alex parecia um pouco irritado

_ Claro filho!- Edward disse com um tom divertido, sorri, estava distante de casa, na floresta

_ Edward!- disse surpresa ao senti-lo atrás de mim, suas mãos em minha cintura, girou-me em seus braços com certeza havia corrido para me surpreender

_ E então?- perguntei

_ Então!- disse beijando-me o pescoço inclinando-me para trás- _ Dá próxima vez que te dizer para você me deixar falar com Alex, sozinho faça isso de verdade... sinto seu cheiro amor- disse inalando em meu pescoço, suspirei com a sensação- Sinto seu cheiro de longe- disse em meu ouvido, o beijei com a mão em seus cabelos. Claro, ele sabia que eu ouvia o tempo todo apesar de perder parte do dialogo.

Flashbackoff

_ Alex vamos ao seu presente!- Edward disse ao meu lado, Alex ainda estava comendo e não desconfiava do que se tratava.

_Venha vamos lá fora!

_Pra que?

_Vamos!. – Edward disse com um sorriso e caminhamos até a garagem.

_Não pode ser o que estou pensando – disse incrédulo e sorrimos com sua surpresa.

_Mas... quando?

_Seu pai trouxe quando você saiu filho... espero que goste! – sorri ao ver sua empolgação.

_O que? É perfeito- disse assim que chegamos até o carro e ele o viu. _É meu mesmo tem certeza?

_ Se você não gostou agente... Pode trocar! – Edward disse

_Você esta brincando... Claro que não eu adorei! Obrigado! – abraçou Edward e a mim em seguida sorri ao ver sua satisfação. _ Já não era sem tempo!- disse entrando no carro.

_Alex...

_Brincadeira, mas...mesmo assim acho que demorou bastante!

_Acho que foi rápido demais – disse mais baixo e todos sorriram com meu suspiro.

_Posso? – Alex disse acelerando o carro.

_ Se você ainda se lembra? – Edward disse incentivando – o e então Alex desdenhou ao me ver sorrir.

_Por favor... Sempre dirigi o jipe do tio Emmmet, só não pensava nisso depois.

_ O que? Seu presente está confiscado.

_Pai!

_Brincadeira, mas merecia! – Edward sorriu _ Agora vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

_Ok! – Alex disse virando o carro e saindo com uma velocidade exagerada igual ao pai.

_ Vai nessa Alex! Emmet gritou e todos sorriram inclusive eu.

_ Ótimo agora ninguém o segura mais- sussurrei abraçando Edward , meu rosto em seu peito.

_ O seu bebe cresceu Bella, eu previ tudo isso e muito mais, você ...

_ Não me provoca Alice – disse chateada.

_Alice, por favor! – Edward disse afagando – me o rosto.

_ Edward você não disse ... Não disse a ele quando voltar, ele precisa dormir, não quero que ele fique a noite toda fora e ...

_Ele sabe amor ... ele sabe! Edward beijou – me a testa e o abracei buscando conforto.

Alex chegou tarde da noite ouvimos de quarto.

_Até que enfim – disse de pé em frente a parede de vidro de nosso quarto observando – o entrar.

_ Ótimo agora vem par a cama Bella! – fique i todo o tempo esperando Alex voltar e mal dei atenção a ele.

_ Edward virei – me o encarando, arqueando a sobrancelha. _Eu não vou dormir!- disse brincando, mas é claro que se pudesse dormir só agora conseguiria por ele ter chegado.

Aaaaa você vai dormir sim, vai dormir comigo agora! – disse movimentando - se rapidamente me jogando na cama e deitando – se sobre mim em seguida.

_Edward! – falei mais alto e sorri com seu gesto impetuoso.

_ Ainda bem que seu to com muito sono viu, pelo amor de Deus .. Gente!- Alex disse passando pelo corredor e seguindo até seu quarto. – tente i reprimir o sorriso, mas não consegui.

_Desculpa filho é o seu pai ele... Ahh! EDWARD! – gritei seu nome surpresa com seu gesto. Edward girou-me fazendo com que ficasse por cima e segurou-me, sobre seu corpo.

_Bella ... por favor Alex já cresceu e mesmo assim eu ainda fico sem atenção- disse beijando – me o pescoço.

_ Oh! Que horror, falha grave – disse sorrindo_ Mas acho que posso reparar isso – o beijei sentindo suas mão me despindo.

_ Alex! - entrei em seu quarto enquanto ele saia do banho cobrindo- se somente com uma toalha. _ Tenho uma coisa para te contar1

_ Hun... da ultima vez que você disse isso nos mudamos, mãe ... não quero...

_ Não é nada disso

_ Não?

_ Não, nós vamos voltar para escola e você também vai, sua avô já nos matriculou filho! – esperei que ele gostasse da ideia

**_E AI? GOSTOU? DETESTOU? O ALEX CRESCEU AGORA É SEGUNDA TEMPORADA HEHEHE _**

**_COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE DEUS !_**


	18. Chapter 18

Estávamos de saída para a escola, Alice vestiu a todos, claro. Alex estava um pouco lento por ser muito cedo e havia acabado de acordar, o que fez a todos sorrirem com isso, com sua dificuldade por ele ser o único que dorme, ele nunca foi preguiçoso mas não tinha horários com relação a isso, embora tenha lhe advertido esses dias por ficar fora dirigindo até tarde por aí.

_ Alex.. com sono filho.. te disse que iríamos sair cedo hoje!- falei com a mão em seu rosto, Emmett e Jasper sorriram, se divertindo com a situação, todos o esperávamos por ele na sala quando ele desceu

_ Não, não estou mãe, estou bem

_ Você esta sim cara!- Emmett sorriu e Alex olhou-o seriamente, Rose o encarou ao seu lado advertindo, ela realmente adora o sobrinho

_ Bom ..vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados- Edward disse

_ É o certo!- Carlise disse sorrindo- _ Bom ... vocês já sabem, todos são irmãos

_ Hun!- Alex disse sorrindo- _ Isso pode ser interessante... o que foi?- perguntou ao nos ver encarando-o

_ Não fique muito feliz com isso.. ainda sou sua mãe!- disse nervosa com a situação

_ Claro Bella.. claro "irmã"- Alex disse sorrindo animado e abraçou-me mas continuei seria, agora ele tem um ótimo motivo para não me chamar de mãe- _ Vai ser assim só na escola mãe- disse e beijou-me o rosto ao perceber minha insatisfação

_ Acho bom !- o abracei brevemente - _ Agora vamos logo!

Fomos todos em direção a garagem e Esme nos desejou um bom dia

_ Não vai conosco? Perguntei incrédula ao vê-lo seguir até seu carro

_ Pra que eu tenho um carro?

_ Ok... vamos indo!- Edward disse sorrindo guiando-me até o volvo

Quando chegamos Edward estacionou distante de todos, onde já havia outras vagas, logo Emmett estacionou seu carro ao nosso lado e desceu com Rose, Alice e Jasper, nos encontramos na entrada e como sempre... todos nos encaravam, era o primeiro dia do ano letivo e o colégio estava cheio, seria realmente muito difícil manter a distância e não sentir o cheiro tão forte de sangue... no mesmo instante prendi a respiração.

_ Tudo bem?... Bela!- colocou a mão em meu rosto olhando em meus olhos- _ Tudo bem amor?

_ Tudo bem.- respondi e o beijei rapidamente Edward juntou nossas testas

_ Não se preocupe, estarei sempre ao seu lado- sussurrou preocupado

_ Eu sei!- disse e o beijei novamente

De repente todos se exaltaram no estacionamento olhando para a entrada... Alex entrou com uma velocidade não permitida, parou ao lado do volvo, todos o olhavam extasiados enquanto ele seguia até nós

_ Você demorou!- eu disse

_ Estava curtindo um pouco!- Alex disse brincando, olhei-o seriamente- _ Mas não me atrasei!- justificou-se sorrindo, Alex parecia realmente alheio aos olhares que seguiam

_ A intenção é não chamar tanto atenção lembra?- Edward lhe disse

_ E eu não estou, vocês é que estão!- disse por nos ver abraçados- _ Somos todos irmãos lembra? O vovô avisou!- sorriu

_ Muito engraçado !- disse com sarcasmo abraçando Edward - _ Seu pai ainda é meu... que achem estranho se se quiserem- sorriram ao me ver nervosa com isso, Edward acariciou meu rosto

_ É rapaz .. só você é o único Cullen solteiro do clã aproveite!- - Emmmet disse divertido nós o olhamos repreendendo

Fomos para sala de aula, só teríamos uma aula com Alex, o que me surpreendeu, mas Alice e Jasper estariam por perto com seus poderes.

_ Tchau bebê, nos vemos logo!- disse com a mão em seu rosto e o beijei

_ Mãe .. por favor!

_ Parem com isso, vamos manter as aparências!- Alice disse

_ Desculpe!

Vamos, nos vemos no intervalo!- Edward disse enquanto seguimos do corredor nos separando

Entramos na sala de aula e nos sentamos , todos nos encaravam, quando o professor entrou

_ Vocês devem ser os Cullen ... hum .. sejam bem vindos!- ele olhou-me simpático mas Edward ficou serio com isso

_ Obrigada!- respondi cordialmente mas Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça, indiferente. Mas o que há com ele?

_ Bom... sou o senhor Mark e ensino história, fiquem a vontade para perguntar ok!- sorriu para mim e piscou como um gesto de amizade. Ele seguiu sua aula, sorri por sua gentileza, Edward estava estranho, sério demais, decidi prestar atenção no que ouvia

"_ Ele é lindo!"

"_ Mas porque ele tem que se sentar com a irmã? Tinha um lugar vago do meu lado!"

As duas conversavam em voz baixa, suspirei irritada, não só elas mas todas as garotas não paravam de encará-lo, deprimente. Olhei-o e Edward estava muito serio, rígido, nervoso

_Edward, o que foi?- disse com a mão e seu rosto

_ Tudo bem!- disse segurando minha mão em seu rosto mas não acreditei

_ Amor!?- sabia que havia algo mais, a aula acabou e seguimos para encontrar todos no intervalo

Quando saímos da sala Edward não disse nada mas caminhamos de mãos dadas

_ Edward diz!- falei seriamente

_ Quem esse cara pensa que é?

_ Hun?

_ Pra falar de história, ele não sabe nada de história, pra resumir cada ponto q eu ele mal conheci

_ Edward!- disse sorrindo mas ele continuou serio

_ Ok o que mais?

_ Só isso já bastaria, como se não fosse o suficiente o arrogante ainda matem pensamentos impróprios com alunas novas!-

_ Mas... á Edward não se preocupe com isso amor- sorri percebendo que se referia á mim

Seguimos até o refeitório onde encontramos todos e nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada

_ E aí, como foi amor?- pergunte ao me aproximar, sentei-me ao lado de Alex e beijei seu rosto

_ Oi mãe- Alex disse e Alice nos olhou seriamente, repreendendo, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado

_ O que foi Edward?- Alice perguntou ao vê-lo tão serio, sorri com isso porque ele não respondeu

_ Ele não gostou do professor Alice!- disse sorrindo, beijei-o no rosto

_ Aaa vá se acostumando Edward, porque...

_ Isso não vai acontecer Ailice!- ele disse nervoso

_ O que? o que você viu Alice?

_ Nada Bella.. Não vai acontecer mesmo!- disse sorrindo para o Edward serio

_ Edward!- olhei em seus olhos com a mão em seu rosto- _Amor esqueça isso- disse me aproximando e o beijei

_ Bom.. como foi Alex?- Rose perguntou

_ Curioso!

_ Curioso?- perguntei

_ Observei os humanos por tanto tempo mas parece que não aprendi nada ainda

_ Isso não é uma pesquisa filho- Edward disse

_ É cara, você já fez isso por muito tempo, agora é só curtir falô!- Emmett disse

_ Para que tudo isso? – Alex sorriu sutilmente olhando para mesa cheia de lanches- Não vou comer tudo isso- sorriu

_ Ma "precisamos" comer hun! – Alice brincou

_ Manda ver- Emmet empurrou sua bandeja para o Alex e todos fizeram o mesmo, até o Edward

_ Não mesmo, não vou comer tudo isso!- Alex disse sorrindo e todos sorriram

_ Que isso cara? Sua mãe nunca te ensinou te ensinou a não desperdiçar comida? – Emmett olhou-me sorrindo sarcástico

...

Então alguns dias se passaram e... conhecemos algumas pessoas do colégio, era uma grande experiência para o Alex mas ele só encarava como um estudo, o que é muito estranho, ele sempre quis ver os humanos.

_ Alex!- Eliza ... uma das garotas se aproximou quando chegamos pela manhã- _ Bom.. bom dia Alex.. você poderia... poderia ser o meu par na aula de história hoje?

_ Claro!... vamos? – disse incentivando-a a caminhar com ele até a sala, elas sempre falam eufóricas ou tímidas, patético .

Todos nós fazíamos o ultimo ano, pela aparência e Alex estava no penúltimo, o que significa q ficaria um ano sozinho freqüentando a escola, coisas do Carlisle. Todos o rodiavam como sempre desde pequeno Alex atrai muito os humanos

_ Ela gosta dele!- Edward disse com um meio-sorriso enquanto seguíamos logo atrás

_ Quem não gosta?- Rose disse

_ Hun eu não gosto dela!- eu disse

_ Na verdade eu tão pouco!- Rose disse

_ Aaaaa vocês duas são duas ciumentas isso sim – Emmett disse,Edward sorriu e disse

_ Alex disse que é só pela nota que ele pode oferecer e... que vocês são ciumentas sim!- sabia que ele se referia aos pensamentos dele, Alex poderia com certeza nos ouvir mesmo de longe por nossas habilidades.

_Não se trata disso- eu disse e Edward sorriu

Durante o intervalo ouvimos boatos sobre nós mas nada importante, quando vi o Alex eu o abracei e ele beijou –me a testa Edward estava logo atrás.

_ Dá pra você soltar a minha namorada rapaz?- Edward disse

_ Não... ela é minha!- Alex sorriu com a brincadeira que eles faziam desde que ele era pequeno e abraçou- me ainda mais, eles sorriram, sem se importarem com todos ouvindo. Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em casa pra que ele me chame de mãe.

**Notas finais do capítulo**


	19. Chapter 19

Estávamos de saída para a escola, Alice vestiu a todos, claro. Alex estava um pouco lento por ser muito cedo e havia acabado de acordar, o que fez a todos sorrirem com isso, com sua dificuldade por ele ser o único que dorme, ele nunca foi preguiçoso mas não tinha horários com relação a isso, embora tenha lhe advertido esses dias por ficar fora dirigindo até tarde por aí.

_ Alex.. com sono filho.. te disse que iríamos sair cedo hoje!- falei com a mão em seu rosto, Emmett e Jasper sorriram, se divertindo com a situação, todos o esperávamos por ele na sala quando ele desceu

_ Não, não estou mãe, estou bem

_ Você esta sim cara!- Emmett sorriu e Alex olhou-o seriamente, Rose o encarou ao seu lado advertindo, ela realmente adora o sobrinho

_ Bom ..vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados- Edward disse

_ É o certo!- Carlise disse sorrindo- _ Bom ... vocês já sabem, todos são irmãos

_ Hun!- Alex disse sorrindo- _ Isso pode ser interessante... o que foi?- perguntou ao nos ver encarando-o

_ Não fique muito feliz com isso.. ainda sou sua mãe!- disse nervosa com a situação

_ Claro Bella.. claro "irmã"- Alex disse sorrindo animado e abraçou-me mas continuei seria, agora ele tem um ótimo motivo para não me chamar de mãe- _ Vai ser assim só na escola mãe- disse e beijou-me o rosto ao perceber minha insatisfação

_ Acho bom !- o abracei brevemente - _ Agora vamos logo!

Fomos todos em direção a garagem e Esme nos desejou um bom dia

_ Não vai conosco? Perguntei incrédula ao vê-lo seguir até seu carro

_ Pra que eu tenho um carro?

_ Ok... vamos indo!- Edward disse sorrindo guiando-me até o volvo

Quando chegamos Edward estacionou distante de todos, onde já havia outras vagas, logo Emmett estacionou seu carro ao nosso lado e desceu com Rose, Alice e Jasper, nos encontramos na entrada e como sempre... todos nos encaravam, era o primeiro dia do ano letivo e o colégio estava cheio, seria realmente muito difícil manter a distância e não sentir o cheiro tão forte de sangue... no mesmo instante prendi a respiração.

_ Tudo bem?... Bela!- colocou a mão em meu rosto olhando em meus olhos- _ Tudo bem amor?

_ Tudo bem.- respondi e o beijei rapidamente Edward juntou nossas testas

_ Não se preocupe, estarei sempre ao seu lado- sussurrou preocupado

_ Eu sei!- disse e o beijei novamente

De repente todos se exaltaram no estacionamento olhando para a entrada... Alex entrou com uma velocidade não permitida, parou ao lado do volvo, todos o olhavam extasiados enquanto ele seguia até nós

_ Você demorou!- eu disse

_ Estava curtindo um pouco!- Alex disse brincando, olhei-o seriamente- _ Mas não me atrasei!- justificou-se sorrindo, Alex parecia realmente alheio aos olhares que seguiam

_ A intenção é não chamar tanto atenção lembra?- Edward lhe disse

_ E eu não estou, vocês é que estão!- disse por nos ver abraçados- _ Somos todos irmãos lembra? O vovô avisou!- sorriu

_ Muito engraçado !- disse com sarcasmo abraçando Edward - _ Seu pai ainda é meu... que achem estranho se se quiserem- sorriram ao me ver nervosa com isso, Edward acariciou meu rosto

_ É rapaz .. só você é o único Cullen solteiro do clã aproveite!- - Emmmet disse divertido nós o olhamos repreendendo

Fomos para sala de aula, só teríamos uma aula com Alex, o que me surpreendeu, mas Alice e Jasper estariam por perto com seus poderes.

_ Tchau bebê, nos vemos logo!- disse com a mão em seu rosto e o beijei

_ Mãe .. por favor!

_ Parem com isso, vamos manter as aparências!- Alice disse

_ Desculpe!

Vamos, nos vemos no intervalo!- Edward disse enquanto seguimos do corredor nos separando

Entramos na sala de aula e nos sentamos , todos nos encaravam, quando o professor entrou

_ Vocês devem ser os Cullen ... hum .. sejam bem vindos!- ele olhou-me simpático mas Edward ficou serio com isso

_ Obrigada!- respondi cordialmente mas Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça, indiferente. Mas o que há com ele?

_ Bom... sou o senhor Mark e ensino história, fiquem a vontade para perguntar ok!- sorriu para mim e piscou como um gesto de amizade. Ele seguiu sua aula, sorri por sua gentileza, Edward estava estranho, sério demais, decidi prestar atenção no que ouvia

"_ Ele é lindo!"

"_ Mas porque ele tem que se sentar com a irmã? Tinha um lugar vago do meu lado!"

As duas conversavam em voz baixa, suspirei irritada, não só elas mas todas as garotas não paravam de encará-lo, deprimente. Olhei-o e Edward estava muito serio, rígido, nervoso

_Edward, o que foi?- disse com a mão e seu rosto

_ Tudo bem!- disse segurando minha mão em seu rosto mas não acreditei

_ Amor!?- sabia que havia algo mais, a aula acabou e seguimos para encontrar todos no intervalo

Quando saímos da sala Edward não disse nada mas caminhamos de mãos dadas

_ Edward diz!- falei seriamente

_ Quem esse cara pensa que é?

_ Hun?

_ Pra falar de história, ele não sabe nada de história, pra resumir cada ponto q eu ele mal conheci

_ Edward!- disse sorrindo mas ele continuou serio

_ Ok o que mais?

_ Só isso já bastaria, como se não fosse o suficiente o arrogante ainda matem pensamentos impróprios com alunas novas!-

_ Mas... á Edward não se preocupe com isso amor- sorri percebendo que se referia á mim

Seguimos até o refeitório onde encontramos todos e nos sentamos em uma mesa afastada

_ E aí, como foi amor?- pergunte ao me aproximar, sentei-me ao lado de Alex e beijei seu rosto

_ Oi mãe- Alex disse e Alice nos olhou seriamente, repreendendo, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado

_ O que foi Edward?- Alice perguntou ao vê-lo tão serio, sorri com isso porque ele não respondeu

_ Ele não gostou do professor Alice!- disse sorrindo, beijei-o no rosto

_ Aaa vá se acostumando Edward, porque...

_ Isso não vai acontecer Ailice!- ele disse nervoso

_ O que? o que você viu Alice?

_ Nada Bella.. Não vai acontecer mesmo!- disse sorrindo para o Edward serio

_ Edward!- olhei em seus olhos com a mão em seu rosto- _Amor esqueça isso- disse me aproximando e o beijei

_ Bom.. como foi Alex?- Rose perguntou

_ Curioso!

_ Curioso?- perguntei

_ Observei os humanos por tanto tempo mas parece que não aprendi nada ainda

_ Isso não é uma pesquisa filho- Edward disse

_ É cara, você já fez isso por muito tempo, agora é só curtir falô!- Emmett disse

_ Para que tudo isso? – Alex sorriu sutilmente olhando para mesa cheia de lanches- Não vou comer tudo isso- sorriu

_ Ma "precisamos" comer hun! – Alice brincou

_ Manda ver- Emmet empurrou sua bandeja para o Alex e todos fizeram o mesmo, até o Edward

_ Não mesmo, não vou comer tudo isso!- Alex disse sorrindo e todos sorriram

_ Que isso cara? Sua mãe nunca te ensinou te ensinou a não desperdiçar comida? – Emmett olhou-me sorrindo sarcástico

...

Então alguns dias se passaram e... conhecemos algumas pessoas do colégio, era uma grande experiência para o Alex mas ele só encarava como um estudo, o que é muito estranho, ele sempre quis ver os humanos.

_ Alex!- Eliza ... uma das garotas se aproximou quando chegamos pela manhã- _ Bom.. bom dia Alex.. você poderia... poderia ser o meu par na aula de história hoje?

_ Claro!... vamos? – disse incentivando-a a caminhar com ele até a sala, elas sempre falam eufóricas ou tímidas, patético .

Todos nós fazíamos o ultimo ano, pela aparência e Alex estava no penúltimo, o que significa q ficaria um ano sozinho freqüentando a escola, coisas do Carlisle. Todos o rodiavam como sempre desde pequeno Alex atrai muito os humanos

_ Ela gosta dele!- Edward disse com um meio-sorriso enquanto seguíamos logo atrás

_ Quem não gosta?- Rose disse

_ Hun eu não gosto dela!- eu disse

_ Na verdade eu tão pouco!- Rose disse

_ Aaaaa vocês duas são duas ciumentas isso sim – Emmett disse,Edward sorriu e disse

_ Alex disse que é só pela nota que ele pode oferecer e... que vocês são ciumentas sim!- sabia que ele se referia aos pensamentos dele, Alex poderia com certeza nos ouvir mesmo de longe por nossas habilidades.

_Não se trata disso- eu disse e Edward sorriu

Durante o intervalo ouvimos boatos sobre nós mas nada importante, quando vi o Alex eu o abracei e ele beijou –me a testa Edward estava logo atrás.

_ Dá pra você soltar a minha namorada rapaz?- Edward disse

_ Não... ela é minha!- Alex sorriu com a brincadeira que eles faziam desde que ele era pequeno e abraçou- me ainda mais, eles sorriram, sem se importarem com todos ouvindo. Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em casa pra que ele me chame de mãe.


	20. Chapter 20

Suspirei sentada no sofá em frente a tv, que saudades sentia do meu bebê!

_ O que foi amor?-Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu, beijando –me o rosto em seguida

_ Aaa só pensando!- encostei-me em seu peito

_ Hum, pensando em que?- hum? – beijei o antes de responder

_ No Alex, aaa Edward, pensava em quando ele era bebê, passou tão depressa!

_ A Bella! Amor, mas agora ele é um ótimo rapaz hum- disse com a mão em meu rosto

_ Eu sei mas.. sinto falta só isso, agora... ele não precisa mais de mim, "tão independente"- disse revoltada e Edward sorriu

_ Quem disse que não preciso mais de você sua louca?

_ Alex!- entrou na sala sorrindo, estava na floresta

_ A única diferença é que agora sou eu quem faz isso!- disse sorrindo e em um movimento rápido pegou-me no colo girando e beijou-me o rosto, Edward sorria

_ Alex! me solte menino!

_ Aaa mãe!- ele sorria e colocou-me no chão, relutante, enquanto me retorcia

_ E de onde vem essa alegria toda posso saber

_ Nada, apenas me diverti caçando

_ Ganhou do Emmett outra vez!- Edward disse balançando a cabeça em negativa

_ E isso foi apenas sorte rapaz!- Emmett entrou contrariado e sorrimos

_A esta bem, e você diz isso a anos! – Alex zombou e ele saiu dizendo

_ Amanhã veremos, amanhã!

_ Mas, que historia é essa de eu não precisar mais de você?

_ Você sabe, sua mãe é absurda

_ Edward!- os dois sorriram mas fiquei seria

_ Mããããee!- disse me abraçando

_ Eu não posso mesmo com vocês dois, quando se unem contra mim-

_ Absurda!- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo

_ Bom, deixe-me atacar a cozinha agora!

_ E depois vá se deitar Alex, já esta tarde, amanhã temos aula filho!

_ Hum eu sei!- disse comendo bolo na cozinha. Já havia passado um mês desde que começamos e no colégio tudo seguia sem suspeitas

_ Hum, vamos sair um poço?- Edward disse em meu ouvido, abraçando-me por trás

_ Hummmmmmmm, juízo crianças!- Alex falou sorrindo enquanto comia

...

_ Mãe não... você só pode estar brincando!- Alex disse enquanto descia as escadas com Alice pela manhã, todos estavam na sala

_ O que foi?

_ Você não vai sair vestida assim!... pai fala pra ela!

_ Bella!- Edward disse com seu tom apelativo, não acreditei no que estava ouvindo!-

_ Isso é um complô?

_Aaaa por favor, vamos logo- Alice não gostou nem um pouco por ter me trocado ela havia escolhido o outro modelo

Alex foi com seu carro é claro, sempre chegando encima da hora, ele sempre sentava-se conosco mesmo outras pessoas e "garotas" insistindo por sua companhia durante o lanche. Mas, meu pesadelo começou ao ver a intenção de todas sobre meu filho, elas o abordavam, o convidavam, as vezes até o tocavam se insinuando descaradamente, e os olhares não cassavam sobre todos eles na verdade.

O professor Mark como sempre atencioso, sempre que o via ele sorria animado até demais, certo dia pediu-me que ficasse um pouco após o horário porque queria expor algo mas Edward interveio autoritário, dizendo que eu não faria isso, que era meu namorado, que não era minha obrigação ficar após o horário e me puxou para fora da sala transformado de raiva, seus olhos já mudavam de cor e me preocupei com isso.

Hoje caminhávamos pelo corredor em direção a sala de aula, Edward segurava minha mão, senhor Mark apareceu no fim do corredor e sorriu para mim insinuante.

_Não agüento mais essa droga!- em questão de segundos senti meu corpo sendo lançando contra os armários e seus lábios cobriram os meus e tornando cada vez mais intenso, o abracei recebendo- o, sua boca na minha, sua língua se entrelaçando a minha com urgência e o correspondi a altura, minhas mãos corriam por seus cabelos, suas costas o puxando para mais próximo, como se ainda fosse possível, quando cedo demais Edward cessou o beijo como se precisássemos de ar, encostou sua testa a minha

_ Estou cansado disso!- disse nervoso, sorri- _ Você é minha, esta na hora de todos se convencerem de uma vez por todas

_ Hum, para mim esta ótimo!- disse o agarrando e colando meus lábios aos seus, ainda contagiada pelo torpor que seus beijos arrebatadores me causavam e nos beijamos vorazmente, até ouvirmos

_ CULLEN! SWAN!-

...

Caminhavamos para a sala do diretor, segundo regras do colégio tivemos comportamento inadmiscivel para conduta ética da instituição

_ Isso é ridículo!- Edward disse ao ouvir o diretor, "suspensos pelo resto do dia" ele disse

_ Ou vocês preferem suspensos por dois dias e seus pais aqui

_ Isso é um absurdo!-

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem!- disse o olhando para Edward e tentando acalmá-lo, toquei seu rosto. Fomos embora, segundo ate o volvo e partimos

_ Alex!- disse olhando para Edward, como poderia não acompanhar seu dia? Estávamos la para isso

_ Ele vai ficar bem Bella, eles estão lá , Emmett esta com ele hoje e ..

_ Aaa Emmett, Emmett!- falei sem confiança

_ Não posso concordar com você depois do modo como agi apouco- falou culpando-se

_ Aaaa Edward não...

_ Eu me descontrolei Bella, eu não podia, eu não..

_ Bom, eu gostei1- disse o olhando e mesmo com o carro em movimento sentei-me em seu colo de frente para ele

_ Eu adorei amor!- disse em seu ouvido descendo meu rosto em seu pescoço beijando-o

_Bella... sabia que..isso.. pode ser perigoso, até para um vampiro- sorri beijando seu rosto repetidas vezes, claro que conseguria dirigir e fazer isso ao mesmo tempo mas mesmo assim parou o veiculo

_ Mentiroso! Disse sorrindo

_ Mesmo assim – ele disse segurando-me forte pela cintura- _ Quero dar total atenção a você- beijando-me com necessidade, tirando minhas roupas

...

Ao fim da tarde todos chegaram

_ Entao quer dizer que é isso Edward? Enfim!- Emmett gargalhou

_ E depois de mais de 100 anos- Alice disse sorrindo

_ Enao é esse o exemplo que querem dar? – Alex disse sorrindo

_ Alex!- o repreendi, estava claro que Edward se sentia desconfortável com isso

_ Que isso pai, vocês estava certo e...

_ Não! Eu não estava Alex!- ele disse e saiu

_ Muito obrigada!- disse olhando para todos, eles sabiam que Edward estava incomodado com os pensamentos do professor

...

Alex, parecia triste, insatisfeito e estava me preocupando muito, conheço meu filho!

Já estávamos no colégio a alguns meses e ele parecia entediado mesmo assim

_ O que houve bebê? Hum?algum problema?- disse sentando—me ao seu lado no sofá e beijei seu rosto, passei a mao em seus cabelos

_ Nada, tudo bem dona Bella! Não se preocupe!

_ Como não vou preocupar com meu bebê hum? Com meu amor!- o abracei e ele sorriu

_ Preciso ter ciúmes? – Edward entrou sorrindo

_ Claro que não- disse o advertindo

_ Preciso me preocupar?!- disse serio, olhando para Alex

_ Bom, vou sair um pouco!- Alex se levantou e em seguida ouvimos seu carro em disparada

_ Edward! Edward? o que é? – disse apreensiva, ele estava serio

_ Eu não sei Bella

_ Como não sabe?

_ Pareci que Alex esta tentando controlar seus pensamentos, não viu como saiu!

_ Fale com ele Edward- disse me levantando e seguindo ate ele

_ Tudo bem Bella, tudo bem!- me abraçou


	21. Chapter 21

Edward

Bella estava muito preocupada, alias ela sempre se preocupou muito com Alex, temia que dessa vez ela pudesse ter razão. Meu filho nunca me escondeu nada e tão pouco restringia seus pensamentos a mim, não que ele não pudesse fazer isso, na verdade Alex sempre teve muito controle conforme crescia, suas habilidades tornaram-se mais intensas.Já era tarde quando ele saiu.

_ Fale com ele Edward!- Bella disse vindo ate mim e a abracei

_ Tudo bem Bella, tudo bem!- a abracei querendo extirpar toda sua aflição.

_ Mas vá agora!- disse olhando-me seria, autoritária, sorri com isso

_ Está bem!- disse beijando-lhe a testa e sai

Segui seu rastro facilmente enquanto pensava na nostalgia de Bella, Alex desde pequeno sempre foi irreverente e independente também adorava cada momento de sua infância. Seu carro percorreu vários quilômetros para fora da cidade mas eu segui suas pistas correndo, avistei seu carro ao fim de uma estrada na floresta. El subiu a montanha, encontrei-o a alguns segundos de corrida o que para nós significa mais alguns quilômetros a percorrer, Alex estava sentado em uma pedra quando minha presença foi anunciada por suas habilidades conforme me aproximava, manifestou-se mentalmente

"Pai?! Não acredito! Dona Bella já pediu para vir atrás de mim?"

_ Alex!

_ O que faz aqui?-

_ Vim falar com você. Posso?

_ Mamãe é impossível, ela te jogou para fora de casa para isso- disse sorrindo e sorri também

_ Não fale assim da sua mãe, ela só se preocupa você sabe disso

_ Eu sei, eu sei !

_ Mas... também devo me preocupar Alex?

_ Pai eu ...

_ Você sabe respeito sua privacidade, não se trata disso só, saiba que estamos aqui se precisar falar- ele afirmou que sim- _ Mas se for grave... Alex você...

_ Pai, pai!- pelo amor de Deus, o que poderia ser? Não faço nada!

_ Hum, então é isso! Tédio! Como assim filho? Não tem se distraído no colégio, nas caças com seus tios?

_ Não é nada disso e você sabe

_ Eu sei?

_ Pai, pai eu ...

_ Alex, confio em você filho, fale quando quiser, só não gostamos de vê-lo assim!

"então não olhem para mim"- pensou

_ Alex!

" brincadeira velho"- sorriu

_ Velho?! Humm, agora vamos logo, quero caçar antes de voltarmos, faz tempo que não fazemos isso, esta acostumado a se dar bem com seus tios garoto!

_ Mas com você não faz sentido, você lê meus pensamentos!

_ Nada disso, você sabe muito bem controlar seus pensamentos, deixe de desculpas

_ Aa vamos logo!- levantou-se sorriu sutilmente animando-se com o desafio- _ Mas pai..

_ O que?

_ Mas antes, me fala de quando você vivia só!

_ Sem sua mãe?.. bom eu ...

_ Não, falo de quando você se foi, quando era só você, o vovô e a vovó e você se foi

_ Como sabe disso?!

_ Tio Emeett me contou- disse tranquilamente

_ Eu acabo com seu tio!- nunca havíamos mencionado isso a ele - _ Esqueça isso!- disse nervoso

_ Mas pai..

_ Ok desculpe, o que quer saber?

_ Por quê? Porque se foi? O que viu, o que fez? Porque 10 anos? O que você sentia?- arqueei a sobrancelha surpreso por tantas perguntas

...

Bella POV

Eles ficaram a noite toda fora! Bom, talvez conversando e pela manhã Edward já me conte o que há com meu bebê, ou talvez só estejam passando um tempo juntos como pai e filho e isso é bom, de qualquer forma amanhã teremos aula e Alex não descansou, sei que ela já cresceu e ele saberia se precisasse deitar-se mas mesmo assim me preocupo. Entrei em seu quarto observando alguns objetos que fiz questão de preservar desde sua infância mas mesmo assim Rose sempre guardava tudo com sua atenção exagerada, sorri pegando seu volvo em miniatura, brinquedo que ele adorava quando era pequeno. Um pouco sozinha sem Edward e sem Alex, sentei-me em sua cama e folheei seus cadernos da escola distraidamente afinal mateiral escolar ao pode ser considerado privacidade, poderia? Não tinha nada que não fosse estritamente estudantil. Algumas fotos também enfeitavam seu quarto, sorri olhando para elas, fotos de nós três e outros com toda a família até o dia clarear. Na cozinha preparava seu café-da-manhã, panquecas, sucos, bolo que ele adora, todos já estavam prontos para irmos quando de muito distante ouvi aproximação e o som do carro do Alex

_ Até que enfim hum!- disse enquanto entravam

_Bom dia para você também dona Bella! Disse sorrindo, olhei-o seriamente

_ Mãe!- falou corrigindo-se

_ Hum, bom dia filho, venha comer já vamos sair

_ O cheiro está ótimo, só vou me trocar primeiro- disse subindo em velocidade

_ Bom dia amor

_ Bom dia!- disse enquanto Edward se aproximava e nos beijamos

_ Se divertiram?-

_ Hum muito, á tempos não fazíamos isso, só Alex e eu!- disse abraçando-me

_ Hum isso é bom!- disse e o beijei

_ Opa, errei de ambiente! Será que isso aqui é uma cozinha ou um quarto?- Alex disse sorrindo, brincando e Edward sorriu

_ Alex!- o repreendi

_ Bom, posso tomar meu café da manhã ou..

_ Claro, espero que goste

_ E então, como foi a noite de vocês?- perguntei agora para Alex, enquanto comia

_ Bem, muito bem mãe

Fomos para o colégio e tentei perguntar a Edward todo o tempo sobre o que falaram, mas ele sempre se livrava do assunto seja por qualquer motivo, hora me interrompia falando de outra coisa, hora beijava-me para encerrar o assunto, claro, que se fosse algo grave me contaria, mas talvez...

_ Edward, fale logo, do que se trata? O que tem Alex? ... fale Edward!- perguntei impaciente, na sala de aula sentada a seu lado, assim ele não poderia fazer nada extremo como fugir ouuu me beijar

_ Senhorita Cullen... por favor!- o professor disse incomodado pela interrupção, Edward olhou-me com um sorriso, o encarrei seria. A partir desse momento resolvi insistir um pouco de maneira mais interessante , sorri com o pensamento " você não vai escapar assim Cullen"- liberei meu escudo para que ele ouvisse e Edward pareceu surpreso, então comecei a perguntar-lhe mentalmente por algumas vezes

_ Não é nada Bella, não tem com que se preocupar amor, apesar de não saber realmente do que se trata

_ Como assim não sabe?! – disse enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores

_ Não invadi a privacidade do Alex, ele dirá se achar necessário

_ Edward, mas...

_ Mas nada Bella, ele dirá quando e se precisar, se achar melhor! Tudo bem? – disse perto demais com as mãos em meu rosto

_ E, e eu tenho alternativa? – perguntei e ele sorriu lindo, me aproximei o beijando

_ Você é muito perigosa senhora Cullen!- disse entre beijos, sorri

...

Em casa todos já tinham se recolhido, Alice saíra com Jasper, foram caçar, Carlisle e Esme haviam viajado para o sul por três dias despediram –se relutantes

Flash back on

_ Ó Carlisle você acha mesmo?- Esme disse, todos estavamos na sala

_ A Esme deixe disso,- Alice sorriu ao diser- _ Vá tranqüila, previ uma ótima viagem para vocês!- ela disse insinuante e Esme teria corado se pudesse, vimos seu constrangimento e todos sorriram

_ Vão logo e juízo vovô!- Alex disse sorrindo

_ Vou sentir tanta falta de vocês queridos!- Esme disse abraçando Alex e beijando –o no rosto

_ De vocês? acho que já escolheu seu predileto- Emmett disse com falso ciúmes

_ Não seja bobo querido, amo todos vocês

_ Eu sei, eu sei!- Emmett sorriu enquanto a abraçava

_ Tudo ficará bem não se preocupe!- disse enquanto abraçava-me

_ Edward!

_ Tudo bem Carlisle, faça boa viagem!- Edward respondia seus pensamentos, o que sempre demonstrava grande afinidade e respeito entre eles. Todos se despediram e o vimos partir em frente a casa

Flash back off

Alex estava na sala, sentado vendo tv, sentei-me ao seu lado, parecia a me tão distante, calado,

_ O que foi, tudo bem filho?- perguntei ao seu lado com a mão em sei rosto- _ Não esta com sono?- Alex é meio- humano mas sua pratica é muito humana nessa parte e já fazia 2 dias que não dormia

_ Só estou sem sono!- disse deitando-se no sofá acomodando-se, afaguei seus cabelos, assistindo ao filme, Edward também etava na sala sentado ao piano somente lendo algumas partituras quando me lembrei de uma ocasião

"Edward"- pensei liberando meu escudo para que ele me ouvisse "toque" pedi, e ele atendeu, entendeu a minha intenção. logo começou a tocar muito baixo a musica que ele tocava para mim quando ainda era humana e aos poucos Alex adormeceu, a mesma musica que me adormecia. Edward sorriu para mim enquanto tocava

Mas algo me intrigava , eu sentia algo, estranho.

**COMENTEMMMMMM!**


	22. Chapter 22

O sol... um dia de sol na pequena cidade da Inglaterra ficamos todos em casa.

_ Mas o que é isso? Nossa Bella como vivemos eternamente não a como viver guardando tudo sabia?

_ Eee você viu isso em uma de suas visões Alice? Afinal você sabe tudo

_ Muito engraçada Bella, muito engraçado!- ironizou

_ Eu não guardo tudo Alice!-

_ Minha mulher pode guardar o que quiser pessoa irritante!- Edward entrou dizendo

_ A é mesmo, quero só ver onde vai guardar tudo se Bella continuar assim por séculos

_ Mas você é pequena demais para ser tão irritante sabia!- Edward provocou

Estava justamente vendo coisas que deveríamos deixar para trás quando nos mudarmos novamente. Nunca pensei que seria tão saudosa ao passado, mas Edward sempre me advertia sobre isso quando ainda era humana

_ Lembra disso? – Edward sorriu ao pegar do chão uma bola antiga de Alex, ele adora brincar com ela quando tinha a aparência de um garotinho de quatro anos.

Flashback on

_ Alex, já lhe disse para jogar só lá fora filho!-

_ Mas esta chovendo mãe!

_ Então faça outra coisa.

_ Mas não, olha só, eu já não quebro nada por que papai me ensinou você sabe!- dizia tentando convencer-me, parou na minha frente segurando-a _ Você pode me deixar jogar aqui hum, você deixa mamãe? – falou fazendo charme de inocente sorri

_ E que tipo de mãe eu seria se deixasse você jogar dentro de casa?

_ Uma legal? – sorriu com a artimanha, lindo como o pai

_ Boa tentativa garoto! – disse correndo atrás dele que correu para garagem sorrindo com a brincadeira

Flashback off

_ Ele adorava essa bola. – disse me aproximando e beijei-o- _ Mas não vou guardar tudo isso Edward, estava justamente...

_ Guarde o que quiser Bella!

No dia seguinte saiamos para o colégio, já estava acabando o período para nós e Alex ficaria sozinho por ter um anos a mais para se formar, acho que Carlisle decidiu assim com Edward para que ele viva essa experiência sozinho.

_ Dona Bella!... mãe, vamos? Você vai assim?- disse ao entrar no quarto

_ E qual o problema?- perguntei, estava simples

_ Esta bonita demais para uma mãe, e também você sabe que o papai não gosta- sorriu

_ Papai vai ter trabalho- beijei seu rosto

_ É muito gentil filho, obrigada, mas seu pai não tem com que se preocupar, vamos!

_Preciso falar com vocês assim que chegarmos tudo bem?- disse serio beijou-me a testa

_ Tudo bem filho!

Já estávamos no segundo tempo, o sinal tocou e eu só pensava em que Alex poderia querer nos falar

_ Bella, Bella vamos, seja o que for ele vai nos dizer depois amor.- olhei para ele- _ Eu te conheço, sei que esta pensando nisso- sorriu

_ Mas o que é isso?- disse ao ver a cena no estacionamento

Alex estava sentado com seu fone de ouvido e uma garota se aproximou muito rápido se jogando em seus braços, sentou-se em seu colo, Sara Conner!_ Mas...

Edward olhou a cena, tão atônito quanto eu, Alex não esperava por isso, a garota mais oferecida do colégio, tentei ir até lá de imediato, mas Edward segurou-me

_ Edward!-

_ Mas o que é isso!- Emmett disse saindo com Rose, Alice e Jasper que também os observavam

_ Mas o que é isso? Vamos lá agora?-

_ Calma, espera Rose- segurou-a após dois passos a nossa frente- _ O garoto esta se dando bem- sorriu

_ Mas o que aquela garota esta pensando? Ela ainda vai causar problemas para o Alex. – Rose disse nervosa como sempre, todos sabiam que ela namorava um dos jogadores do time do colégio. Caminhamos até eles, nossos carros estavam estacionados próximo ao dele de qualquer maneira

_Por favor, Sara!

_ A Alex, não faça assim comigo vai, você sabe que eu..

_ Por favor, levante-se sim- Alex já se encontrava constrangido com a situação, e quanto mais ele falava ela se acomodava em seu colo e o abraçou beijando-lhe o rosto sorrindo, ele tentando afastá-la

_ Mas Alex, você prometeu me ajudar com aquele trabalho e ...

_ É, que abusada!- Alice disse sorrindo, ao que pareci com a mesma opinião de Emmett- _ O que foi? Disse ao perceber meu olhar de reprovação e Rose também a encarava da mesma forma

_ Vamos, deixa que ele resolva isso, Rose... Rose! – Alice tentou dizer tarde demais, ela já caminhava ate eles e nos a seguimos

_ Olha Alex o que vc acha de...

_ O que você acha de se levantar daí garota?- Rose disse e a garota olhou para ela sorrindo, Alex segurou-lhe pela cintura a levantando e ficaram os dois em pé

_ Oi, vocês são os irmãos de Alex, tudo bem!

_ Vamos embora Alex!-

_ Mas Alex, e nosso trabalho, você ..

_ Outro dia

_ Outro dia não, amanha então – sorriu e beijou seu rosto mas antes de se afastar disse em seu ouvido _ Te espero amanha Alex.

No caminho para casa Emmett acelerou nos ultrapassando na estrada sorrindo para Edward, Alice e Jasper estavam com agente.

_ Fala Emmett!- disse ao atender ao telefone no carro e ele estava no viva-voz

_ Fala para o seu marido para ele jogar esse volvo fora e comprar uma maquina que funcione

_ Ele já esta ouvindo Emmett!- disse e ele sorriu ao ver Edward ultrapassando-o em velocidade na curva

_ Vamos deixar isso mais emocionante espera ai

_ Não, Emmett, Emmett..

_ Alô!- Alex disse na linha, Emmett havia sincronizado as ligações

_ Pronto, Alex, corridinha ate em casa!

_ Falô!-

_ Emmett não seja idiota..

_ É esta a hora de aposentar esse volvo cara- sorriu ao telefone enquanto o víamos nos ultrapassar novamente _Se não quer fique para trás- sorriu vitorioso, Alex também passou por nós buzinando,corriam com uma velocidade absurda até mesmo para aqueles carros, Edward virou o volante em segundos fazendo a manobra de rompante ultrapassando-os

_ Também não precisa se mostrar Edward- Emeett disse ao telefone

Seguimos até ele estacionar o carro em frente á casa, Alex veio chegou em segundos seguido por Emmett

_ Alex, fique longe de Sara Conner!- Rose disse saindo do carro e bateu a porta entrando na casa

_ É o que estou tentando fazer- falou baixo um pouco constrangido

_ Cuidado, sua tia pode ser bem nervosa- Emmett disse

_ Nossa, e eu nem percebi-

_ É as garotas não saem do seu pé Cullen, o vida difícil a sua- Emmett comentou- Alex revirou os olhos indo em direção a floresta

_ Vai agir como seu pai agora fugindo de mulher, seu pai era assim antes da Bellinha- gargalhou falando alto- _ Tem que escolher uma Alex, ou todas

_ Emmett!- Edward olhou agressivo

_ Tudo tem seu tempo Emmeet, tudo tem seu tempo!- Alice entrou dançando suavemente como se profetizasse uma de suas visões.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella P.O.V.

_ Alex o que iria nos dizer filho? – perguntei quando entrou voltando da floresta

_ Bem... onde esta o meu pai?- perguntou apreensivo, estávamos todos na sala

_ Serve esse?- Edward entrou sorrindo e sentou-se ao meu lado

_ E tem outro?- brincou sorrindo, mas ainda assim apreensivo

_ Não agora não, seja o que for fica para depois cara, o jogo vai começar agora e ..

_Agora, fale agora filho, estamos todos aqui-

_ Bom, gente eu estive pensando e ... e eu tomei uma decisão- todos o olhávamos em expectativa,Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados a nossa direita.

_ Pai, eu quero viajar!- antes que alguém se pronunciasse a perguntar algo ele continuou - _ Mãe, antes que você diga algo eu quero fazer isso e...

_ Não to entendendo, onde quer chegar filho? Para onde quer ir? Quer que nos mudemos é isso?- falei simplesmente, isso não seria problema algum

_ Mãe eu quero viajar... mas sozinho... vou viajar por um tempo!

_ O QUE? – levantei-me nervosa sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido, o que antes parecia uma simples reunião de família sairia pior do que eu pensava

Alex- P.O.V

Sabia que não seria fácil contar minha decisão, especialmente para mamãe, mas já havia pensando nisso a algum tempo, não acredito que tia Alice pudesse prever algo porque poucas coisas ela consegue ver a meu respeito e mesmo que visse não acredito que diria nada, já mantinha a maioria de meus pensamentos privados desde aquela conversa com meu pai e ele sempre respeitou isso embora seria sempre mais fácil não controlá-los, me acostumei com meu pai ouvindo tudo o que penso o tempo todo e nunca me importei com isso, sei que ele pode não entender meus motivos mas é isso que eu quero. Ele sempre esteve comigo me apoiando e isso só me faz perceber o quanto ele me compreende, mas depois do rompante de mamãe ele pareceu tão tenso quanto ela

_ O QUÊ? – ela se levantou tensa e nervosa, poucas vezes vi dona Bella assim isso me preocupou

_ Mãe...

_ Se era sobre isso pode esquecer, não vamos falar sobre isso

_ Mãe eu não estou pedindo

_ Ótimo, porque eu estou dizendo Não!- ela disse, papai a segurou fazendo com que se sentasse novamente

_ Não sou mais uma criança- falei tentando não ser rude, ela simplesmente não me deixava falar

_ E o que pretende com isso- vovô perguntou calmamente

_ Quero conhecer o mundo, sair, viajar, é algo que preciso fazer, eu ...

_ Porque isso agora!- papai falou de forma fria e controlada, não só pela mamãe, ele também não aprovava, estava em seus olhos

_ Pai, você sabe que eu..

_ Não eu não sei Alex!

_ PAI, tudo o que eu quero é ...

_ Então era sobre isso, você usou nossa conversa para essa conclusão

_ NÃO, não eu já havia pensando nisso

_ Alex, isso esta fora de questão, chega!- mamãe disse se levantando e saindo

_Não, vocês não podem decidir isso por mim!

_ E o colégio?- papai perguntou muito serio, mais serio do que jamais o vi, e isso me magoou

_ E o que tem isso, eu não preciso disso e vocês sabem muito bem!-

_Alex, não se trata disso filho, não é pelo estudo, e sim a experiência

_ Mas eu não quero viver essa experiência

_ Mas você vai viver!- papai disse nervoso

_ O que esta acontecendo, você sempre preferiu argumentar, lembra-se! – me alterei

_ E eu estou..

_ NÃO NÃO ESTA, você esta impondo senhor Cullen!- nunca tinha falado com assim antes, mas ele sempre me compreendeu e depois de tudo o que me disse, de como precisava se encontrar e resolver seus conflitos quando se foi e esteve sozinho, pensei que me entenderia

_ ALEX... – Papai passou a mão pelo rosto em um sinal visível de nervosismo tentando controlar-se, todos ouviam sem se manifestar, acho que era algo sobre os pais decidirem

_ Acalmem-se, Edward melhor continuarmos mais tarde!- vovô disse se aproximando

_ Não temos mais sobre o que conversar vovô, já lhes disse minha decisão!- disse olhando para papai e mamãe sem poder conter minha insatisfação. Como eles poderiam reagir dessa maneira? Sai pela porta disposto a passar a noite na floresta

Edward P.O.V

Alex estava nos deixando em uma situação bem difícil, confesso que até a mim ele surpreendeu, por seus pensamentos não estarem totalmente livres durante alguns dias, quando Bella se alterou tentei por tudo me manter calmo mas tão pouco a mim aquela idéia agradava, e ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira me irritou.

Depois que ele saiu tinha certeza que não voltaria mais hoje, Bella subiu as escadas

_ Edward, deixe filho, ela precisa pensar um pouco- Esme disse quando ia atrás de Bella

_ Edward, ele esperava que você o compreendesse – Rose disse seria como sempre não importa o que quisesse ela sempre estaria do seu lado

_ Eu sei!-

_ Vocês resolveram isso meu filho- Esme se aproximou dizendo com a mão em meu rosto e saiu

_ E não olhe para mim, eu não vejo nada- Alice disse sem seu humor habitual saindo com Jasper

"_Ele só quer viajar cara, não é o fim do mundo_"- Emmett dirigiu seus pensamentos "_E a Bella vai se acostumar com isso, a questão é, o que você acha disso?_" – saiu com Rose, Emmett me surpreendi as vezes, suspirei com o pensamento

_ Edward!- Carlisle ficou e eu já sabia o por que.

_ Você ouviu? agora eu sou o Senhor Cullen– disse sentando com as mãos no rosto

_ Edward, ele vai e não a nada que você possa fazer

_ Isso não vai acontecer Carlilse-

_ Isso não vai impedi-lo, eu impedi você?- disse com a mão em meu ombro

_ Isso é diferente!

_ Eu não vejo onde Edward, Alex é tão determinado quanto você, ele não vai mudar de idéia e ele te admira filho tente uma maneira mais controlada de lidar com isso

_Não posso apoiá-lo em tudo!

_ E eu os apoio em tudo? Edward! " _só não faria isso se fosse uma completa inconseqüência, e você já fez das suas, pense nisso filho"-_

_ Pensarei Carlisle... como você faz isso!- perguntei me referindo a sua serenidade

_"esse é o peso de ser o Senhor Cullen_"- pensou sorrindo sutilmente e saiu. Já estava amanhecendo quando sai a sua procura

"_Pai eu... desculpe-me, não queria ter falado_..." pensou ao sentir que me aproximava

_Tudo bem!

_ Desculpe... eu só...

_ Entendo!- disse sentando-me ao seu lado

_ Entendi?

_ Não quer dizer que eu concorde com isso

_ Mas pai eu... já havia pensado nisso, tenho pensado nisso a um bom tempo, e não foi pelo que me contou eu...

_ Eu sei, deveria ter te ouvido Alex, mas estou ouvindo agora!

_ Eu só quero viajar um pouco, ver as coisas em minha perspectiva, não estou dizendo que é ruim ficar aqui, mas quero...

_Você termina o período do colégio e depois falamos nisso

_ Pai..

_ Termine o colégio e pode ir, o que me diz?

_ Tudo bem! _" não esperava por isso_"- _ Mas, e a mamãe ela concordou com isso?

_ Ai esta, falaremos com ela e assim ela terá um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia. Vamos?

_ Agora?-

_ Sua decisão, suas conseqüências, tem que assumir os riscos! – sorri com sua hesitação

_ Tudo bem, vamos falar com Dona Bella –

_ Comece não a chamando de "Dona Bella"- sorri ao vê-lo suspirar um pouco tenso

_"só não quero que ela sofra papai, só não quero que ela sofra"_

Preciso pedir que comentem? Comentem pelo amor do Alex ! rsrs


	24. Chapter 24

_ Bella!- Edward entrou em nosso quarto

_Edward!- segui até ele e o abracei "você não vai deixar que isso aconteça não é" seria mais fácil pensar do que conseguir pronunciar qualquer coisa, guiou-me até a cama e nos sentamos enquanto dizia que precisávamos falar sobre isso

_ Amor, o que mais te incomoda com isso?

_ Edward! por favor, é perigoso!

_ Alex é responsável!- " não acredito que você concordou com isso!" olhei para ele e sabia que meus olhos se escureceram a contragosto e fechei os com um suspiro, segurou meu rosto com suas mãos e voltei a encara-lo

_ Bella... amor-

_ Não quero que ele vá embora!- o abracei desabando em dor e seus braços me apertaram suprindo meu sofrimento

_ Não vou embora!- Alex disse entrando apressei-me até ele o abraçando

_ Meu filho!

_ Mãe, esta tudo bem, é só uma viagem hum!

_ Isso vai acontecer só depois do colégio!- Edward surpreendeu-me ao dizer

_ Então já decidiram!- segui até a parede de vidro observando o amanhecer

_ Na verdade não- Edward abraçou-me por trás- _ Ele só irá depois do colégio amor!- sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido, suas mãos em minha cintura

_ E eu espero que você concorde mamãe

_Tudo bem- suspirei sentindo Edward beijar-me o pescoço, minha voz soou quase inaudível

_Hun?- Edward disse no mesmo tom abafando por seus lábios em minha pele

_Tudo bem!-

_ O quê?

_ Eu disse tudo bem Alex- disse afastando-me de Edward- _ Mas vai ter que dar noticias todos os dias e vai ter que...

_ Tudo o que quiser dona Bella!-

_E com você, falo com você mais tarde Edward Cullen- que em parte me persuadiu a concordar com isso

...

No colégio Alec estava muito mais feliz e isso me confortava apesar de saber que estávamos em contagem regressiva para sua partida

Saimos no terceiro tempo para o refeitório e lá estava ela, Sara Conner atrás de meu filho

_ Mas Alex você disse que iria me ajudar

_ E eu vou, tome, fia algumas anotações para você

_ A mas, assim eu não entendo Alex- disse se aproximando dele com intenção de sentar-se em seu colo novamente, Alex percebeu e se levantou de imediato observando minha expressão enquanto caminhávamos em sua direção

_ Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?

_ Nada!- Alex disse rapidamente

_ Tem certeza?

_ Nossa Bella, querida, assim vai parecer que voce esta com ciúmes do Alex, o que o Edward pensaria?- sorriu para ele ao meu lado

_ Ele com certeza não pensaria isso!

_ Tem certeza?-devolveu sorrindo- _ Alex te espero na saída para... estudarmos ok?- beijou-lhe o rosto e saiu

_ Assim vai parecer que o Ed é traído Bellinha- Emmett disse, estávamos sentados em nossa mesa no refeitório

_ Irônico

_ O que?

_ Nada, e você não iria querer saber Bella

_ Alice!

_ Então Alex já pensou para onde vai?- Rose perguntou interessada

_ Bom, um pouco de tudo tia

_ Poderíamos montar um itinerário, fazer suas mala e ...

_ Chega Alice, isso ainda vai levar um tempo!

_ Tudo bem, mamãe esta certa tia e eu não vou levar o numero de malas que você esta imaginando- ele disse e Edward sorriu.

...

Alex P.O.V

_ Alex-

_ Sara por favor!-

_ Espera, porque a pressa?- estava saindo quando ela apareceu, encostei-me no carro enquanto ela se aproximava sorrindo

_ Você é ótima nessa matéria que eu sei, não precisa de ajuda-

_ Ok isso é uma desculpa

_ Para que?

_ Para isso- surpreso com sua atitude não tive reação, quando a vi se aproximar seus lábios já estavam nos meus.

_ Não faça isso!- a repreendi mesmo com todo o respeito ás mulheres que me foi herdado- ela sorriu ainda mantendo o mesmo espaço e intenção em seus olhos

_ Porque não?

Realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas não queria ser indelicado com ela, olhei em volta e lá estava tia Rose, com um olhar furioso, tio Emmett e tia Alice sorrindo, afastei-a de súbito entrei no carro saindo, sabia que aquilo ainda seria assunto para o tio Emmett.

Cheguei primeiro em casa, deixei o carro e sai pela floresta, era sempre assim, não tão fácil para mim, sentir o cheiro deles o dia todo e agora isso! ... estava com sede, precisava caçar mais que o meu habitual e temia que papai percebesse isso. Não sei se posso ter o mesmo controle que ele mas eu deveria ter, afinal não sou um vampiro completo, tão pouco um humano completo, apesar do vovô deixar claro que minha genética paterna é mais predominante.

Andei pela floresta a muito e já estava pronto para ir pra casa quando sinto um cheiro, vejo um vulto loiro, em segundos ela estava em minha frente, exuberante, esbelta, clara como qualquer um de nós.

_ Olá, Alex Cullen!- disse admirada e me surpreendi por conhecer-me, afinal já conhecia todos os amigos de minha família

_ Olá senhorita...?

_ Jane.. Jane Volturi!- volturi? O que afinal ela estaria fazendo aqui? Os Volturi não ficam na Itália e pelo que sei só saem de lá por um bom motivo


	25. Chapter 25

Alex p.o.v continuação

_ Então você é Alex Cullen! Quem diria!-

_ No que posso ajuda-la senhorita? O que faz por aqui? e sozinha suponho, se me permite a pergunta!- Ela sorriu sutilmente

_ Contenha sua curiosidade Cullen, sei que minha presença o intriga porem mais intrigada estou eu ao vê-lo.

_ Perdoe-me se lhe assombro, mas o que faz aqui, se me permite a pergunta.

_ Tão cauteloso quanto os de seu clã Alex pode-se dizer que foi criado aos moldes de seu clã Cullen, com a sutileza de seu pai.

_ Meu pai é um homem de princípios senhorita, tal qual minha "família"- enfatizei por alguns hábitos e denominações sejam diferentes ao seu costume.

_ Que seja, vamos!- ela disse e percebeu que não a seguiria a lugar algum- _ Para sua casa é claro, e não, não estou só, seus pais já devem ter recebido a visita de outros Volturi meu caro.

Fomos para casa e como ela disse estavam todos lá, Cauis, Marcus e Alec, seu irmão, soube por historias que tia Alice me contava na infância e também pela semelhança entre eles.

_ Jane!- mamãe disse ao vê-la ao meu lado, seus olhos brilhavam em um tom âmbar, todos estavam enfrente a casa, vovô parado em frente um deles que se pronunciou ao me ver.

_ Então você é Alex Cullen, o bebê que cresceu!

_ Como vê Marcus, meu filho esta perfeitamente bem!- papai disse ao lado de minha mãe que ainda encarava Jane com mesma expressando irritada

Bella P.O.V

Saímos do colégio e encontramos Alice, Emmett e Rosely na saída, Alex já havia saído e vimos seu carro a distancia, olhei para Edward incerta, alguma coisa eles escondiam mas ele já deveria saber, mesmo assim algo me incomodava, a ponto da inquietação. Dentro do volvo Edward ficou rijo, tenso e segurou o volante como se fosse arranca-lo da base-

_ Edward, o que houve, Edward, esta me deixando preocupada ... Edward!- ele não respondia

_ Estão aqui Bella, eles estão aqui, Alice acabou de ter uma visão- Vinham todos logo atrás no carro de Emmett

_Como? porque? Alex!- disse me alterando

_ Ele foi para a floresta, mas encontrará com Jane lá, não sei porque Alice viu isso, ela nunca consegui vê-lo assim tão claro.- disse acelerando

_ O que pretendem Edward, O QUE?-

_ Não sabemos, mas vamos descobrir!- estacionou seguido de Emmeet, estavam eles Cauis, Marcus e Alec parados em frente a casa.

_ Nós vamos direto ao ponto, viemos ver o que criaram

_ O meu filho você quer dizer!- minha intolerância impedia ouvir falarem de meu filho de dessa maneira

_ Como quiser, Isabella, alias esta linda, a mais perfeita de nossa espécie. – Marcus disse inclinando-se como um gesto cortez

_ Qual o objetivo?- Edward perguntou pondo-se meio metro a minha frente se referindo a presença deles

_ Ora ora meu caro, não podemos elogiar sua fêmea?

_ Esposa!- Edward se alterou, segurei sua mão ficando ao seu lado

_ Porque vieram? – Carlisle disse se aproximando com Esme, eles não estavam na casa quando chegamos

_ Carlisle, que prazer em revê-lo

_ Não poderei dizer o mesmo Marcus e espero que compreenda, mas a que devo a visita?

_ Acredite que Aro gostaria de ver por si, mas viemos nos interar de Alex Cullen, acredito que seu desenvolvimento já se defina completo e nossas objeções tenham sido seguidas

_ Jane!- meu peito se encheu fúria ao vê-la próxima a meu filho,

_ Entao você é Alex Cullen, o bebê que cresceu!

_ Como vê Marcus, meu filho esta perfeitamente bem!- Edward disse serio, acredito que nada conseguia ler em seus pensamentos.

_ Pois muito bem, o que poderíamos dizer a Aro sobre isso é surpreendente, contudo, sabem que regras devem ser cumpridas.

_ E não desrespeitamos nenhuma delas - Carlisle interveio

_ Suposto que não meu caro, mas a regras, regras e imposições, que devem ser cumpridas com precisão- Caius pronunciou-se pela primeira vez, Alec olhava Alice sombrio eu olhar de fúria e desejo, mas isso só Jasper saberia dizer ao certo

_ Pois muito bem Edward, palavras serão poupadas. – Caius com certeza transmitiu-lhe algo

_ Você é realmente uma surpresa Alex- Jane disse ainda a seu lado virou-se e tocou seu peito encarando seus olhos

_ Tire suas mãos de meu filho agora!- Edward segurou-me no lugar prevendo minha direção

_ Ou o que Isabella?- sorriu provocante - _ Alex, aqui você em obrigações meu caro, nossa vinda também inclui uma oferta

_ Senhorita- Alex se afastou de suas intenções, retirando sua mão de seu corpo - _ Não pretendo me unir a vocês!-

_ Já esperava por essa resposta meu caro, mas a oferta tem que ser feita-, sei o que senti Alex, sei de seus conflitos, viver conosco é uma vida sem privações.

_ Não de ouvidos Alex, ela não sabe de nada-

_ Agradeço, mas não estou interessado!- Alex ficou ficando ao meu lado e ao lado de Edward

_ Será transmitida sua vontade - Jane disse se afastando

_ Que estejam claras as imposições de Aro!- Caius disse curvando-se, Alec ainda encarou Alice antes de partirem

Não mereço nenhum comentário? :(


	26. Chapter 26

Assim eles se foram com suas capas pretas sumindo ao vendo no horizonte cinzento... todos entramos após alguns minutos

_ O que foi aquilo?- Alex perguntou enquanto seguia para a cozinha

_ Agora não Alex-

_A que horas então mãe? espero que me falem agora! Vô?- disse voltando a sala com uma maça nas mãos e a mordeu

_ Na verdade deveríamos perguntar a seu pai quem sabe- Carlilse disse se referindo ao que Caius lhe transmitiu, de certo não seria algo que Edward quisesse que fosse de conhecimento de Alex, mas não creio que respeitariam isso, Carlilsle não apoia segredos e omissões.

_ Nossa por que essas caras gente? Isso não vai atrapalhar minha viagem, não é?- falou sentando-se a tv foi ligada e ele estava descontraído como se nada demais houvesse

_ Você pode demonstrar um pouco de bom senso? E não isso não atrapalhará sua viagem, isso ainda vai demorar!- Edward disse

_ E o que mais?-perguntou mais ele não respondeu- _ Pai?-

_ Nada, mais nada-

_ Pelo amor de Deus, quando é que vocês vão parar de me esconder coisas!

_ Não estou escondendo nada-

_ Ah, por favor, pelo menos não insulte minha inteligência- ele falou com sarcasmo

_ Alex!

_ Eu vou sair- disse se levantando e pegou as chaves de seu carro- _ Quando quiserem falar...

_ Você não vai a lugar algum Alex, e não ouse falar assim com seu pai, senta ai- disse e ele o fez de imediato.

_ Acho que todos querem saber não!- Alex disse e Emmett concordou com o olhar mas Edward continuou calado- _ Não confiam em mim é isso!- ele falou mais magoado do que chateado conosco e isso eu não poderia aceitar

_ Claro que confiamos em você filho, não se trata disso.- disse sentando-me ao seu lado e disse com a mão em seu rosto

_ Mãe ...

_ Alguma fez lhe provei o contrario filho? Não se trata disso lhe garanto!- Edward disse, mas sua expressão ponderava o que iria dizer, todos se sentaram e Jasper desligou a tv precedendo uma conversa importante.

_ Bem, você sabe que seu lado paterno é predominante seu avô já lhe confirmou isso.

_ Sim eu sei

_ Alex, os Volturi sempre tentam recrutar os de nossa espécie, mas isso não é uma imposição entendi.

_ Não pode ser só isso, continue-

_ Alex, eles ... temem que você siga meus passos, não sabem o que pode acontecer mas é comum que pensem assim e ...

_ Como assim? – sua perguntar mostrou a confusão em seus olhos mas em questão de segundos a compreensão lhe atingiu -_O que? EU JAMAIS FARIA ISSO!-

_ Alex! – estava ao seu lado e tentei lhe prevenir

_ Isso é... isso é monstruoso eu nunca... – ele parou no meio de sua frase arrependendo-se, Edward estava com uma expressão de dor - _ Eu .. eu não quis dizer isso pai eu...

_ Eu sei!- ele falou rapidamente, Edward mantém seus princípios desde minha transformação.

_ Pai eu... não quis dizer isso eu... bom se não fosse por isso eu nem estaria aqui!

_ Ele entendeu Alex, o que mais Edward?- Rose perguntou com seu jeito nada sutil

_ É, qual é a da loira?- perguntou sorrindo

_ Fique longe dela Alex!- Rose disse

_ Jane tem o dever de recrutar, persuadir, mas ela poder ferir quando não consegui o que quer Alex.- Alice disse se adiantando a Edward

_ Olha só não vejo o porquê da preocupação, eles vieram, me viram, fizeram sua proposta e acabou.- Alex disse e todos se calaram, Edward não disse mais nada mas sabia que algo o preocupava

...

Quando voltamos ao colégio no dia seguinte Edward parecia distraído demais em seus pensamentos

_ Você não falou tudo não foi?- encarei seus olhos dispersos enquanto estávamos só nos dois no refeitório, esperávamos por todos

_ Do que esta falando Bella-

_ Não faça isso comigo Edward, eu tenho direito de saber se ...

_ Não tem mais nada hum, nada alem de ameaças você sabe, não se preocupe- disse se aproximando e seu beijo era resposta para qualquer preocupação, acho que se fosse algo importante ele diria, sorri em seus lábios.

_ O que foi?- se afastou olhando lendo minha expressão

_ Eu te amo!- o beijei sem me importar com tempo ou lugar o que ele aceitou de bom grado me beijando com ardor

_ Ei.. ei pessoal controlem os ímpetos, é isso que dá estudar na mesma escola que seus pais!- Alex falou revolto sentando-se como todos os outros, mas com um tom de brincadeira.

_ A Alex, bem lembrado daqui a pouco tempo será só você, lembre-se de que nós nos formamos um ano antes.

_ Humm sei!- disse comendo o lanche que tinha comprado

_ Ahhh entendi agora!- Emmett bateu a mão no próprio rosto como sinal de distração

_ O que Emm ? – Rose perguntou

_ É isso que você esta esperando não é Alex, para agarrar as garotas! – sorriu com um olhar sacana e piscou para Alex como se guardasse um segredo, Edward e Alex fizeram aquela mesma expressão de reprovação, tão parecidos.

_ Cala a boca!- eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e Jasper sorriu com a situação pois, Emmett continuou insinuando namoro e bobeiras com gestos e palavras, arqueando as sobrancelhas –

_ Cresci! – Alex disse lhe jogando um bolinho no rosto

_ Não dá mais- ele riu continuando com suas brincadeiras

Mas tarde fomos para casa e Edward saiu com Alex, foram caçar, pelo jeito passariam a noite toda fora outra vez, suspirei subindo as escadas.

...

Alex Cullen p.o.v

_ Mas e aí pai, o que era aquilo?- estávamos sentados ao monte de um penhasco já era madrugada papai e eu já havíamos caçado, as vezes traçávamos jogos com isso, coisa que mamãe não gosta quem pega o melhor, o melhor animal e essas coisas - _ O irmão da loira não parava de encarar tia Alice!- como sempre ele olhou como se não fosse me contar

_ É complicado!

_ Acho que posso dar conta!

_ Pareci que ele tem algum certo sentimento por ela mas seu tio Jasper não gosta de falar sobre isso, na verdade se não fosse por ele nunca teríamos certeza afinal

_ Ah agora faz todo o sentido- sorri ao imaginar a reação de tio Jasper-

_ É, mas ele nunca comentou isso com Alice, somente comigo.

" e você me contou?"_ Humm- me surpreendi por ele me contar então, papai é bem discreto

_ Claro, porque não contaria? Você é meu filho!-

_ Falei isso alto?

_ Não, pensou alto! – sorriu _ Maaaaassss e aí, o que era aquilo? A garota no estacionamento! – ele disse divertido não pensei que papai tocaria no assunto – sorriu mais com minha reação surpresa. - _ Vamos para casa! – ele disse ainda sorrindo e se levantou


	27. Chapter 27

Mais alguns meses se passaram e logo iríamos nos formar , Alex ficaria sozinho no colégio, coisas de Carlisle e Edward, mas pelo menos assim teríamos mais algum tempo com ele antes de partir.

_ Mãe! ei dona Bella ? O que foi?

_ Nada filho, eu só..

_ Olha lá sua namorada Alex!- Emmett disse, vimos Sara caminhando no refeitório.

_ Ela não é minha namorada-

_ Ah não? Porque ela pensa que ela pensa que você é – Rose disse com seu mau humor mais evidente, ela estava certa mas ela agir como se fosse mãe dele me irrita as vezes, Edward segurou minhas mãos ao perceber minha inquietação olhou em meus olhos com um sorriso conivente.

"_como você sabe o que eu_ ..."

_ Aprendi a ler você Bella, não preciso que me diga!- sussurou em meu ouvido

_" você me faz perder o foco"_ – sorriu seguindo beijando-me o rosto seguindo o caminho para meus lábios

_ Esse é o objetivo-sorriu beijando-me o rosto seguindo para meus lábios

_ Eu .. por favor! Vocês preferem que agente saia ou o que?-

_ Alex Cullen!- virei-me o advertindo antes que nos beijássemos, disse e ele revirou os olhos a contragosto

_ O que foi mãe? quando você dividi o que pensa com papai não é coisa boa!- ele disse e sorriram

_ Óh como assim? Isso não é verdade! Eu não divido coisa boas com você amor?- disse beijando Edwrad

_ Hummm verdade amor, você dividi muitas coisas boas comigo!- sorriu dizendo entre beijos

_ A aaaa por favor, já chega não?- seu tom revolto, fez-me sorrir

_ Mamãe também te ama bebê!

_ BELLA, será o possível, já vamos sair do colégio e você não aprendeu a não chamá-lo de bebê não?- Alice disse

_ Ok, o que deu em você Alice?-

_ Nada, ela só esta chateada porque não consegui ver o que quer?- Edward disse me abraçando

_ Alex!- Emmett disse se seus olhos se focaram na mesma direção

...

Alex p.o.v

Tio Emmett adorava me ver em problemas, tia Rose já estava nervosa o suficiente e suas piadas não ajudavam em nada, olhei para seu foco Sara Conner sorriu tentando chamar minha atenção, tinham aula juntos no segundo tempo.

_ Alex, me encontra na saída hoje!-

_ Isso não vai ser possível Sara

_ Mas porque não?- não respondi ciente de ainda estávamos em sala de aula

_ Alex, vamos vaiii !- falou como se fizesse drama, tive que sorriu de seu jeito manhoso

_ Não, não poderei aceitar ok.

_ Posso saber porque não, vai dizer que sua mãe não deixa?- brincou sorrindo, estava sentada ao meu lado e infelizmente fazíamos o trabalho juntos naquela matéria- _ Se é pelo Rick eu não tenho nada com ele!

_ Não se trata disse eu ...

_ ALEX!- disse alto demais e olharam em nossa direção- _ Ou você vai ou eu vou... vou contar para todo mundo- terminou sussurando

_ Contar o que garota?-

_ Que.. que vocês são estranhos!

_ Hum, todos já sabem disso!-

_ Mas vocês tem algo estranho, sua família é muito estranha, eles me causam medo sabia, pensa que eu não vejo como a loira te olha e tem mais, vi outro dia sua irmã Bella não é, ela deixou cair uma pulseira, quando perguntei ela disse que foi você que deu.

_ E daí?- disse escrevendo e terminando todo o trabalho.- _ Eu dei a ela no seu aniversário!

_ Como assim e daí, nela estava escrito "te amo para sempre" eu li sabia.

_ Repito, "e daí?" E você não vai ajudar no trabalho não é- não que eu precisasse de sua ajuda, mas ela precisava aprender.

_ Alex, qual é o problema então, não é aquela ridícula da Eliza porque ...

_ Não, não se trata disso, e não se fala das pessoas dessa maneira, Eliza é uma boa pessoa

_ Essa é boa, agora até a mosca morta tem qualidades, e eu Alex?

_ Esta vendo, você continua a hostilizar as pessoas, não fale assim das pessoas!– me levantei e entreguei o trabalho a professora que deslumbrada pegou o papel e sai.

_Alex, Alex, espera.. desculpe!- falou seguindo-me e parou em minha frente- _ Desculpe .. eu, eu sou ridícula as vezes!- falou lufando o ar buscando fôlego por correr, algo tipo humano, tentei conter o sorriso

_ Ok não se preocupe, e não fale assim de si mesma, você não é ridícula-

_ Esta vendo, sou mesmo uma ridícula, você tem que esta sempre me corrigindo- falou se aproximando mas pude perceber sua intenção

_ Sara..

_ Alex.. por favor!- postou suas mãos em meu peito e seus lábios tocaram os meus antes que cogitasse dissuadi-la, seu corpo se jogou sobre o meu envolvendo seus braços em meu pescoço, dois passos para traz e minhas costas encostaram-se a parede, girei-nos a sustentando entre a parede e meu corpo,seus lábios se entreabriram como um pedido sôfrego, seu gosto me tomou, algo tomou conta de meu ser, só não sei se teria justificativas depois...


	28. Chapter 28

Eu havia agido errado, eu havia agido muito errado agora não sabia como concertar a coisas, eu realmente não queria nada com ela então porque fiz isso? _Sou um idiota !-

_ Não você não é!- ele disse aparecendo como um vulto rápido do meu lado

_ Pai por favor, não amenizar as coisas ok!- ele já tinha visto o ocorrido através dos meus pensamentos ou nos dela talvez

_ Humm sua tia Alice não viu nada sobre isso- falou com um singelo sorriso- _... Até quando vai ficar se escondendo na floresta- disse tentando com que disse se alguma coisa pois meus pensamentos não estavam livres assim que ele chegou, não algo me impedia de encarar seus olhos

_ Não estou me escondendo pai.

_ Anão?- não sei porque de alguma maneira ele estava se divertindo com aquilo

_Não, estou.. apenas ...

_ Se escondendo!

_ Pai

_ Não foi nada demais, só não deixe expor sentimentos que você não os tem – disse com um sorriso. Incrédulo com sua atitude o encarei confuso- _O que foi, pensou que eu não entenderia?

_ E o que você entendeu?-

_ Não preciso ler seus pensamentos, eu te conheço filho. E não estou lhe julgando, não gosto que tenhamos esse tipo de relação Alex, sou seu pai e não tenho expectativas que você não possa supera-las, eu te admiro filho!

_ Você me admira?- sempre quis atingir suas expectativas e ele sabia disso, não queria decepcioná-lo

_ E porque a surpresa? Sei que não é fácil para você, o colégio, primeiro o cheiro, fato que você tentou esconder-me mas sei que não foi nada fácil para você no inicio... você não estava acostumado a ficar perto "deles" por tanto tempo, e agoraa isso...

_ Pai eu ...

_ Por isso que achamos importante que viva a experiência do colégio Alex! _ Sei qual preocupação, só não deixe transparecer o que não senti, o que não pode oferecer, não há com que se preocupar filho!

_ Todo esse drama por isso, achei vocês!- ouvimos tio Emmett dizer distante enquanto se aproximava, era só o que faltava, meu papai olhou-me com tranquilidade. - _ Alex .. Alex, ela é bonita cara, e estava te dando mole a um tempão, se fosse eu já tinha o feito a muito tempo... mas como você é mole como seu pai!- falou me dando um soco no ombro sentando se ao meu lado, reclamei, confesso que doeu um pouco-

_ Emmett por favor!- meu pai falou mas mesmo assim com um tom de divertimento

_ Que sua tia não nos ouça é claro!- falou com uma cara tão cômica que até eu tive que sorrir com isso- _ Qual é a graça, parem de rir, vocês conhecem a Rose queria ver se ela soubesse disse se você estaria rindo rapaz!- ele parecia com medo, eu e papai rimos á mais.

Uma semana se passou e chegara a formatura dos meus pais, alias de todos. Todas do colégio me convidavam para o tal Baile como se fosse a festa em que as mulheres convidavam os homens,mas não era o caso, baile que não pretendia ir e assistir aquela formatura já seria o suficiente.

_ Caras de pau- disse vendo-os receber os parabéns da plateia ao palco com uma simulação incrível, vô Carlilse sorriu ao meu lado junto com vovó Esme

_ Espere só chegar sua vez!- vovô disse sorrindo, e vimos tio Emmett ao longe fingindo-se emocionado ao se formar com suas bricadeiras

_ Sempre me emociono quando se formam- vovó disse e vovô abraçou enquanto se aproximam

_ Alex, você vem filho-

_ Não mãe eu acho que ...

_ Fica querido, divirta-se um pouco, logo será sua vez- vovó disse antes sair como todos os outros pais

Mamãe dançava lindamente como papai, eles sorriam todo o tempo, algo sobre ser sua primeira formatura como não-humana, era bom vê-los felizes. Tio Emmet e tia Rose também dançavam, tio Jaspe raramente conseguia interagir assim por seu dom mais tia Alice estava sempre ao seu lado. Papai acenou ao me ver sair.

_ Alex! ouvi me chamarem a sair - _ Até o ano que vem!- Elisa disse parada na saído

_ Até!- disse e continuei o caminho em direção ao meu carro quando ela apareceu se jogando em meus braços, mas a segurei mantendo-a distante

_ Sara!-

_ Iria sair sem me dizer adeus?

_ Adeus! Abria a porta do carro, quando ela segurou-me o braço

_ Espera!

_ Agente já falou sobre isso, não faça com que me sinta mal sim, aquilo não deveria ter acontecido e ...

_ Se isso for fazer você mudar de ideia, quero que se sinta muito mal- sorriu tentando beijar-me novamente

_ Será que você não percebi?

_ Fica fora disso mosca morta!- Sara disse quando Elisa se aproximou, elas se olharam por um segundo e Elisa a afastou me beijado em seguido, confesso que fiquei surpreso com isso, logo em seguida Sara a puxou e juro que elas começariam a brigar ali mesmo se tia Rose não tivesse saído. Entrei em meu carro e sai enquanto sua presença a intimidavam.

...

Bella p.o.v

_ Pronta para o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas?

_ humm isso não foi ontem?- sorri o encarando

_ Acho que é amanha?- sorriu brincando

_ Hoje é um desses dias!- sorri o beijando enquanto dançávamos e ele sorriu também

_ Gostou da sua primeira formatura de muitaaasss- enfatizou me olhando, sua testa na minha, seguíamos o ritmo lento da musica. O encarei com desgosto.

_ Credo Edward, ainda bem que acabou. – disse e ele sorriu abertamente

_ Já sei de onde Alex, puxou sua não afinidade ao ambiente acadêmico. – sorriu e eu o olhei seriamente- _ É uma pena porque pensei em comemorarmos essa noite e ...

_ Bom nesse caso eu adorei, eu amo o colégio- disse o abraçando e ele gargalhou com minha insinuação- _ Qual sua surpresa? Edward!- ele continuou sorrindo

Passados uma quinzena do recesso Alex já esta voltando as aulas, confesso que o tempo esta passando modificado para mim, a ideia da viagem ainda me trás contragosto mas se o deixa feliz, me deixa feliz. Após a vinda dos Volturi, Edward me garantiu que nada mais ocorreria mas isso me intrigava. Não gostei do que Rose nos contou no dia do Baile, mas desde pequeno meu bebe é assim, chama a atenção de todo mundo mesmo sem querer. Já estavam fora a três dias em caça, Edward, Alex, Emmett e Jasper, Carlisle continuou com seu trabalho no hospital.

Alguem que leu poderia comentar a fic ? =( gostaria da opiniao de alguem que leu! seria possivel?


	29. Chapter 29

_ALEX vai perder a hora filho!- disse na cozinha, Edward me abraçava por trás enquanto terminava seu desjejum.

_ Um vampiro nunca se atrasa!- disse de seu quarto descendo as escadas em um segundo

_ A é mesmo? muito engraçado, agora vem tomar seu café da manhã!

_ Não posso senão vou me atrasar- sorriu entrando, me de um beijo no rosto e saiu pegando um livro.

_ Alex... Alexx.. !- o chamei enquanto já atravessava a sala em direção a saída, Edward sorriu atrás de mim e soltou-me com uma mão, pegou uma maça sobre a mesa e a lançou e sua direção sem aviso

_ Valeu!- Alex pegou com uma habilidade precisa

_ AAA E VOCÊ ACHA QUE UMA FRUTA É O SUFICIENTE? – falei com desgosto, afinal eu tinha feito pães, ovos .

_ Eu como quando chegar... e faz um bolo para mim mãe, por favor... Te Amo!- falou usando seu charme de filho querido, ele sabia que nunca ficaria chateada com ele. Saiu em disparada com seu a seus desejos deixei o que estava fazendo já pensando em seu bolo.

_ Você sabe que ele gosta de bolo! – sussurrou em meu ouvido descendo seus lábios pelo meu pescoço

_ Edward!- dei-lhe uma cutucada com o cotovelo para afasta-lo, sorri- _E é o que vou fazer agora!

_ Aaa agora não Bella- disse me abraçando mais forte, retendo me em seus braços- _ Agora não, antes você tem que dar atenção ao seu marido não, Alex na escola... você é minha esqueceu? – suas mãos subiram de meu abdômen para meus seios, apertando os com maestria, arfei sentindo sua boca sussurando em meu ouvido, sua vóz, seu corpo rijo pressionado ao meu, me forçando a fechar os olhos relutante...

_ Edward!- meu corpo se inclinou entregando-me, me girou em seus braços prensando nos ao balcão da cozinha- Hummm!- senti seu membro contra meu ventre enquanto nos beijamos com fervor-

_ Edward..pare..- disse o abraçando quase inaudível, mesmo no torpor, tentava racionalizar o ambiente

_ Vamos para a floresta, aquela cachoeira me lembra uma lua de mel que você ficou me devendo-

_ Eeeeuu? Você me deve uma lua de mel interrompida!- sorri o encarando por pouco, continuou com suas mãos hábeis e caricias, sua boca assaltando-me o pescoço impossível ser coerente. - _ Me leva – disse em um sopro rompendo o ultimo ponte de sensatez.

...

Alex .p.o.v

Segundo dia do colégio e todos ficavam em casa

_ Ô vida boa!- disse pela manha passando pela sala, papai e mamãe sentados, vendo tv.- tomei o café da manha

_ Bom dia filho!- mamãe disse e papai sorriu- sai em direção a meu carro -_ Bom dia no colégio!- ela disse me vendo sair

No colégio eu só queria que tudo passasse rápido, na verdade não via a hora que acabasse esse ano, mas não me custava fazê para agrada-los, pelo menos era que eu pensava até agora.

_ Alex!- Sara seguia pelo corredor onde entrei e provavelmente teríamos algumas aulas em comum

_ Bom dia- disse segundo até a sala de aula e assim ela não continuou a dizer nada

No intervalo não tinha mais minha família e isso estranhei um pouco, segui para uma mesa afastada mas isso não deu muito certo, quatro garotas sentaram-se, se apresentando e eu .. eu sorri com isso.

_ Saiam!- Sara apareceu e em pé ordenou que saíssem mas elas não o fizeram- Saiam!- se levantaram e saíram, o que me pareceu um absurdo. Sara era a líder de torcida do colégio e as outras a obedeciam como se não tivessem opção.

_ Isso é ridículo! – disse quando todas se foram e ela me encarava, me levantei no mesmo instante em que o sinal soou.

Matematica, e nessa aula encontrei outras pessoas que já conhecia...

_ Alex, tudo bem? Como foi o recesso?-

_ Muito bem Eliza!- sorri ela era uma boa amiga

No fim da aula me senti livre daquela chatice sem tamanho e totalmente desnecessária, queria sair e dirigir um pouco sem rumo mas logo chegaria o momento, seguia até meu carro pensando nisso quando muito a contra gosto fui interrompido

_ Quem você pensa que é?-

_ Do que você esta falando? – disse abrindo a porta do carro quando o idiota se aproximou em uma tentativa ridícula de intimidação

_ O que você esta querendo Cullen, primeiro Sara, agora minha irmã, isso não vai ficar assim- Richard irmão de Eliza e pelo que sei ex-namorado da Sara.

_ Não tem com que se preocupar Richard, não estou interessado em...

_ Não me interessa seus interesses Cullen, saiba que isso não vai acontecer- disse com a mão em punho e confesso que seria até comico mas ao contrario, me irritou sua ameaça.

_ Já disse que não estou interessado e da próxima vez, posso não ser tão paciente.-

Semanas... meses se passaram e para minha sorte conseguia me manter longe de todos.

...

Bella

_ Tchau ... tchau gente!- Alex disse saindo apressado outra vez, outra vez sem tomar seu café da manhã, algo raro aconteceu, tivemos que ir até seu quarto para acorda-lo, logo cedo. Edward sorria com isso mas o olhei seriamente

_ Por que essa pressa toda posso saber?- perguntei –lhe ele poderia saber de algo

_ Com certeza não é pelo que pensa, ele só quer que acabe logo Bella, ele não esta interagindo- disse serio dessa vez, como se Alex tivesse perdido o foco do objetivo, como se isso fosse algum problema.

_ Edward!- olhei-o acética, e sorri ao menos não se envolvia com pessoas inapropriadas. - _ Só não pode ficar a noite toda jogando com Emmett ou dirigindo por ai, esse é o problema! – disse e ele sorriu abraçando-me

...

_ Aleluia, mais uma semana e eu estou livre!- Alex disse entrando em casa depois do colégio

_ Nossa esse é o espírito!- disse mal por saber que tão logo partiria

_ E a baile de formatura, já preparei sua roupa e ...

_ Eu não vou tia

_ Como assim não vai! Alexx você ...

_ Eu.Nã !- disse curto e decidido, cortando sua empolgação, claro que todos ficamos surpresos mas não seria algo que o forçaríamos a fazê-lo

_ Bom mas e vocês, o que vão fazer durante minha viagem?- sentou-se para ver um jogo com Jasper e Emmett-

_ Vamos a nossa lua de mel não é amor? – Edward disse abraçando-me e suavizando o ambiente como sempre, o resto você já sabe. – ele se referia a toda família fixar-se em outra região.


	30. Chapter 30

Edward P.O.V

Um ano passou rápido e estamos nos sentados vendo Alex em sua formatura, Bella emocionava-se ao meu lado e no momento em que elogiaram seus pais entregando-lhe as honras sua expressão de admiração se intensificou, Esme e Carlisle que o representavam como pais o abraçaram primeiro

_ Obrigado, obrigado!- ele disse os abraçando- _ E porque todo o drama?- sorriu observando Bella ao nos aproximarmos

_ Ora e eu não posso me emocionar – disse o abraçando que retribui - _ Parabéns bebê-

_ Alex- Rose fez questão de afastar Bella sendo logo a seguinte a abraça-lo, a beijei ao vê-la revirar os olhos a contragosto

_ Não vai mesmo ficar para o baile?-Alice perguntou esperançosa

_ Não, não vou!- disse abraçando Bella e beijou seu rosto, prevendo seus receios, Alex partiria pela manhã para onde ele quisesse ir.

_ Mas Alex.. você ... Alice insistia nisso, quase não tinha visões com ele, elas eram turvas e isso era um desafio para ela.

_ Vamos ! – Alex disse e seguimos ate a saída mas sabia que não sairíamos assim ate sermos interrompidos, já havia precedido isso ao ouvir os pensamentos dela

_ Alex... podemos conversar- ela disse e Alex parou onde estava, seguimos o caminho, o esperaríamos em casa. A essa distancia seria inevitável não ouvir, mas ele saberia o que fazer, nos já havíamos conversado sobre isso.

Alex p.o.v

O dia da formatura e logo estaria partindo sinto que mesmo com todo esse tempo mamãe ainda não se acostumou totalmente com a idéia mas papai sabe contornar a situação. Ficaria apenas para a formatura e isso já seria o suficiente, embora tia Alice não parar com reclamações a respeito, adora um festa e dizia que eu ficaria lhe devendo uma dança. Já estamos de saída quando ouvi chamar-me

_ Alex.. podemos conversar- todos saíram entanto ela se aproximava, conversamos no estacionamento

_ Eliza!- papai já havia falado sobre isso, de seus sentimentos verdadeiros por mim

_ Euuu eu não queria dizer adeus

_ Pois então não diga!- sorri me aproximando - _ Diga apenas... ate logo

_ Alex eu .. você sabe que eu..

_ Eu sei. – ela me abraçou - _ Eu não seria bom para você

_ É claro que seria você ...

_ Não- disse me afastando mas olhei em seus olhos sofridos, toquei seu rosto- _ Você vai ser feliz eu sei!- abraçou-me novamente e pude sentir suas lagrimas molharem eu peito- _ Confie em mim eu não seria bom para ninguém!- e eu realmente nunca seria

_ Não diga isso!- ela disse chorosa mas era hora de ir me afastei - _ Não fique assim!- disse desconfortável com aquilo- _Não queria que sofresse, você é uma ótima pessoa ... e é bonita você vai encontrar alguém - sua testa se encostou a minha e logo seus lábios se tocaram aos meus e isso durou mais do que eu poderia prever

_ Adeus!-

_ Até logo!- disse piscando-lhe mesmo sabendo que seria sim um adeus- segui ate meu carro enquanto ela me via partir antes de voltar para o colégio - _ Á e tenha paciência com seu irmão, ele só quer protegê-la – disse e ela revirou os olhos em negativa sorri dando partida no carro a vendo acenar

...

_ Pai ? o que faz aqui? E onde esta mamãe?- não cheguei em casa encontrei-o no meio do caminho parei o carro e sai não estávamos muito longe de casa

_ Ela precisava de um tempo sozinha e .. eu quero falar com você, podemos?

_ Claro!- disse e ele parecia serio demais - _ O que houve esta me preocupando pai .. eu

_Não é nada demais filho, só... não pude deixar de ouvir

_ humm

_ Não gosto que fale assim Alex!- repreendeu-me

_ Assim como? "mas o que fiz de errado" pensei confuso

_ Não é o que faz é como pensa- disse seu semblante decepcionado-

"pai eu não estou entendendo"

_ Não gosta da maneira com que pensa filho, como assim nunca seria bom para ninguém?

_Aaa Pai eu ...

_ Não me diga nada porque sei muito bem como pensa!- disse rápido um pouco ríspido mas suspirou mas calmo- _ Bom, não vamos falar sobre isso!

_ OK?- sorri

_ Pega isso... já esta tudo no seu nome, Jasper já cuidou de tudo

_ Pai não precisa...- disse mas ele insistiu, me entregando vários cartões, eu já tinha vários

_ Se cuida!- disse me abraçando retribui, logo nos afastamos- _ E não faça nenhuma besteira ou eu vou atrás de você e conhecerá um pai que nunca teve-

_ Sim senhor-

_ Bom, qualquer coisa ligue imediatamente, quando fixarmos residência você saberá, seus avós vão ver isso, sabe de seus tios no Canadá, qualquer coisa não hesite em ...

_ Pai, tudo bem! "já sei disso tudo você já me disse, não se preocupe ok confie em mim"- pensei

_ Confio em você, sabe disso não sabe!?

_ Eu sei.

...

Edward P.O.V

Não pude deixar de ouvi-lo e aquilo realmente me preocupou, Alex se menospreza com relação aos humanos, sei que ele não ama aquela garota mas soube respeitar seus sentimentos, mas ouvi-lo dizer que não é bom para ninguém fez-me lembrar de mim mesmo em certo ponto.

Alex já estava de saída e Bella esta arrasada, apesar de um ano para se acostumar com a ideia não deixa de ser algo novo, não tê-lo por perto.

_ Já esta tudo ai!- Alice disse e ele confirmou, ela o olhou com reprovação, por poucas malas em seu carro.

_ Não se preocupe tia, se precisar de algo eu compro ok!-

_ Aaaaa com certeza você vai precisar e bom eu não vou estar lá então espero que tenha aprendido a se vestir como um Cullen hum!- Alice o abraçou emocionada e sorrimos, raro vê-la assim mas com Alex é diferente, ela não poderá vê-lo em suas visões.

Rose o abraçou, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle... ele parecia um pouco feliz com isso.

_ Bom, então é isso, disse aproximando-se de nos

_ Vou sentir sua falta! -Sua voz saiu como um sussurro tremeu com o som do vazio, da noite.

_ Eu te amo!- Alex disse a abraçando

_ Eu te amo muito meu filho!- ele a levantou do chão beijando seu rosto-

_ Você pouco sentira minha falta- ele sorriu

_ Não ouse brincar com isso. ... e me ligue sempre

_ Sempre!- ele garantiu

_ E se alimente direito... não fuja do sono, durma! Eee ...

_ Tudo bem mãe eu vou me lembrar de tudo que já me disse durante o ano todo, eu te amo! – beijou sua testa antes de se afastar

_ Pai!

_ Se cuida- eu disse

_ Deixa comigo... obrigado!- disse me abraçou rapidamente e o vimos entrando em seu carro

_ Ninguém disse eu preciso dizer " divirta-se cara" – Emmett disse sorrindo

_ Farei isso!- sorriu e se foi, depois de um tempo todos entraram Bella abraçava-me, seu olhar fixo ao horizonte, ficamos assim por um bom tempo

_ Ele vai ficar bem!- afirmei

_ Tudo bem? Bella!- disse afagando seus cabelos ela suspirou antes de dizer- _ Eu sei!... E agora senhor mistério pode me dizer para onde vamos?- disse animada pulando em meus braços

_ Para ilha.. sei que não é muito original mas...

_O que? não vejo a hora de ver tudo aquilo na minha nova perspectiva!- - disse animada sorriu e eu sorri junto inevitável não beija-la


	31. Chapter 31

_ Ah meu Deus, como tudo aqui é lindoooo!- disse ao desembarcarmos na ilha, tudo muito mais lindoo, muito mais lindo do que lembrava.

_ Bella, você já esteve aqui antes, lembra?- ele disse descendo as malas da lancha, meus pés já estavam na areia e contemplava aquela casa como algo inédito mesmo ocorrendo varias lembranças.

_ Bella!- suas mãos me envolveram a cintura abraçando-me por trás e beijos urgentes assaltando-me o pescoço

_ Humm olha Edward aquela arvore e...ee. aquela montanha!- disse afastando-me e inalei o cheiro do ambiente, sentindo tudo muito que tinha ao redor, todos os sons dos pássaros, sabia exatamente onde estava, o som da cachoeira que não era perto.

_ Bella!- olhou-me surpreso - _ Nos estamos em lua de mel!- aproximou-se me envolvendo em seus braços novamente- _ E eu não acredito que você vai querer explorar a região?- seus lábios espalhando beijos por meu rosto-

_ E porque.. porque pensou isso!- disse em um suspiro

_ Por que você esta eufórica senhora Cullen- disse convicto afastando-se, examinou minha expressão querendo decifrá-la segurando me os braços, sorri

_ Humm você terá toda a minha atenção-

_ Terei? Disse desconfiado

_ Assim que você me pegar!-

_ Eu "já" peguei você- seus braços diminuíram o espaço entre nós.

_Edwaaard!- disse como um pedido, e desabotoando sua camisa, passei a mão por seu peito brilhante pela luz do sol matinal

_ Esta bem!- disse relutante

_ Em cinco?- sorri dando dois passos para trás ele afirmou e sorri animada com o desafio virei-me correndo em velocidade sobre humana e o mais rápido que pude

_ Cinco!- ouvi, ele já estava atrás de mim

_ Ahhhhh Edward!- disse e ele sorriu seguindo-me desafiante, corri pela ilha subi a grande arvore e na montanha ele me pegou.

_ Não foi justo você não contou cinco segundos! – disse em seus braços, mas o barulho da cachoeira chamava a minha atenção.

_ E que graça teria se eu contasse – seu beijo foi urgente e correspondi a altura mas ainda teríamos muito tempo para isso, confesso que estava achando tudo diferente, e seria diferente dessa vez.

_ Hummm mas .. mas não deu tempo de ir até a cachoeira amor... você trapaceou e

_ Depois agente vai- sua boca calou-me novamente e sorri em seus lábios sentindo seus braços me erguendo e correu em direção a casa, ao quarto...

...

_Como não era enfadonho me carregar em suas costas?- estamos nus deitados na cama meu rosto em seu peito, suas mãos desciam leves por minhas costas.

_Bella! Que absurdo, eu te amo e estar perto de você é tudo pra mim, alias eu sou o homem dessa relação!- sorriu e bati em seu ombro

_E o que isso tem haver ?- com um leve selinho prosseguiu.

_ Alem do que te carregaria humana ouuu não humana-

_ Hummm Edward!- fiz careta e ele sorriu abertamente, inclinou seu corpo deitando-se sobre mim mas logo sua expressão tornou-se seria

_ Seria tão martírio me ter a carregando por ai?- fez um bico de frustração e com um movimento rápido sorri o empurrando com as mãos em seu peito e o fiz deitar-se me colocando sobre ele dessa vez

_ Não é nada disso Edward, adoraria tê-lo me carregando para onde você for- disse seguindo os caminhos de seu peito com minhas mãos, sentada em sua pelve - _ Não literalmente falando!- disse esclarecendo rapidamente e ele sorriu novamente- _ É que agoraaa vejo tudo diferente, mais intenso, mais claro, você sabe, mais... você senti falta?! – ele tentou erguer-se mas com as mãos mantive-o deitado sob mim.

_Tem medo que possa domina-lo Edward?- perguntei insinuante, ele sorriu com o desafio.

_Não tenho medo de nada.. só de não te-la ao meu lado- disse levantando seu corpo sentando-se

_Pois então seu medo é infundado, jamais correria esse risco!- o beijei sentindo seu corpo rijo bater de encontro ao meu, envolvi seus pescoço o abraçando e suas mãos seguraram firme a cintura subindo em meus seios e apertando-os sua ereção firme entre-nos, sentindo o desejo pairar latente... intenso, corri minhas mãos por suas costas, suas mãos apertaram me as nádegas manipulando meu corpo ardil, urgente levantou meu quadril unindo nossos corpos e gememos mutuamente, seus movimentos irradiavam-me ao delírio, insano, a volúpia do nosso desejo corria sem pudores sem retrações ...

...

O tempo era inerte, o sol já se escondera e o céu estrelado da noite clareava a residência, a luz do luar entrava pela janela do quarto clareando o ambiente em vinte e três horas que aviamos chegado e eu estava adorando tudo isso suspirei me aconchegando a seu peito

_ O que foi? – perguntou alisando-me os cabelos, me inclinei deitando-me sobre ele.

_ Nada, estou feliz!- disse selando nossos lábios

_ Humm isso é bom- sorriu beijando-me

_ Eu te amo!- disse com as mão em seu rosto e com um movimento rápido girou-nos deitando-se sobre mim sorriu beijou-me rapidamente, descendo beijos do queixo a meu abdômen

_ Edward!- disse sentindo sua boca em meu ventre.

_ Hummm?- murmurou e sua língua correu por minha pele antes de chama-lo novamente de uma maneira sufocante ele ergueu seu rosto apoiando-o em meu corpo me encarou com um sorriso devasso.

_ Mas me responda, você sente falta ou não? Não me disse.

_ Você não me deixou!- sorriu subindo por meu corpo... mais um beijo, o encarei exigindo resposta- _ E não eu não sinto falta de nada Bella, eu apreciei aquele momento, agora aprecio esse nosso momento- disse acariciando meus cabelos, ficamos de lado frente a frente aos poucos sua mão descendo por minhas costas parando no cóccix - _ Já lhe disse mas você pareci não acreditar, se continuar assim terei de puni-la Isabella!- disse e com essa eu tive que sorrir

_ Edward!- sorri me aproximando anulando qualquer espaço entre nos meus seios em seu peito. Seu rosto tocando o meu sussurrou em meu ouvido

_Não estou brincando senhora Cullen- sua mão desceu em quadril até minha perna a ergueu colocando-a sobre seu corpo e com beijos cálidos por meu pescoço e com uma firme estocada invadiu-me

_ Ahhhh Edward! – gemi em resigno buscando um alivio insano para todo aquele desejo, desejo por ele. Entregue senti meu corpo se encher de prazer com seus beijos, suas mãos, suas caricias.

_ Eu te amo!- disse afastando-se senti um vazio descomunal, uma falta, uma urgência, sorriu virando-me e colocou- se atrás de mim beijando-me o pescoço.

_ Edward!- implorei sentindo suas mãos torturar-me por onde passavam seus sons batiam em meu ouvido privando a lucidez, com maestria sua seu corpo se uniu ao meu novamente suas mãos subiam sobre meu ventre até os seios. Virei meu rosto para trás beijando sua boca.

_ Edw. aard ahhhh- gemi sentindo seu membro rijo e seus movimentos intensos.


	32. Chapter 32

Eu sempre vou amar esse lugar, o cheiro das arvores, das flores, o vento, tudo aqui é perfeito, há três semanas que estávamos na ilha e tudo é pouco para nossa vontade.

Durante esse tempo tive de caçar e fomos ao continente, assim pude perceber como ele fez da ultima vez em que estávamos aqui, nadamos ao luar, e realmente nenhum animal marinho se mantinha presente, Edward perguntou-me se sentia falta disso e é claro que não, respondi.

_ Posso ter os golfinhos, longe se você estiver bem perto- sorri e ele com uma capacidade incrível e insinuante possuiu-me naquelas aguas, aguas que eram só nossas .

Tudo era perfeito, nada de jogos ou insinuações, nenhum empecilho ou reservas éramos só nos dois o sol e o mar, sem privações. Sua pele brilhava enquanto sob o sol e eu amava ver isso. Tudo o que eu pensava era em como ele tudo estava tão diferente, e nadando naquelas aguas Edward abraçava-me e quando intencionou beijar-me, afastei me nadando para longe, ele me olhou com interrogativas, sorri o enjeitando quando tentou se aproximar mais uma vez.

_ O que houve?-

_ É para você ver como é bom- disse e por um instante chocou-se por minhas lembranças mortais novamente mais eu me lembrava de quando evitava-me em nossa lua de mel e eu já havia lhe mostrado isso, sorriu tentando si aproximar enquanto recuava, as aguas já estavam escuras pela noite e ainda estávamos la.

_ Bella... Não me provoque!- disse enquanto nadava para longe e com uma velocidade sobrenatural

_ E si eu quiser provocar?- parei e voltei um pouco o encarando

_ Então aguente as consequências- disse desafiador e eu sorri

_ HAAAAAAAAAAA Edwardd ! – sorri enquanto ele me seguia nas aguas e sua velocidade vampírica era insuperável e ele sorriu vitorioso.

...

Sentada ao luar, vendo as nuvens se juntarem no céu, e o mar negro pela noite brilhando com a luz das estrelas.

_ Pena que nosso tempo aqui já esta acabando- suspirei sentindo sua aproximação

_ E por que diz isso?- olhou-me apreensivo

_ Você sabe acredito que falta pouco para definirem novo residência não acha?

_ Bella, isso não interfere no fato, podemos permanecer o quanto quisermos amor!

_ Humm o quanto quisermos?-

_ Sim o quanto quisermos- disse se aproximando mas o interrompi, afastou-se com importuno

_ Mas e ...

_ Mas nada Isabella mas nada- beijou-me irresistível –

_ Edward!- supliquei entre seus beijos

_ Agora Tire essas roupas, Isabella!- afastou-se e disse autoritário

_ Edward!- sorri com ar de surpresa- _ Você nunca falou assim comigo!- e em menos de um segundo ele já avisa rasgado as minhas roupas e meu corpo deitava se sobre a areia- _ Você ...nunca agiu assim!- suspirei enquanto seu corpo cobria o meu e sua boca assaltava-me o pescoço

_ Antes não podia!- disse rente ao meu ouvindo enquanto suas mãos possessivas vagavam em meu corpo

_ Você ainda esta vestido! – disse sentindo sua boca descendo devagar

_ E você quer resolver isso? – sorri enquanto suas roupas voaram com o vento forte da noite e ..só existe Edward e aquela ilha.

...

Alex Cullen POV

Conheci muitos países e muitas florestas também mas não me interessava interagir com humanos a essa altura a liberdade era algo incrível, ainda que já a tivesse é claro, minha família nunca privou-me de nada mas ver tudo assim e ainda sobre qualquer ângulo que quisesse era diferente. Por duas semanas pude fazer mais do que imaginei, mas agora não mais o cansaço me pegou e lembrei-me da dona Bella, sorri com isso, como ela tem fixação pelo meu sono porem precisava realmente descansar, virei todas essas noites acordado sem sentir falta disso, aluguei um quarto de hotel onde me instalei e adormeci logo adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei o o som do telefone, atendi-o ainda um pouco sonolento

_ Oi tia Alice- disse já havia visto seu rosto no visor do celular

_ Oi querido tudo bem? Como você esta Alex? E onde esta?

_Monte cargo!= disse simplesmente não havia porque não dizer

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiin- exclamou ao meu ouvido

_Tia Alice o que houve, o que foi tia Alice?- perguntei mais motivado a abandonar a sonolência

_ Você esta em Monaco, esta no sul da França?

_ Sim porque!

_Como porque Alex. Não acredito que você esta ai, tudo é tão lindo glamoroso, você tem bom gosto, puxou a mim eu sabia e...

_ Tia Alice!- a interrompi ela falava eufórica- _ Diga logo o que quer sim você me acordou tia e ...

_ Nossa é assim que me trata, liguei porque... bom você sabe que não te vejo eeee bem fiquei preocupada com..

_ Ficou nada você ficou é curiosa mesmo – sorri e pude sentir tia Alice ficar emburrada ela suspirou tentando se recompor e ouvi a voz dos outros ao fundo.

_ E estão todos bem?- perguntei e ouvi suas vozes em resposta, até vô Carlisle estava presente, os cumprimentei.

_ Bom como ouviu estão todos aqui... mas não vamos mais incomoda-lo querido

_ Não incomoda tia Alice vocês ...

_ A eu sabia que não – sorriu com seu próprio entusiasmo - _ Porem já vou me despedindo, logo fixaremos residência, mandarei mensagens avisando, beijinhos!- ela disse e ouvi todos se despedirem

_ Já falou com seus pais querido?- vovó perguntou

_ Não ainda não, não quis interromper – disse ouvindo o sorriso e um comentário de tio Emmett

_ Nós também não querido, mas mantenha-se seguro sim, beijos querido nos te amamos-

_ Também vovó, e é claro que estou seguro não se preocupem até mais.

Desliguei levantando-me, não pensava em ficar mais dois dias em uma mesma cidade.

Me desculpem pela demora e se a fic ainda tem leitores por favor me deixe saber que vc leu =D  
obrigada por ler!  
vc gostou do capitulo?


	33. Chapter 33

_ Aonde você pensa que vai?- seus braços me envolveram e sua boca beija-me o rosto

_Edward.. Edward me solte vou atender ao telefone- e eu só precisava apertar um botão ao lado da cama para acionar o viva voz- _ Deve ser Alice! – disse, a primeira ligação da família não haviam ligado até o momento, Edward não permitira que ligasse para Alex desde que chegamos e isso quase gerou uma briga entre nos mas ele  
convenceu-me de que seria o melhor esperar e de qualquer forma ele vinha mandando mensagens dizendo que estava bem.

_Não estou te impedindo- sorriu mais uma vez antes de  
beijar-me o queixo mostrando suas mãos distantes, eu estava deitada sobre ele e ele não oferecia resistência mas seu beijo era sim uma prisão.

_ Mesmo assim a culpa é sua- disse um pouco sem graça, de joelhos na cama.

_ Alô- disse puxando um lençol a me cobrir Edward o segurou por um instante, olhei-o com reprovação.

_ Mãe?-

_ Meu filho queridoooo como você, esta que saudade! –

_ Estou bem mamãe muito bem ..

_ Oi meu filho- Edward disse e sua boca roçou meu pescoço, suas mãos me puxavam de encontro a seu corpo rijo atrás de mim, suspirei sentindo a intensidade que provoca-me sua aproximação

_ Edward... disse mais baixo o advertindo, prostrou-se atrás de mim também de joelhos suas mãos me envolveram a cintura em um  
abraço forte - _ Pare!- disse envolvendo-me nos lenções

_ Alex o que tem feito meu  
filho?- Edward disse sentando-se na cama preparando para levantar-se, mas o segurei pelos ombros e de joelhos atrás dele o abracei retendo-o, curvei-me cheirando sua pele sentindo seus músculos bem definidos  
retesarem-se em preludio, beijei-o no ombro teso seguindo até seu rosto

_Pai eu ...

_ Isabella!- advertiu quase inaudível, mas protestante sorri - _ Depois eu sou o responsável-advertiu suspirando enquanto minhas mãos vagaram  
em seu peito

"para você ver como é bom" pensei o instigando sobre minha compreensão, pois ele adorava provocar-me.

_ É bom .. muito bom- disse quase inaudível

_Mas... que merda? eu vou..vou desligar e eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não ligaria enquanto voces estivessem ai- disse rápido como uma definitiva

_ Mas o que é isso, Alex...Alex por favor filho ...Alex ? –  
disse olhando para o aparelho

_ Eu ainda estou aqui mãe! –disse afirmando sua presença ao me ouvir consternada- _ Mas se ouvir mais um suspiro eu desligo

_ Deixa de exagero Alex e você tem ouvido demais agora me diga, como  
você esta, o que tem feito?- Edward impôs-se passivo com tom paterno e  
eloquente, levantou-se e se vestiu silenciosamente, sorri o encarando ele ainda ficara ainda mais lindo quando serio.

_ Hum tudo bem, vejo que fui concebido em um ambiente muito  
famoso, mas procurem não quebrar tudo sim, lembrem-se que a ilha é da vovó- pude ouvi-lo sorrir e poderia imaginar seu rosto enquanto fazia brincadeiras do tipo

_ Alex!

_ Ah é verdade mãe e vovó me disse que ainda não falaram com vocês mas...

_ O que?você falou com eles antes de nos ligar !- falei um pouco mais indignada do que quisera demostrar

_ Não liguei para eles, tia Aliceque ligou e por sinal ela me acordou viu você deveria falar com ela – disse manhoso,sorri

_ O que, vou falar com ela, mas que absurdo, eu ...

_ Você nada Bella, e pare de colocar sua mãe contra sua tia Alex, ela não teria como saber!- Edward disse seriamente mas acabou sorrindo por fim.

_ Que saudade bebê, te amo muito,muito, muito filho

_ Também te amo mãe – sorriu antes de dizer

_ Afinal, onde esta? –

_ Estou em Hamburgo papai, a Alemanha é realmente interessante durante as noites!

_ Sei e já visitou a fauna da região? – disse piscando-me, sempre aborda o tema com sua sutileza.

_ Já sim, tenho viajado seguindo também as necessidades como me disse.

_ E o que andou falando com seus avós?

_ Bom nada substancial na verdade estão todos bem, logo vovô já definira nova residência essas coisas, pai eu...

_ O que Alex, algum problema filho?

_ Não não tudo bem eu só... quero que me avisem quando estiverem todos em casa ok?

_ Claro filho fique bem Alex- Edward disse com reação mais seria concentrada estranhei sua posição

_ Bom até logo gente-

_ Te amo filho e não demore a dar noticias

_ Pois eu mando todos os dias- sorriu referindo-se a suas mensagens

_ Não é o mesmo do que ouvir sua voz- e ele sorriu despedindo-se

_ Tudo bem, amo vocês.

_ Se cuida meu filho!- Edward disse e Alex assentiu, desligou deixando aquela sensação saudosa e aquele olhar preocupado de Edward

_ O que aconteceu?

_ Do que fala?

_ Edward Cullen não se faça de desentendido comigo, você está preocupado eu sei, do que se trata?- ele nada disse- _ Edward!?

_ Não a nada Bella- disse mas sem olhar para mim

_ Edward... – disse como um suspiro, um barulho saindo de meu peito me sobressaltou ele virou-se de imediato e sentando na cama abraçando-me.

_ Não se exalte Bella, não fique assim, esta tudo bem- disse afirmando com que para si mesmo, ficamos assim por algum tempo, imóveis um ao braço do outro.

_ Eu te amo!- disse o abraçando mais forte e ficamos assim, depois de algum tempo suas mãos desceram por minhas costas e ele se levantou comigo em seu colo.

_ Vamos lá para fora !

_ Mas Edward.. – estava com rosto em seu ombro e o encarei - _ Estou sem roupa – disse referindo-me a atual condição ele estará de calças e só um lençol fino entre nos disfarçava minha nudez. Sorriu maliciosamente antes de dizer.

_ E porque você acha que precisaria delas?-sorri e o beijei

_ Mas você está vestido e isso não é justo – sibilei de olhos fechados sentindo seus passos ate a beira mar, mas uma vez ele sorriu enquanto deitávamos nas areias - _ Humm isso é tão bom, me aninhei em seu peito enquanto suas mãos vagavam por minhas costas eu devo mesmo estar exagerando mas deveríamos aproveitar logo nossa passagem por aqui estaria chegando ao fim, com o pensamento virei-me deitando completamente sobre ele que sorriu e nos beijamos sentindo crescer a luxuria e mais uma vez o desejo era só o que existia.


End file.
